Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 32 up! Sidefic to NebulaBelt's Misfit Mania. The New Mutants and the Hellions find themselves in a riproaring adventure! Next: A training break! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Mission Revealed!

**Misfitverse: Korvac Saga**

**Author's Note: Hey, folks! L1701E here! I just want to say, to figure out how the characters of this story got here, read the fics "Misfit Mania", by NebulaBelt, and the fic "Misfitverse: Korvac Saga Prologue" by me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Marvel Comics, DC Comics, and others.**

**Note: The Hellion members will be referred to by their real names. There's a reason for this.**

Chapter 1: Mission Revealed!

**The Astral Plane**

"Something very bad?" Danielle Moonstar, the New Mutant known as Mirage, blinked. "What do you mean?"

"And how in the hell can _we_ stop it?" Jennifer Stavros, the Hellion codenamed Roulette, wondered.

"Yeah, I mean...we're dead." Fabian Marechal-Julbin, Bevatron, reminded.

"Yeah, I mean..." Doug Ramsey, Cypher, waved his hand. "We're ghosts. We can't really do much of anything."

"I'm a ghost too, kid." Ronnie reminded. "I've been a ghost a lot longer than you. It's not so bad. I've kicked some butt as a ghost. Let me remind you of this one time I helped stop a rogue telepath from killing the Avengers." He then smiled at the kid. "Besides, I envy you kids. You guys get to be restored to life."

"We get to _live_ again?!" Jennifer's jaw dropped.

"Alright!" Tim Fitzgerald, Skullfire, grinned in anticipation. "Let me guess, we get to be like The Crow, right? Get revenge on our killer?"

"...Not exactly." Ronnie shook his head.

"_What?!_" Tim's jaw dropped.

"Personally, I would not mind getting a piece of Monet St. Croix." Amara Aquilla, Magma, growled.

"M?" Jennifer blinked. "I don't blame you. I hated her."

"She made fun of me because of my powers." Doug sighed.

"And she called me stupid all the time." Buford Wilson, Beef, grunted.

"What'd she do to tick you off?" Jennifer asked Amara.

"She fled. Just before I died." Amara told her. "You didn't see it. Jetstream and you died before she ran."

"Figures." Jennifer scowled. "Bitch. Wouldn't surprise me if she's glad that Marie here and me are gone. Now she thinks that she can have Wildstar all to herself!" Amara rolled her eyes in disbelief over the blonde's statement.

"The girls fought constantly over him." Buford snickered. "It was funny. They constantly sent him letters."

"Yeah, they constantly fought over which one they thought Ace wanted to date. He flirted with all of 'em." Fabian remembered.

"Wish I could've seen it." Roberto da Costa, Sunspot, grinned. "Too bad we won't get to."

"We won't get to do much of anything anymore." Ray Crisp, Berzerker, grumbled.

"Not true. You see, you get to live again." Ronnie explained.

"Why us?" Jesse Aaronson, Bedlam, inquired.

"Because the higher-ups..." Ronnie pointed upwards. "Figured that maybe heroes from the past could help the heroes of the future stop a major threat."

"But if you wanted heroes, why not get the Avengers?" Doug blinked. "Or the Fantastic Four."

"Or even Sonic Blue?" Haroun al-Rashid, Jetstream, added.

"Because whoever is doing this may expect them." Ronnie explained. "Even a thousand years into the future, those names became legends. Whoever is causing this is not going to expect an assault by members of two super-teams that in the history of super-heroes, became..." The legendary glam rocker winced as he tried to find the words. "...footnotes."

"Footnotes?!" Roberto's jaw dropped. "_Footnotes?! _We became mere trivia questions?!"

"Better than nothing, Sunspot." Marie-Ange Colbert, Tarot, told the Brazilian mutant. "At least we are mentioned at all."

"I like her." Ronnie grinned, pointing at Marie-Ange. "You know Red, in another reality, your counterpart was brought back to life, too...although your counterpart's resurrection was never really explained." **(1)**

"Hold on!" Dani waved her hands. "I want to know what exactly is it that we're here to help stop?"

"Ah, about time someone asked that." Ronnie grinned. He traced a red line in the air. "Imagine that this line is time."

"I can't believe we don't get a chance to get our claws on that Fitzroy clown." Tim grumbled.

"At least we get to live again." Haroun countered. "But I have a question, Mr. Rocker."

"Call me Ronnie." Ronnie nodded. "Go ahead."

"My life force was drained from me. Same with Magma, Sunspot, and Skullfire. How are we here? We should not exist."

"You just answered your own question, kid." Ronnie told the Moroccan. "Fitzroy drained your life force. His powers couldn't harm your spirits, your souls. There are things than can harm or even destroy souls, but Fitzroy wasn't one of them."

"Wasn't?" Tim repeated.

"Emma Frost and Xavier killed him." Ronnie answered. The kids seemed almost glad to hear that.

"At least he got what he deserved." Amara sniffed.

"I quite agree with that." Haroun added. Tim was enraged.

"_WHAT?!_" The redhaired mutant roared. He got into Ronnie's face. "You're telling me that we don't even get to get our claws on Fitzroy when we return?"

"Sorry, kid." Ronnie shook his head sadly.

"How do you think Ronnie feels, man?!" Fabian stood up for the rocker. "He died in an accident."

"Actually, kids...like you, I was murdered in cold blood." Ronnie corrected. "I was killed by Selene in England. She caused my car to careen off the road, and it looked like a car accident. Long story." Amara's face paled.

"You encountered Selene?" Amara whispered. Ronnie nodded.

"Roma Nova. 1985." Ronnie answered. "I was on my way to Rio when my plane crashed. I stumbled into Roma Nova by accident. Long story short, I fought Selene and kicked the hell out of her. My beloved guitar, the Ringer, was merged with a magical amulet. It made my instrument into a mighty weapon that wielded a magic that I eventually discovered to be known as the Power of Rock."

"Power of Rock?" Jennifer frowned.

"Sounds like the creation of a wannabe-comic book writer who listens to way too much 70s and 80s rock." Roberto groaned. **(2)**

"One heck of a magic." Ronnie chuckled. "Anyway, back to the task." He pointed to the red line he traced in the air. "Imagine this line is time. He made a star appear at one end of the line. "Imagine this star represents the point in time you all passed on." He made a second star appear at the other end of the line. "This star represents the point in time you all returned to life. A thousand years are between these two stars."

"A _**thousand?!**_" Dani's jaw dropped.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ray stopped the presentation. "Are you saying you want us to go to the future?"

"Well, yeah." Ronnie nodded. "That's where the threat is coming from."

"What is this threat?" Dani enquired.

"Well, a thousand years into the future, we've noticed that reality is getting subtly altered." Ronnie explained. "It's being changed. But no one is sure of the source. And many of the major powers of the universe, like the leaders of many of the godly pantheons, and Mephisto, a devil of sorts, don't noice. Heck, even the Spectre and the Watcher don't notice it."

"Who is he talking about?" Buford whispered to Fabian.

"I dunno. We died before we could find out, remember?" Fabian grumbled. Tim growled angrily.

"Great! Wonderful!" He grumbled. "What's the point?"

"The point is these changes in reality, subtle as they are...they're spreading." Ronnie explained. "Think of it like throwing a rock into a lake. You know the ripples that you see?" On the little diagram he created, Ronnie had a blue dot appear over the star that represented the future time. He then had blue circles emanate from the dot. "Eventually, the ripples will eventually reach your time."

"What happens if they do?" Dani wondered.

"Well, it'll be sensed as crazy weather, feelings of dread, psychic maelstroms, that kind of thing." Ronnie explained. "If these ripples continue to spread, then they'll reach all over time. And we believe whoever is doing this is trying to subtly rewrite reality, likely to conquer it."

"Wonderful. And we have to be reborn ten thousand years into the future to stop it." Tim grumbled.

"That's where the ripples are coming from? And it's one thousand, not ten thousand." Ronnie nodded, then corrected. "There's another problem. The superheroes of that time are also vanishing, one-by-one. No one knows why or how, but there's a chance they're connected. Look." Ronnie made a window appear. The window showed an image of a redhaired teenage boy wearing a red-and-yellow costume with an emblem of a sun on it. He was flying through the sky, body sheathed in an aura of flame. Flying behind him was a black kid, dressed in a black starry costume with white on the chest and shoulder, a white cape, and an emblem of a five-pointed yellow star on the chest. Both boys had golden belts with buckles that depicted a logo of an L and a shooting star in a circle. "These are two of the heroes of that era. Sun Boy, with the power to generate intense heat and flames, and Star Boy, with the power to manipulate gravity."

"Manipulate gravity?" Buford blinked.

"It means he can make things light or heavy, Beef." Haroun sighed. The image played them in action.

"_Sun Boy and Star Boy to Legion headquarters."_ Sun Boy was seen talking to a ring that bore the logo on their belt buckles.

"You know, that Sun Guy's kinda cute." Jennifer whispered to Marie-Ange. "I wonder if he likes blondes?"

"You have no shame." Marie-Ange shook her head. Amara looked over at the blonde luck-manipulating Hellion. For that moment, Amara was reminded of Tabby, her best friend...

"_Bouncing Boy here. What's your status, Sun Boy?"_ A male voice answered from the ring.

"_We managed to deal with that cell of Punishers."_ Sun Boy chuckled with a smirk. _"They'll be rotting in jail for a good long time." _Suddenly, the image showed the two Legionnaires vanishing. There was not even a flash of light or any noise. They just simply...vanished. **(3)**

"Oh my God!" Ray's jaw dropped.

"Holy-!" Roberto blinked.

"Are they alright?" Marie-Ange asked.

"No one knows." Ronnie shook his head. "And that's essentially what you were brought here. You kids have to travel one thousand years in the future, and aid the heroes of that time. If it's possible, you have to find and retrieve the missing heroes. And you have to find out what is changing reality. However, you have the chance to pass this up, and go on to your afterlives. What's it gonna be?"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like Ronnie put an offer on the table? What will happen next? Who will accept? Who will refuse? Find out in the next chapter!**_

**(1) – On Earth-616 (the Marvel comic books), Tarot was resurrected in the _X-Force_ title in 1997. As Ronnie explained, her return was never truly explained. What is known was that her life force was somehow connected to King Bedlam's. King Bedlam (Christopher Aaronson) is the insane evil brother of Jesse Aaronson.**

**(2) – Eh heh heh heh...**

**(3) – The Punishers are a street gang from the Guardians of the Galaxy comic. They're a group of psychos who modeled themselves after Frank Castle, the original Punisher.**


	2. In or Out?

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Mr. Stark makes a habit out of bailing out Avengers." - The Scarlet Witch, _Avengers (Vol. 1) #177_**

Chapter 2: In or Out?

**The Astral Plane**

"What's it gonna be?" Ronnie asked. The New Mutants and the Hellions looked at each other.

"...Uh..."

"There's gotta be a catch." Jennifer shook her head. "We get to come back to life? For free?"

"Ressurection involves a lot of paperwork." Ronnie explained. "So, when someone is brought back, they have to do something. It's a simple exchange."

"I get it!" Danielle realized. "We agree to investigate the changes in reality, we get lives again."

"And a kewpie doll goes to Danielle Moonstar!" Ronnie grinned. The rock legend made a plush toy that resembled a tiny version of Dani appear in his hand, then he handed the toy to the Cheyenne mutant.

"Huh?" Dani blinked at the toy. "How'd you do that?"

"Man, that was cool." Buford whispered to Fabian. The electrokinetic nodded.

"Uh-huh." Fabian agreed.

"You know, I want to return to life." Amara told Ronnie. "I don't want my life to end the way it did. It is not worthy of a princess." Ronnie chuckled.

"My death wasn't exactly a way a normal rocker goes out either. But since I never did drugs, and I can't stand the taste of alcohol..." The rocker shrugged.

"I'm a little suspicious of this." Jennifer crossed her arms. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"Blondie, here's the deal. You guys get brought back to life in the future, and you help investigate the missing heroes and reality-changing. Once you deal with that, and I know you kids can pull it off, you'll be allowed to go home."

"Well, if that's the deal..." The blonde luck-manipulator shrugged, arms still crossed. "Okay. I'm game. Besides, I want to see Wildstar again."

"I have to admit, I am curious." Ray shrugged. "Okay, I'll come back. Maybe the future will be really cool. You know, like _The Jetsons_. You know, with the flying cars and the buildings that are on poles high above the ground..."

"Knowing our luck, it'll be more like _Mad Max._" Roberto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Whadda madda, Sunspot? Chicken?" Ray mocked. "Don't you want to see Fire again? I know I do..." He grinned widely, making the girls roll their eyes.

"Yeah, I do..." Roberto admitted, after briefly glaring at Ray. "...even though she _does_ tend to embarrass me with her stories of her mad misadventures."

"Dude, even if you decide not to come back, she'll die at some point, and you will see her again, and those stories will continue to be told." Ray countered. The Brazilian's face paled.

"You got a point." Roberto nodded quickly. "I'll go! I'll go _ten _thousand if it means no more hearing Bea's embarrassing stories!"

"I suppose it would be interesting to see what the future is like..." Dani mused out loud. "Okay. I'll do this, too."

"I have to agree with Mirage and Berzerker." Marie-Ange smiled. "I am slightly curious myself. And since another version of me came back from the grave...it would be a start of a tradition, yes?"

"Well, if Dani, Ray, and Roberto come back, then perhaps I shall as well." Amara nodded. "I do not want to be the only New Mutant not to come back from beyond. And besides, I still wish to go shopping with Tabitha next week."

"Well...I..." Doug shifted nervously. "I admit, I _do_ want to see Rahne again." Doug told Ronnie. "I want to come back, but I don't think my powers will be any good if something bad happens. I mean, what can I do, translate a bad guy to death? When you fought Selene, you had that guitar. I don't have a thing."

"Maybe if we're lucky, the bad guy will be an evil language." Ray joked.

"Stop it, Ray." Dani ordered.

"Kid, Batman don't have any powers. Neither does many of those Green Lanterns without their rings. What about Iron Man and Sonic Blue? Without their armors, they're regular people." Ronnie argued.

"And the Punisher." Fabian shuddered. "He don't need powers to raise hell. That guy's a psycho!"

"Besides, kid. If these kids encounter any aliens, and there are a lot of 'em out there, they'll need a translator." Ronnie told the young blond.

"Doug, you should come along." Dani encouraged. "We're a team. We're all useful in a way."

"Well, alright..." Doug shrugged.

"I am not sure if I should." Haroun frowned. "No offense, Ronnie, but...I feel I deserve this fate."

"Huh?" Ray blinked.

"He's got this honor thing going." Jennifer sighed.

"Do you know _why_ I joined the Hellions?" The Moroccan cyborg asked Ronnie.

"Hang on." A clipboard appeared in Ronnie's hand. He flipped through a couple pages. "Oh yeah. I got you right here. You joined them because you felt bound by your honor."

"The Hellfire Club saved my life." Haroun bowed his head. "I loved my powers when I first manifested them. Unfortunately, my body was unable to handle the intense heat that came with the flight I had mastered. My mutation was imperfect. I had not developed an immunity to my own powers like many mutants have. I made...a stupid mistake." Ronnie nodded.

"We all do, kid."

"My mistake was never leaving the Institute when I had the chance." Doug pinched he bridge of his nose. He got elbowed by Dani for it, but Haroun ignored it. "Hey!"

"I...gained grievous injuries." Haroun sighed, bowing his head. "They repaired my damaged body with cybernetics. I even was given cybernetic implants put in to allow me to change direction in flight."

"So, you joined the Hellions as your way of thanking them." Ronnie realized. Haroun nodded.

"Huh." Roulette crossed her arms. "So that's your secret origin."

"Yeah, he's like Robocop." Buford grinned, making Fabian snicker.

"Well, let me tell you, you don't seem like a bad kid." Ronnie nodded. "If it weren't for the Hellfire Club, you could've been a hero. You know, you should accept this second chance at life. You can use it to start again with a clean slate."

"Hmmm..." The Moroccan rubbed his chin in thought. "You do have a point, Ronald. Alright, I accept. I shall undertake this mission as well."

"Okay, so that's Cypher, Roulette, Tarot, Jetstream, Berzerker, Mirage, Sunspot, and Magma." Ronnie nodded. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm not doing it." Tim growled.

"What?" Ray blinked.

"Dude, are you out of your mind?!" Roberto's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what Tim just said.

"Yeah, are you crazy?!" Jennifer looked at the redhead like he had lost his mind. "This is a guaranteed free chance to live again!"

"For what?" Tim scowled. "To aid a bunch of heroes that would've debuted a long time after we die anyway? What's the point? We don't even get to have another shot at Fitzroy!"

"Tim, this is more important right now." Dani told the energy-blaster. "Didn't you hear what Ronnie said? All of reality is in danger, and we may be able to help stop it!"

"Great! Good!" Tim grunted. "Ever since I found out I was dead, I've wanted a shot at Fitzroy! It's not fair!"

"The afterlife ain't fair, kid." Ronnie shook his head.

"Screw all of you!" Tim grunted, walking away. "I'll find my own way back, and I'll get my hands on Fitzroy!"

"Kid, Fitzroy is dead! He's getting what's coming to him! Don't worry about that! You get a free shot at living again!" Ronnie tried to tell him. Tim stopped and looked at Ronnie.

"And what about you?" Tim reminded. "Don't you want to come back and get your hands on Selene for killing you?" The rock legend looked at the redhead.

"Every damned day I did." Ronnie nodded. "But then my guitar found itself in good hands, hands that have consistently beat the hell out of that old witch." Tim grunted. "You've been avenged, kid. This is a rare opportunity. I'd take it. A second chance at living." The redhead bowed his head in thought.

"...I'll...think about it." Tim answered. Ronnie smiled.

"Okay. I'm not one of those ghosts that's 'accept-right-away-or-else'."

"Oh, that's good." Fabian told him. "Because...I want to know something."

"Shoot." Ronnie nodded.

"Well...is there a chance we could die again?" Fabian asked. Ronnie sighed.

"There's the risk, yeah. I'm not going to lie to you. There is the risk you kids could get killed again." The kids looked at each other.

"...I want to go out fighting." Dani scowled. "I didn't like the way I went out last time."

"Yes." Haroun agreed. "I was not given the option of dying an honorable death. I think it would be preferable than merely being ambushed like we were."

"I'm a little afraid, to be honest." Buford looked at the rocker with a little shame. "I mean...you know..."

"I'm with the big guy here." Jesse nodded in agreement. Fabian nodded. Ronnie smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'll let you guys think it over." The legend nodded. Jesse, Fabian, Buford, Everett, and Tim nodded in thanks. "Alright, the rest of you? You ready to go _back to the future?_" He started to laugh. "Sorry."

"Let's go. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home." Dani nodded.

"Alright!" Ronnie's hand started to glow. "Good luck, kids."

"Wait, aren't you coming with us?" Amara blinked.

"Sorry, kid." Ronnie shook his head. "I got other things to take care of." He snapped his fingers, and a flash of light erupted over Dani, Ray, Amara, Roberto, Marie, Doug, and Jennifer.

**New York City, one thousand years in the future**

A tall, powerful figure stood on top of a building in the futuristic New York City. His body and face was covered by a blue cloak and hood. He looked up slightly.

"My Cosmic Awareness has alerted me. They have returned. After one thousand years, the Lost Mutants have returned. I have been waiting for this day."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are about to make the big return! What insanity will happen next? Who was that figure? What kind of craziness will our heroes encounter in the far future? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	3. Welcome to the Future!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "You bet! I'd get lost in this joint!" - Nikki, _Avengers _(Vol. 1) #168**

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Future!

**Central Park, the 31st Century**

_**FWASH!**_

Amara Aquilla, Haroun al-Rashid, Ray Crisp, Marie-Ange Colbert, Roberto da Costa, Jennifer Stavros, Doug Ramsey, and Danielle Moonstar flashed into existence once again. They group of young mutants landed in the middle of the legendary New York landmark. They landed on the bright green grass with a _Thud!_

"Ohhhhh..." Danielle moaned, holding her head. "Who knew resurrection could be so screwy?"

"I guess that is why it is not done often." Haroun grunted. "Allow me." He helped up the girls.

"Thanks." Dani waved.

"Yeah, yeah." Jennifer grunted, lightly pushing Haroun off when she could finish getting up herself.

"Merci." Marie nodded in thanks.

"Huh. A Hellion with manners." Amara noted.

"I believe it is safe to say that I can no longer be considered a Hellion." Haroun responded.

"Tell that to the costumes, Robocop." Jennifer pointed out. "We're in our uniforms."

"At least you guys _have_ them." Roberto looked down at his clothes. "We're still in our civvies."

"They were what we wore when we..." Marie looked down at the ground. "...passed on."

"We must've been given perfect duplicates of our old bodies." Doug deduced. The young blond mutant translator then looked around. "Look at that." He pointed up at the sky. The other kids looked up.

"Wow..." They gasped in awe. The sky was bright and blue. The sun was shining, only a few small clouds in the sky. And the air was dotted with many futuristic flying vehicles, of different sizes, shapes, and colors. They looked like cars and trucks, only more aerodynamic, and lacking wheels.

"Incredible..." Haroun's jaw went agape.

"Whoa..." Ray blinked. "Just like _The Jetsons,_ man." He then grinned at Roberto. "I don't see no post-apocalyptic wasteland."

"Oh, shut up." Roberto grumbled.

"This is the future?" Amara blinked at the skyline. "The city looks so...beautiful. So...bright."

"Yeah, it reminds me of Atlantic City." Jennifer whistled. "Only without all the neon."

"Atlantic City?" Doug blinked. "I thought you were from Vegas." The blonde Hellion looked at Doug with a grin.

"I can't imagine why."

"Alright, alright. I see you guys are enjoying the sightseeing." Ronnie Rocker chuckled as he appeared.

"Hey, I thought you said you couldn't come with us." Jennifer blinked.

"I couldn't. I still have stuff to take care of back home." Ronnie explained. "I just forgot to tell you something."

"What?" Dani blinked.

"Not to worry." Ronnie grinned. "There's someone to keep an eye on you kids here." Ronnie's grin turned into a smirk. "I think you'll be very pleasantly surprised."

"Who?" Doug wondered.

"You'll see." Ronnie grinned. "Okay, I want to warn you. You kids are now in the 31st Century."

"We...kinda noticed." Ray waved up at the sky.

"Well, I just want to warn you: A lot of things are going to be very different here. But I think you'll be surprised that some stuff hasn't changed from the 21st Century." Ronnie told the kids. "Anyway, I have to go. Again, I wish you kids luck. And the guy who is sent to keep an eye on you is on his way. See you on the Astral Plane!" Ronnie disappeared, jauntily saluting at the kids.

"Well, there he goes." Dani blinked. She looked around at her teammates. "Now what?"

"Maybe we should wait." Marie suggested. "He did say someone was coming shortly."

"Uh, you guys..." Doug looked around. "I think we got company." Surely enough, the park was not deserted. People who were there slowly approached the young group of mutants.

"I hope to God they are friendly." Roberto winced.

"Sunspot, I think we're on Earth, so I don't think we need to worry about it." Ray rolled his eyes. The mutants watched carefully as the people who noticed them starting whispering amongst themselves.

"Who are those kids?"

"Anybody recognize them?"

"They could be Legionnaires."

"I dunno. They don't look like any Legionnaires I've ever seen."

"Maybe they're members of the Avengers."

"Avengers?" Danielle whispered. "The Avengers? There are still Avengers here?"

"But that's impossible!" Amara whispered. "The Avengers are from our time! How can there be Avengers in the far future?"

"Perhaps they are legacies or descendants." Haroun suggested.

"Hey, we died and came back." Jennifer reminded with a shrug. "Anything's possible."

"Hey, look at that." Doug noticed something about the crowd. "Look at all these people..." The young mutants noticed that the people that were staring at them were different. Most of them were normal Earth natives, but they saw various other people there. Some with various colored skins, and Doug could've sworn that he saw some had pointed ears. **(1)**

"Yeah..." Ray mumbled in amazement. "None of them seem hostile towards each other."

"Maybe they're from Haven." One man suggested.

"Haven? The Mutant Homeworld?" A blue-skinned lady blinked. The New Mutants and Hellions blinked.

"Mutant..._homeworld?!_" Dani blinked.

"Interesting..." Haroun placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Evidently at some point in the thousand years between our deaths and collective rebirth, mutants left Earth somehow."

"Wouldn't surprise me if we were _forced_ off." Jennifer scowled.

"Did you hear that?" A woman in a bob haircut and pointed ears noticed. "They said they were mutants."

"Well, would you look at that?" A man chuckled. "Most of them live on Haven."

"I've seen their Queen on the holovision. She's got a real anger problem." One man winced. **(2)**

"Can you blame her?" An older man shook his head. "Mutants had been persecuted for a long time, especially during the 21st Century. They haven't forgotten it, and they made sure their descendants haven't forgotten it."

"Uhm...Excuse me?" Danielle waved her hand. "Uh, hi. We're from-!" Suddenly, a rumbling was heard. The crowd turned around, and they panicked.

"PUNISHERS!" A woman screamed. "RUN!" The crowd scattered.

"Wait! Stop! We need some help!" Dani exclaimed.

"Uh, Dani..." Ray pointed ahead.

"Oh, boy..." Doug winced.

"I do not like the sound of that." Marie put her hand to her mouth. A large tank-like vehicle rumbled into the park, amidst the fleeing crowd. It was a powerful black monster of metal, with four treads, two on each side. The top of the vehicle and the sides were decorated with futuristic weaponry, and there were missile pods mounted on the sides of the turrets and the vehicle's sides. The front of the vehicle bore an icon of a white painted skull. "Oh dear..."

"And I thought the _original_ Punisher was insane." Roberto winced.

"We're dead. Again." Doug groaned.

"No we are not." Amara snarled, powering up. "If these...Punishers...wish a fight...they shall get one." However, the Roma Novan princess didn't notice that Jennifer had a reaction to her fiery form.

"Huh huh huh huh huh..." The blonde luck-manipulator's face paled, and she started hyper-ventilating. She gulped as panic overcame her mind. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt the urge to run. She had to get out of there. "No..." She whimpered. "Not again..."

"...Jennifer?" Marie blinked. "Are you alright?"

"No..." Jennifer whimpered as she saw Amara's fiery form. "Not again...please not again..."

"Oh my God..." Doug's eyes widened. "Amara! Power down!"

"What?" Amara turned her head, and she noticed Jennifer's panicked reaction. "What's with her?"

"Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Jennifer shrieked, trying to run.

"Jennifer, calm yourself!" Haroun and Marie tried to hold their teammate.

"Fitzroy incinerated her." Dani remembered.

"Oh my God..." Doug realized. "She remembers her death."

"We all do, man." Ray blinked.

"No, Ray! Don't you get it?!" Doug snapped. "Roulette died by fire! The trauma must've made her pyrophobic!" **(3)**

"Get her away from me!" Jennifer screamed, tears running down her eyes. "Please! Not again! I don't want to get burned again!"

"Amara, power down!" Dani ordered. Amara sighed and followed Danielle's order.

"What was that all about?" Haroun wondered. Marie held a crying Jennifer.

"Must be a side effect of our resurrections." Doug deduced. "Deathly fear of what killed us."

"How come Ronnie didn't tell us about this?!" Ray growled.

"Maybe he didn't know about that!" Roberto snapped back.

"Ronnie never was returned to life, so he probably had no idea." Doug realized.

"Indeed." Haroun nodded in agreement. "This could present a problem."

"Speaking of problems..." Roberto pointed out. A group of men and women emerged from the tank-like vehicle, all clad in black bodysuits with the white skull chest emblem, white boots and gloves, and toting automatic weapons. The group were varied in ages and races. To the kids' shock, one of the automatic weapons toters appeared to be a freckled ten-year-old girl with red hair in ponytails!

"Well, well, well." The leader, a tall black bald man, smirked at the kids. "We got some kids loitering on the grass."

"We don't want any trouble..." Dani tried to explain. "We just got here, and we need some-!"

"Save it, lawbreaker!" A skinny redhaired man pointed his gun at the kids.

"Yeah!" An Asian woman pointed her gun. "Every day, we Punishers have to make sure you people stay true to the law!" The New Mutants and the Hellions raised their hands. The woman smirked. "The only way to make sure people learn to stay within the law...is to remove the lawbreakers."

"Put those guns down!" A golden laser beam lanced from the sky and hit the Punishers' tank, destroying it in an explosion. Marie immediately covered Jennifer's eyes, knowing the sight of the flames would cause her to freak out again.

"What was that?!" Ray yelled. A figure streaked down from the sky, clad in a red uniform with blue briefs, boots, gloves, and blue around the chest and shoulders. His face and head were concealed by a blue hood and cape that had a starfield underside. The costume had a chest emblem of a yellow eight-pointed star with long cardinal points. Around his wrists were golden bands with seven gems each on them. "Whoa!"

"Who is that?" Danielle blinked.

"Vigilante!" The bald black Punisher yelled. "Take him down!" The Punishers fired at the red-and-blue costumed man. However, the man's golden wristbands started to glow. Golden energy erupted from the bands and formed a solid wall in front of the hero, stopping the bullets. With a wave of his hands, the caped man caused the wall to fall to the ground, and slam into the Punishers, knocking them down. He then landed in front of the kids. He picked up a rock and pointed it at the lead Punisher, who was getting to his feet.

A rumbling noise could be heard from the man's hand, and it started to shake. The hero opened his hand, and the rock shot off like a rocket. The rock hit the Punisher, knocking him out.

"The Science Police can clean up now." The blue-caped-and-hooded man nodded.

"Who are you?" Dani blinked. The man turned around and pulled back his hood.

"Ronnie told me you guys were coming, but I already knew." The man explained as he pulled back his hood, revealing a blue-masked face. His mouth and chin were exposed, but they were covered by a blond beard. His hair was blond and longish.

"That voice..." Dani's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Ray blinked. The man removed his mask, revealing his full face.

"I have waited a thousand years for your return."

Dani, Ray, Roberto, Doug, and Amara couldn't believe it. He looked like he was in the prime of his adult years, but they knew it was him.

They were looking at Sam Guthrie. Cannonball.

_**Hey now, there's a shocker for you! What insanity will happen next? How is Sam still alive in the far future? Who are the Science Police? What is Sam going to do with our heroes? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Vulcans. NebulaBelt's Misfitverse has elements of the _Star Trek_ universe in it.**

**(2) – Haven is from the _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic. In this story, it serves as the home of many of the mutants, originally from Earth. Their ruler is Queen Rancor, a female descendant of Wolverine.**

**(3) – Pyrophobia is the fear of fire.**


	4. An Old Friend and New Heroes!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "He would stop at nothing!" - Yondu on Korvac, _Avengers (_Vol. 1)#167**

Chapter 4: An Old Friend, and New Heroes!

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

In the 31st Century, the Avengers still existed. At first glance, they may have seemed like the Avengers of the 21st Century, but in actuality, they were very different. The leader of this team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes was sitting in a chair. The chair was one of a group of chairs that was around a circular table. Earth's Mightiest Heroes were gathered together to discuss the strange disappearances.

At first glance, one would think he was the legendary Captain America. The costume though, was slightly different. The shoulders had silver pads with blue stars on them. This was a different man. He was known as_ Commander_ America, a genetically-engineered super-soldier. Leaning on his chair was the circular vibranium-steel alloy shield that was wielded by the original Captain America over one-thousand years ago. **(1)**

To his left, sat a redhaired man in a rad-and-gold uniform, with gold gloves and boots, a gold band around the waist, and a chest emblem of a flame in a white circle. He scowled in impatience. His name was Harold "Harry" Storm, the Tachyon Torch. A descendant of Johnny Storm, the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four, the Tachyon Torch had pyrokinetic abilities, but at a much greater level than his heroic ancestor. In his flame form, he could even survive in space. He was a brash, cocky hothead. **(2)**

To Commander America's right, sat a powerful, beautiful green-skinned, haired, and eyed woman. She was dressed in a dark blue costume that resembled a single-strap one-piece swimsuit, and matching boots. She was Jhen Walters, the Gammazon. She was a clone of the original She-Hulk, Jennifer Walters, a heroine active over a millenium past. She had the great strength and durability of the original, and she also seemed to have the humor of the original as well.

At Jhen's right, sat a man in red-and-gold futuristic armor. His helmet was on the table, revealing that he had short blond hair and a clean-shaven face. His name was Randall Pierce, and he's was the Iron Man of the 31st Century. An employee of Brande Industries, Pierce worked as a corporate mascot. A scientist at heart, Pierce preferred to work in the lab and tinker with various gadgets than be a superhero, but he was willing to aid his fellow Avengers in their time of need. **(3)**

At Iron Man's right, sat a hero who needed an introduction. A near-immortal warrior. Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. His service to the Avengers was legendary. He was highly respected by his teammates because he served in the original Avengers, way back in the 21st Century.

To Thor's right, sat a young woman in a yellow costume with an emblem of a black insect that left her legs bare and black bands around her arms. Her boots were also yellow with black around the calves. Her hair was red, and she wore a pale yellow domino mask with "wings" on the side. Her costume was completed by a pale yellow cape. She was Lonna Liang, the Insect Queen. A heroine from the planet of Xanthu, she was also a fashion designer. She had the power to imitate the abilities of any insect or arachnid. **(4)**

Finally, the seventh member of the Avengers. She was a teenaged girl clad in futuristic blue armor with silver and black highlights, most notably silver lightning bolts at the shoulders. Her silver helmet, which slightly resembled the famous helmet of the Greco-Roman messenger god Mercury, complete with blue wings on the sides, rested on the table in front of her, revealing her long braided brown hair and bright blue eyes. Monica Mercury Burton, a young genius from Ohio, was the latest Sonic Blue. A direct descendant of the original Sonic Blue, Spencer Allen Burton, Monica was the latest in a long family tradition. She had inherited the armor from her father, who was Sonic Blue before her. For the last thousand years, Cincinnati was protected by a Sonic Blue.

"I'm glad you could all make it here." Commander America greeted his teammates. "As you know, several members of the Legion of Super-Heroes had vanished over the last several days, and Bouncing Boy is very concerned."

"Oh, come on." Harry rolled his eyes. "You know how many Legionnaires there are? There's like a zillion of them!"

"That doesn't mean they shouldn't be written off." Jhen frowned.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "The Legion are numerous, but every one of them is a valuable ally."

"Forgive me..." Monica crossed her arms. "But I'm not exactly too fond of the Legion myself."

"Monica, one of my fellow Xanthuians is a Legionnaire." Lonna pointed out. "I know how you feel about the Legion..."

"It's not the Legion I cannot stand." Monica explained. "It's their stupid rule about no technologically-empowered heroes being allowed to sign up for Legion membership. Blasted Luddites. They have a..." Monica chewed out the next word like it tasted foul. "..._magician_ on their team, yet no technologically-empowered heroes."

"You know why, Monica." Jhen reminded. "That whole thing with the first Kid Quantum."

"Forgive me, for I'm not the type to speak ill of the dead, but James Cullen was an arrogant fool!" Monica grunted. "I repeatedly warned him. Me and Jazmin both warned him about misusing the Quantum Belt! The only reason they let Jazmin on board is because she internalized the belt's powers." The brown-haired teenager groaned. "James Cullen decides to be stupid, and all technology-using heroes get punished for it! What if the White Witch snapped out of the blue and went on the rampage?! Her magic could do a lot more and lot worse damage than an exploding Quantum Belt!"

"Okay Monica, calm down..." Harry chuckled.

"Well..." Commander America scratched the back of his head. "On to another subject. Monica, is Kid Razor coming? I know she can be rather...temperamental..."

"Temperamental..." Jhen shook her head. "Commander, she called you out on national television."

"Just like the first Kid Razor and Captain America." Thor chuckled. "Evidently, disrespect for the establishment is most common among all the bearers of Kid Razor's guitar over the centuries."

"That's an understatement." Monica rolled her eyes. "And yes, I called her. She's on her way. What about Captain Marvel? Shouldn't he be here, too?"

"Aye, but Captain Marvel had to take care of some business." Thor answered.

"I just hope that Razor doesn't decide to make a scene." Monica sighed.

**The skies over New York**

"_Carry on our wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done!_" A feminine voice sang loudly. "_Lay your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more!_" The singer was a teenage girl, flying through the air in an aura of rainbow-colored energy. Her long wild hair was blonde with black streaks. Her dark eyes shone with playfulness. She was Asian in descent, and her face was painted in blue, black, and white. She was dressed in a rock t-shirt with the sleeves and lower half ripped off, exposing her arms and midriff. She was also wearing black leather pants with blue legs, decorated in white razor blades. The pants were held up by a blue belt with silver studs and a belt buckle in the shape of Kid Razor's "winged razor blade" insignia. She had blue, white, and black rags tied around her upper arms, and she also had on blue biker gloves with black forearm bands that had silver studs. Strapped on her was a guitar in the ancient style known as the Flying V, blue with a black-and-white pickguard.

She was Suzi Lee, the latest Kid Razor. The heroine of Cleveland, she also held membership with the Avengers. She was a cocky, arrogant rebellious heroine who fought crime in Cleveland with rock music, like her predecessors over the last thousand years, starting with the first Kid Razor, Robert Redford Parkins. Heroism was in her blood, as she was a direct descendant of the X-Man Jubilation Lee, aka Jubilee. Ironically, Jubilee was a huge fan of the original Razor. She stopped and smirked at a crowd. "Hey New Yorkers!"

"Huh?" The crowd looked up in awe, whispering among themselves. Suzi smirked. **(5)**

"The Kid of Rock read the sports pages today, and she learned that once again, the New York Yankees choked in the Series! HA HA!" She shot them a rude gesture. "HA HA! You guys lost again! Cleveland are still champs! Ten years running!" She flew away laughing. "Ah, the Kid of Rock can't stand New Yorkers."

**Central Park, the 31st Century**

"Sam?!" Dani's jaw dropped.

"Cannonball?!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!" Haroun gasped.

"Cannonball." Sam smirked. "Now there's a codename I haven't heard in a long time." He noticed tat the people who ran away were starting to gather around again. "Mask time." He put his mask back on, making sure no one saw him with it off.

"Hey, look!" A man pointed at Sam. "It's Captain Marvel!"

"Captain Marvel?!" Some of the people started mumbling amongst themselves.

"Captain Marvel?" Jennifer repeated. The blonde luck-manipulator shook her head with a chuckle. "Now there is a dumb superhero name for you."

"At least he didn't take the codename from a casino game." Roberto snorted.

"Hey, I was given the name Roulette, thank you very much!" Jennifer snorted back.

"Sounds like you're pretty popular, man." Ray noted. Sam shrugged.

"I'm considered one of Earth's greatest heroes. I'm very respected among the heroes of this time. It helped that I've been doing this stuff for a thousand years."

"A-A-_thousand-_?!" Dani's jaw dropped. "That's impossible!"

"How can you be alive now?!" Roberto blinked.

"I think they know each other." A woman noticed.

"Omigod! It's Captain Marvel!" A couple teenage girls squealed.

"I don't think we can talk here." Sam frowned. He pointed his fist at the young mutants. With a high-pitched wail, the golden band around Sam's wrist erupted in golden light. The bands started to emit a coherent golden energy that wrapped itself around the heroes, forming a protective bubble around them.

"Amazing..." Marie put her hand on the bubble's wall.

"Hey, Sammy! Where'd you learn to do this?" Roberto blinked.

"I'll explain later. Let's get you out of here." Sam rocketed off, dragging the bubble containing the New Mutants and the Hellions, making them.

"Whoa!" A green-skinned woman gasped.

"Oh, now I know what flying is like for him..." Amara groaned, clutching her stomach.

"Sam, what're you trying to do?! Liquefy us?!" Ray yelled.

"I'm taking you to my place." Sam explained. "Hang on!" The immortal blond mutant hero streaked through the sky.

"My stomach..." Roberto moaned.

"My brains are going into my feet..." Doug whined.

"Oh God, I hope he doesn't make any sudden turns..." Jennifer groaned.

"Don't say it! You'll jinx us!" Marie yelped weakly.

"Sam, if we arrive where you plan to take us alive, remind me to KILL YOU!" Dani screamed. Sam chuckled.

"I'd like to see you try. I can't die." Sam told the Cheyenne mutant. "Here we are." Sam landed on top of a large building. It was a large white mansion. "Last stop, everybody off." He dissipated the bubble, allowing the New Mutants and Hellions to land on the ground.

"LAND!" Doug whooped in joy, hugging the ground. "Mwah mwah mwah mwah!" He started kissing the roof.

"Don't kiss my house." Sam told the blond flatly.

"I don't blame him..." Roberto groaned, holding his head.

"Coming back to life wasn't worth this..." Amara winced.

"Uhhhh, I need my stomach readjusted..." Ray moaned. Jennifer looked over the edge and whistled.

"Wow. You live here?" The blonde luck-manipulator was impressed. "Not bad for an X-Man."

"I haven't been an X-Man in a very long time." Sam told the young mutants.

"Wow! You must be loaded!" Jenny grinned. The former Cannonball shrugged.

"Being immortal does have its perks." He walked over to a sunroof and opened it. "Come on inside." He called down. "Sersi! I have some guests you oughta meet!"

"Who's Sersi?" Ray blinked. Sam smirked.

"My girlfriend." The immortal mutant explained. "She and I have been together for the past couple hundred years...I gotta remember to get her something nice for our anniversary next week." The Lost Mutants' jaws dropped.

"Oh, my God..." Roberto's jaw dropped as he and the others came down into the mansion via the sunroof.

"Tell me about it." Marie nodded. "Well, Ronnie Rocker did warn us the 31st Century would shock us."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the heroes of the 31**__**st**__** Century are on alert! Which Legionnaires have vanished? How will the Lost Mutants react to Sam's life and girlfriend? Can the Avengers solve the case? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – The big misconception is that Cap's shield is made from an alloy of adamantium and vibranium. Not true. The shield was actually made from vibranium and an "experimental steel alloy". The vibranium gives Cap's shield its famed ricocheting ability and toughness.**

**(2) – The Tachyon Torch, Commander America, and the Gammazon are not made up by me. They were created by Roy Thomas, Ron Wilson, and RJM Lofficier, and first appeared in _What If #19_ (Vol. 2) in December 1990. I used them because _The Korvac Saga_ is originally an Avengers story, and they fit my needs perfectly. I made up Tachyon Torch's real name. He never was given one in the comics.**

**(3) – In the comics, Randall Pierce isn't a person. During _Armor Wars,_ Tony Stark/Iron Man threw Nick Fury and SHIELD off his trail by creating papers for a fake employee named Randall Pierce, who he claimed wielded the Iron Man armor and went rogue.**

**(4) – The Insect Queen here is an alien from Volume 4 of the Legion of Superheroes' own comic. She was a nod to Lana Lang, who was the heroine known as Insect Queen back in the Silver Age of Comic Books. Interestingly enough, her home planet, Xanthu, is also the native world of the gravity-manipulating Legionnaire known as Star Boy. I had her be a future Avenger here so I could have a Wasp-analogue. I also plan to slightly alter her powers here.**

**(5) – Suzi's name is a nod to Jubilee and singer Suzi Quatro.**


	5. Welcome Home!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "We're not taking any deal!"**

Chapter 5: Welcome Home!

**The skies over New York City, the 31st Century**

"_Twenty-twenty-twenty four hours to goooo-oh-oh, I wanna be sedated!_" Suzi Lee, Kid Razor, sang loudly and proudly as she streaked through the sky. The blonde Asian was singing a Ramones song, which by the 31st Century, was considered an ancient classic, older than even Captain Marvel himself.

At times, it seemed that rock 'n' roll as a music would fade and be forgotten. Not if the various incarnations of Kid Razor could help it. Over the centuries, the various wielders of the magic guitar worked to keep rock and roll alive, to preserve ancient songs, and make new contributions. Suzi Lee was no different.

A successful musician, Suzi liked being Kid Razor. She could let Razor be the wild public persona, while as Suzi, she could live quietly out of the camera's eye. She streaked by a yellow flying car with a checkerboard pattern on the side. A 31st Century taxicab.

"Hey, yo! Razor!" The cabbie, a grey-haired man, whooped. Suzi grinned and stopped.

"Hey there, old man." Razor grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much." The cabbie shrugged. "Waitin' for a fare." Music was heard from the dashboard. "Huh?" The cabbie looked at his dashboard, particularly at the little television inside the cab. An image of a newscaster, an Andorian, was seen. **(1)**

"_And in local news, we have obtained word from the Legion of Super-Heroes Outpost! It seemed that the Legionnaire Saturn Girl is the latest victim of the mysterious vanishings of super-heroes..._" The little television newscaster informed.

"I'll be damned." The abbie shook his head. "How many of those Legion guys vanished?"

"Four or five, I think." Razor blinked.

"Actually, six Legionnaires have vanished." A feminine voice reminded. An elder woman, who looked to be in her early thirties, appeared, floating near Razor. She was translucent, floating in a blue aura. She was Caucasian, with long dark hair, clad in a red jumpsuit with a silver belt and matching high-heeled boots.

She was Lorelei DeYoung, the bearer of the magical guitar of Kid Razor before Suzi Lee. Lorelei would later die at the hands of a revenge-seeking Selene, the immortal mutant sorceress. After her death, the guitar went to Suzi Lee, and Lorelei became Suzi's spirit guide, like Ronnie Rocker to the original Razor. Due to her immortality, Selene had fought every single incarnation of Kid Razor over the centuries. She had even killed a couple of the Razors in her quest for the magic guitar. **(2)**

"Oh, hey Di." Razor greeted. The cabbie's jaw dropped.

"The Kid of Rock's ghost friend." Razor grinned. "All the Razors have them."

"Uh..." The cabbie just gaped at the ghost. Lorelei smiled and waved.

"Hello." Diana greeted.

"Hoo boy." The cabbie shook his head. "That's it, no Romulan Ale for me."

"Hey, Razor." Lorelei smiled. "And actually, six Legionnaires had vanished."

"Wow. Six?" Razor blinked. "Huh. The Kid of Rock didn't think that the Legion would notice six of their own vanishing. There's so damn many of them! There's so damn many Legionnaires that the only way to get a group picture of them all is to put the camera in orbit! Oh, the Kid of Rock just remembered! She has to get her butt over to Avengers Mansion." The Asian teen looked at the cabbie. "You want an autograph quick?"

"Uh yeah, sure!" The cabbie grinned, pulling out a small PDA-like device with a stylus attached to it by a thick black curly plastic wire. Razor pulled out the stylus and scribbled her name on it. "Hey, thanks! I'm never deleting this text file!"

"No problem." Razor smirked, flying off.

"Wait for me!" Lorelei flew after her young protege.

**Captain Marvel's House**

"Wow." Ray Crisp blinked as he looked around the room that the "Lost Mutants" found themselves in. It was a nice, modest-sized bedroom, painted a soothing shade of green. The walls were lined with various objects, mostly framed and mounted photos, and shelves full of books and memorabilia. "Look at this stuff."

"Things I've collected over the centuries." Sam explained. "I'd show you, but it would take forever. Come on downstairs." He waved them forward. "Sersi? Sersi, where are you, babe?"

"How the hell did you _get_ this loaded?" Jennifer blinked as the group went downstairs.

"Being an immortal does have its perks, Roulette." Sam smirked. "Unfortunately, the downsides are really bad."

"Like outliving everyone you ever cared about." Dani realized. Sam nodded.

"True. I have...except for Sersi. She's even older than me, believe it or not. She was very old in your time. She's several hundred thousand years old."

"Damn, Cannonball." Roberto smirked at the blond immortal. "You are a dog, aren't you? Seducing a woman who is many times older than you? For shame." Sam smirked back.

"I find that disturbing." Ray winced.

"Trust me, once you see her, you'll see why I'm with her." The immortal smirked.

"I bet she's ugly as sin." Ray winced.

"I bet she's like that Kim Catrall chick." Roberto grinned. "You know, old but still hot?"

"You two are a couple of pigs, you know that?" Dani scowled.

"Boys'll be boys, Moonstar." Jennifer chuckled. The group walked into the living room. It was a large room, painted green like the rest of the house. Like the rest of the house, the walls were filled with various pictures, paintings, and shelves of various curios and memorabilia.

"And here's the entertainment center." Sam waved at one corner. The "Lost Mutants" went agape at the sight. It was a large wooden shelf that took up one corner of the house, with a large television in the center. On the shelf below were a couple futuristic devices that may have been video game devices. To the immediate sides of the TV were large speakers, and in the shelves around the TV and speakers were cases full of discs.

"WOW!" They whooped in unison. The New Mutants and the Hellions gathered around the futuristic entertainment center, eagerly examining it.

"Can I live here?" Jennifer grinned widely. "Please?"

"Are these video games?" Ray pointed at the devices hopefully. "Please tell me there are video games in the 31st Century!"

"If there wasn't, I would've gone mad." Sam nodded.

"Look at all these CDs!" Dani pointed at the CD cases in the racks.

"You got a lot of music CDs, but none of those DVD things that Tabitha told me about?" Amara blinked.

"Those _are_ DVDs." Sam pulled one out. The case was the size of a CD case. "They just make the cases smaller now." The blond bearded immortal scoffed. "DVDs are so 21st Century anyway."

"Please tell me you have Magnum PI on these things!" Roberto begged.

"Why do you like that stupid show?" Ray scoffed.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I admired Tom Selleck on that show, man." Roberto told the elctrokinetic. "He had it all, man. He was working in Hawaii, he was having kick-ass adventures, he had a friend with a helicopter, he got a load of chicks. Oh God, the chicks..."

"Somehow, I don't think it was the ladies on that show you were admiring, 'Berto." Ray snickered, making the Brazilian mutant glare at the electrokinetic.

"Oh this brings back memories." Sam smirked.

"You insinuating something, Raymond?" Roberto growled, getting in Ray's face.

"What do you think, Liberace?" Ray smirked.

"You wanna lose some teeth?" Roberto snapped.

"Mon dieu..." Marie sighed, shaking her head as she watched the two argue..

"Reminds me of the fights you two, Monet, and Sharon would get into over which one of you Ace Starr liked." Haroun remarked at Marie and Jennifer.

"We weren't that bad, were we?" Marie blinked at the Moroccan cyborg. Haroun shot the French redhead a 'you-are-kidding-look'. Jennifer watched Ray and Roberto argue.

"I distinctly remember bashing Monet upside the head with a cookie tray." Jennifer remembered.

"I remember Fabian and Buford making bets on it." Haroun added.

"Who?" Amara blinked.

"Bevatron and Beef." The Moroccan cyborg clarified to the young Nova Roman. "Remember? You met them in the Astral Plane. They decided not to return right away. They wanted to think it over."

"Oh, right." Amara recalled. "I remember. Skullfire, Synch, and Bedlam decided to do the same thing."

"I hope they decide to return with us." Dani smiled. "This 31st Century seems pretty nice so far."

"Uhm, Sam..." Amara looked at the blond immortal.

"Yeah?"

"I have a couple questions..."

"I know what you're going to ask." Sam immediately shot the Nova Roman down. "I'm not going to tell you what happened to Tabitha, the X-Men, or anyone else since you all died. I was told by Ronnie Rocker that you guys would be allowed to return home once you help stop this big threat that he said was coming. If you guys came back with knowledge of the immediate future, you would screw up the timeline because you lot would be tempted to use that knowledge to change things."

"But what if that knowledge is helpful?" Dani countered.

"Even if that knowledge allows Earth to become a utopia in a week, it would still alter the timeline." Sam countered.

"Our presences here in this time surely must be an alteration of history." Haroun countered.

"Now there, I'll get a headache." Sam sighed. "Look, I know it's going to be hard, but you have to understand. Here in the 31st Century, what happened to you guys is set in stone. It cannot and should not be altered."

"You know, instead of depressing these just-reborn children, you should help them get accustomed to this time, my dear." A feminine voice chuckled. The group of mutants looked up and saw a beautiful woman stroll in, carrying a tray of sandwiches. She had long shiny straight dark hair that cascaded down her body to her lower back. She was dressed in what appeared to be a one-piece green swimsuit with matching boots and long opera gloves. Her green eyes were playfully twinkling, and she had a warm smile. "Hello, Lost Mutants."

"Hey, Sersi." Sam smiled. Ray's jaw dropped.

"_That_ is Sersi?" The electrokinetic's jaw dropped. Roberto laughed and whooped in delight.

"Yeah! Thank you God!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the New Mutants and the Hellions are going to love Sam's place! What insanity will happen next? Where will the New Mutants and Hellions stay? What is being done about the missing heroes? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Andorians are a race from Star Trek. They're blue-skinned with white hair and antennae like on old-style TVs.**

**(2) – The name Lorelei DeYoung is a nod to Styx, particularly their keyboardist and singer Dennis DeYoung, and their song "Lorelei".**


	6. Angst and Arrivals!

**Misfitverse: Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Now try to get some sleep out there!" - Tom Tucker, from the _Family Guy_ episode "Petergeist".**

Chapter 6: Angst and Arrivals!

**Captain Marvel's Mansion, Forest Hills, the 31st Century**

Sam Guthrie, the immortal hero known as Captain Marvel, was standing on the balcony of his home in Forest Hills. He had his hands on the railing, and his head was down.

"Penny for your thoughts, beloved?" Sersi inquired as she walked up to him. "Your friends are downstairs, enjoying your video games. You should talk to them."

"...I thought I put it behind me." Sam shook his head. "I thought I put that damned day behind me...Seeing them again...after one thousand years, it comes back to haunt me...why me?"

"Why what?" Sersi blinked. The dark-haired Eternal possessed telepathy, but she didn't use it to pry into minds.

"Why do I have to be the one to watch over them?" Sam sighed. "I got duties."

"Sam..." Sersi put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "They're familiar with you. You're the only link they have to their home in this time. They'll need you."

"Yeah." Sam scowled. "They'll need me to screw up and let them get killed again."

"That wasn't your fault, Sam." Sersi tried to reassure the blond hero. "You didn't kill them. And there was nothing you could've done."

"But I couldn't even try!" Sam countered. "I mourned them for a long time. Even the Hellions. Even when we got new students at the old Institute..." The External sighed.

"I was around during that dark day, too. Don't you forget that." Sersi reminded. "We didn't meet then, but I heard about that day. That psychopath Fitzroy killed them. He came out of nowhere, and he had the elements of surprise and preparation on his side. But he got what he deserved. You couldn't try because you weren't given a chance to."

"I know that, but a part of me won't listen." Sam admitted. "What if...what if something happens and I can't save them again?"

"I...don't know." Sersi admitted. "But I do know this. You are not the same man that you were at the Massacre. You were an inexperienced New Mutant. But now..." She put an arm around him. "You're stronger. You learned to use your powers in new ways. You've done a wonderful job protecting this world and the galaxy beyond. You've garnered the respect of heroes of many generations. You've done a lot for this world in only one thousand years. Charles Xavier would be very proud." The dark-haired Eternal looked at Sam. "Talk to them, Sam. Make your peace with them. This is your chance to finally put that black day behind you once and for all. You have a wonderful opportunity in front of you. Don't waste it." With a sigh, Sam got up.

"I gotta make a call."

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

Suzi Lee, the young fearless heroine known as Kid "Rock 'n' Roll" Razor, streaked through the skies of New York City, finally landing in front of Avengers Mansion.

The mansion looked like a large red-brick building, the size of an entire city block. In general, the building's design and materials indicated that it was built during a long-gone era, and the building seemed to speak many a tale of the past. However, the building's looks also indicated it was willing to change with the times, and its design welcomed the 31st Century. The front had a large white A in the front of the building, and there was a glass dome on the roof of the building.

"Here at last." Suzi pointed out the obvious.

"Really? I never noticed." Lorelei DeYoung appeared, flicking her long dark hair.

"You're a load of laughs." Razor rolled her eyes. "You're as fun as Monica sometimes."

"You know that both Monica and me are just looking out for you." Lorelei smirked at her protege. "Remember when we first met? I was wielding the magic guitar at the time."

"Yeah." Suzi smirked. "Hard to believe you could still sling and swing the magic axe at your age." Lorelei laughed.

"Hey, seventy-three is the new thirty." Lorelei smirked. "When I became a ghost, I decided to assume the appearance I had as a younger woman, when I was at my greatest at the guitar myself. Plus, I knew that you'd never listen to me as an old woman."

"I listen to you." Suzi frowned. "I just don't find anything you say interesting or useful."

"Cute, Suze." Lorelei rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's get inside." The Fearless One walked into the Mansion. The doors were clear, with the A logo stenciled on them. A little black round gadget emerged from the wood above the doors. A glowing red light switched on, and pointed itself at Razor.

"_Vocal print identification, please._" The machine requested in a feminine voice. Razor sighed.

"This is why the Kid of Rock gets so annoyed with the Avengers. This damn security thing." The Kid of Rock grumbled. She sighed and looked up.

"Let me in or I blast you!" She demanded.

"Just say the phrase." Lorelei groaned.

"_Incorrect. Entrance denied._" The electric eye told the Kid of Rock 'n' Roll. Razor scowled and pointed her guitar at the eye.

"Razor, no!" Lorelei yelled.

_Vroom! **BLAM!**_

Razor plucked her guitar, and a beam of rainbow light erupted from the guitar's head. The beam slammed into the eye.

"Nobody denies Kid Razor entrance anywhere. She goes where she wants." Razor smirked. The young woman then kicked down the seemingly-glass sliding doors. The doors were made of a near-indestructible clear plastic-like material, but the mechanisms that held the doors and moved them were not, allowing the blonde Asian to kick them down.

"Razor! Did you really need to do that?!" Lorelei snapped.

"Yeah." Razor shrugged. "I did."

**The Meeting Room of Avengers Mansion**

"I'm here!" Razor announced to the other Avengers. "Avengers, rejoice! The Kid of Rock 'n' Roll has arrived!"

"About time, you loudmouth." Harry grunted, crossing his arms. He was still in his seat.

"What took you so long?" Jhen smiled, looking up from the handheld video game she was playing. "Satisfying your fans and teasing the autograph hounds?"

"A little of this, a little of that." Razor smirked, Lorelei floating right behind her. Commander America sighed as he reviewed the security footage of Razor blasting the Mansion front door's electric eye.

"Razor, _must_ you destroy the electric eye?" The super-soldier grunted at the rocker.

"Why am I not surprised?" Monica sighed, putting down her PDA with her eBook in it and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"For an eye, that thing is blind as a bat. That's the only way it couldn't have recognized me." Razor scowled.

"I'm sorry, Commander..." Lorelei smiled apologetically at the patriotically-clad super-soldier. "But the Razors have always been wild ones. I should know. I was the one before this one." Like all the ghost guides, Lorelei gladly helped keep Suzi's identity a secret. She'd only reveal it if Suzi wished.

"The Razors are wild, alright." Monica frowned. "My family has a long history with them. It's been kind of traditional for the Razors to team up with my ancestors over the years."

"Ah, you know your family loved it!" Suzi winked.

"The Razors can be destructive, Commander." Thor reassured. "But they are truly on the side of good." A beeping was heard.

"That had better be Captain Marvel." Harry grumbled.

"I hope so." Lonna nodded. She got up and walked up to a monitor and pressed a button. On it was the face of Sam Guthrie. "Captain Marvel!"

"Hey, my Cosmic Awareness told me you guys would need me." Sam explained. "Sorry I haven't called. I've had business. I know about the missing Legionnaires."

"That Cosmic Awareness of yours makes it so hard for us to plan surprise parties for you, you know that?" Jhen teased. Lonna giggled. Sam let out a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, Sersi hates it, too."

"Yeah, the Kid of Rock heard about them." Razor nodded. "Which ones are missing? I know about Saturn Girl..." She punched up an image on another monitor. The image was of a beautiful blue-eyed blonde teenage girl,dressed in a pink costume with a large white stripe down the center of the costume, with white boots and gloves. The costume had a white chestplate with an emblem of a yellow ringed planet on it. Her blonde eyebrows were slanted upwards, similar to Professor Xavier's. Her ears were decorated by a pair of pink earrings in the shape of ringed planets.

Saturn Girl, born Irma Ardeen, was a native of Titan, a moon of Saturn. She was one of the founders of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Like a lot of Titanians, she was blessed with great powers of the mind, mainly telepathy and the power to control minds.

"Why am I not surprised that you wouldn't be aware of _that_ little detail?" Monica scowled at her friend. Razor chuckled.

"Don't blame the Kid of Rock, Monny. You can't keep track of their numbers, there's so damned many of them."

"Aye, one of the big things about the Legion is their great numbers." Thor agreed. "How such a large team can be kept together is beyond e'en my Asgardian mind."

"It's their thing." Jhen shrugged.

"The roll calls must be a nightmare." Harry snickered. "So Saturn Girl is the latest missing Legionnaire. That makes her, Wildfire, Karate Kid..."

"I heard when he vanished , Princess Projectra went ballistic. She vowed to go to war with whoever kidnapped him." Lonna snickered.

"Indeed." Commander America sighed. "Bouncing Boy told me they had to sedate her."

"Ah, young love." Razor snickered.

"...Sun Boy, Star Boy, and Catspaw." Harry continued. **(1)**

"Who is Catspaw?" Loanna blinked.

"I know her." Monica remembered. "April Dumaka. She was kidnapped and experimented on by a hidden cell of Dominators on Earth." While imprisoned, the Dominators discovered Dumaka had a dormant X-Gene. When it was activated, Dumaka's ears turned leaf shaped, her canines became sharp and fang-like, and her finger and toe-nails grew out into retractable claws. Her senses also became superhumanly sharp, including gaining night-vision, and finally, she obtained superhuman speed, agility, and reflexes. After the Legion freed her and helped her learn how to handle her newfound powers, April Dumaka took the name Catspaw and joined the Legion.

"She's new, and greener than grass, but she's got potential. That's what Bouncing Boy told me." Lonna nodded.

"She reminds me a lot of a friend I once had back in the 21st Century." Sam remembered. "Speaking of the 21st Century, you won't believe what happened to me."

"What?" Jhen blinked.

"Another cosmic menace?" Razor rolled her eyes. Sam shook his head.

"No." The blond immortal answered. "Some friends of mine returned from the dead. The New Mutants and the Hellions."

"The who?" Razor blinked.

"They're rather obscure. The original teams anyway." Monica remembered. "The original versions of those two teams were very short-lived. Most of them got massacred. But the event had huge consequences. A prophecy claimed that when a great cosmic evil rises, the victims of that event will return and defeat the evil."

"That's an old mutants' tale." Suzi grunted. "Haven treats it like it's some kind of religious thing."

"The Prophecy of the Lost Mutants is a huge part of mutant lore, Razor." Lonna reminded. "Queen Rancor may not believe it, but a lot of her people do."

"Queen Rancor should come over." Sam shook his head. "Right now, in my home, I have Mirage, Magma, Berzerker, Sunspot, Cypher, Jetstream, Tarot, and Roulette. They've returned. I think the prophecy is starting to come true. And I got a feeling that the disappearances of the Legionnaires are connected to it."

"A logical assumption." Monica nodded. Razor rolled her eyes.

"So some people came back from the dead. That's not unusual." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but eight at once, Tacky?" Jhen raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." Thor agreed. "On Asgard, prophecies are often taken quite seriously. They can be defied, but we do take them quite seriously. There hath been many a prophecy about Ragnarok, but we hath been able to stop it." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, Thor. But this prophecy is a good one." The blond countered.

"So you think that the disappearances are connected to the prophecy?" Commander America deduced.

"They have to be." Sam answered. "Look, I'll take them over to meet you." 

"It will be kind of neat to meet actual natives of the 21st Century." Monica smiled. "I know Cosmic Boy would love to meet them, a history fan and all."

"Yeah. Ladies and gentlemen, meet the relics from an age when heroes cared more about imprisoning other heroes than villains." Razor snorted. Harry laughed.

"Ah, the 21st Century. The Age of Prejudice and Paperwork."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the Lost Mutants will meet the future Avengers! What insanity will happen next? How will they get along? Can our heroes save the day? Where are the missing Legionnaires? What role will they play? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Catspaw/April Dumaka is a rather obscure character. She first appeared in_ Legion of Super-Heroes (vol. 4) #_33. Her Legion tenure was very short, as the Legion's entire continuity got rebooted thanks to _Zero Hour_. Post-_Zero Hour_, she made a very short (two panels) cameo as a possible candidate for the Workforce, a rival team to the Legion. She has not appeared in any form in the current version of the Legion.**


	7. To Meet the Avengers!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "You can't handle the truth!" - Jack Nicholson, _A Few Good Men_**

Chapter 7: To Meet the Avengers!

**Haven, the 31st Century**

Haven. In the media and in the eyes of pop culture, the planet was known as "The Mutant Homeworld", because the majority of Earth's mutants, and their descendants, resided there. However, it wasn't quite right. The planet's population was really more of a mix of various races. Haven was a home to anyone who needed it.

A woman stood at a balcony of an ornate palace, staring out into the horizon. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, her mind and eyes were lost in thought. Her dark hair was styled in a similar manner to the ancient legendary hero known as Wolverine. However, she also had a long black ponytail that reached down to her lower back. She was dressed in a tan-and-brown costume that had a plunging neckline. She had her hands clasped behind her back.

Her name was Rancor. She was a direct descendant of Wolverine, his great-great-granddaughter. She was also the ruler of Haven. She ruled fairly and with honor, but she was also known for her temper and stubbornness. She knew about the tales of prejudice that plagued humanity in the 21st Century, and she set out to make sure that the natives of her world never suffered from prejudice the way her ancestors did. As a result, Haven was known for being rather isolationist. They weren't xenophobic, like the planet Daxam was, but Haven were isolationists. They even turned down several offers to join the United Planets out of fear that other member planets would demand their membership revoked simply because the planet was a home for mutants. **(1)**

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" A feminine voice cried out. Rancor's sharp hearing picked up the cries. The Queen of Haven turned her head. She saw a white-cloaked and hooded woman run into the balcony chamber. She was carrying a large leather-bound book. "Waah!" She tripped and fell to the ground with an "Oof!", dropping her book. Rancor sighed, one corner of her slightly twitching upwards as she shook her head.

"Oracle, you never fail to make an entrance, as usual." Rancor chuckled slightly. Oracle was a member of Rancor's elite protectors of Haven, the Royal Guard. She was, as her codename indicated, a precognitive.

"Sorry, your majesty." She babbled nervously, collecting herself and picking up her book. Her hood fell back, revealing that she was a pale woman with short pink hair. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it this time?" Rancor frowned, crossing her arms. "Are the Masters of Disasters at it again? You know what happens when those two are in the same room! You'd think after a thousand years, the English and the Argentines would get over that damned feud!"

"Well, to be fair, your majesty, they only really start fighting during World Cup time." Oracle grinned.

"Well, I haven't heard any explosions today, so I doubt it's those two at it again." Rancor sighed. "What was so important that required you to perform your famous routine?" Oracle ran over to a monitor in the room.

"Majesty, look at this." She pressed a button, which showed a newscaster reporting.

"_And in Earth news, New York City was shocked by an event in Central Park today..._" Footage was played of the Lost Mutants appearing out of nowhere in a flash of light. Rancor blinked.

"You are joking." Rancor blinked. "Probably time travelers again. Would not be the first time. Let the Avengers or the Legion deal with them."

"That's what I thought as well, majesty. But look." Oracle paused the footage. "Look at the children in the park." Rancor rolled her eyes and looked at the teenage mutants.

"What? I don't know any of them."

"But I do." Oracle countered.

"You?" Rancor blinked. "Is this some kind of practical joke? Because if it is, it is not a very funny one."

"I've seen these children before." Oracle answered, pausing the footage.

"Where?" Rancor wondered. "Because I don't recognize them at all."

"I know. I never saw them before either...until I recognized them from this book." Oracle smiled, patting her book.

"The book?" Rancor looked at the book.

"My tome of mutant lore and legends." Oracle explained. She opened it up. "Look." She pointed at the image of Danielle Moonstar on the screen. "And look here." She pointed at a page in her book. The page showed a drawing of a teenage girl that seemed to bear a remarkable resemblance to Dani.

"What?" Rancor blinked.

"Don't you see?" Oracle grinned. "This image is of one of the Lost Mutants of legend. The Star of Phobia, able to bring fears to life. It's them! It's the Lost Mutants! They've come! They're here to save us!"

"Save us?" Rancor scowled. "Save us from what?"

"Don't you know the legend?" Oracle looked shocked.

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Rancor scowled. "Besides, there are lots of prophecies concerning these Lost Mutants."

"Majesty, you know I've been having precognitive flashes of a great darkness coming. It's the legend! When a great cosmic evil rises, the Lost Mutants shall rise and bring us salvation from it! The evil is coming! The Lost Mutants have come to help combat it! Look!" She pointed at the image on the screen, and then flipped the pages of her book. "They're here! The Lady Luck! The Fortuneteller! The Mistress of Earth and Fire! The Wielder of the Lightning! The Universal Speaker! The Metal Comet! The Child of the Sun! And the Star of Phobia! It's them!" **(2)**

"...Have you been tricked into drinking Centaurian Lager again?" Rancor looked at Oracle like the pink-haired precog had gone completely mad. "Last time you did, we had to re-pave an entire street, and I don't want to remember what you did to that statue."

"No, I am not drunk, majesty! And I am not crazy!" Oracle answered. "It's them! It really is! I know that you don't believe, but the people do! They have to know something very bad is coming! And they will be saved from it!" _Strange thing, though..._ Oracle added mentally. _Not all of them have returned. Where are the rest of them?_ Rancor groaned.

"By Xavier, I'm surrounded by loons. I bet my ancestor never had to deal with madness like this."

**The Guthrie Mansion**

"Say what you will about the 31st Century, I'm just glad you people still have video games!" Ray smirked as he played a racing game with Roberto. The other former New Mutants were watching. The former New Mutants were gathered around the two players.

"Come on, Ray!" Amara cheered. "One more lap!"

"You're right on his neck, 'Berto!" Doug encouraged. Dani had decided to stay neutral.

"You're cheating, man!" Roberto snapped at Ray.

"Yeah, I'm ahead of you. That's cheating." Ray rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Keep talking, Mr. I'm-in-love with-Tom-Selleck!"

"Why you little-!" Roberto started strangling Ray, making the others try to separate them. Meanwhile, Jennifer, Marie-Ange, and Haroun were observing, off to the side.

"Interesting." The Moroccan cyborg noted. "Not much different than Bevatron or Beef."

"I don't know about this." Jennifer shook her head, brushing some of her blonde hair behind her head.

"Know about what, Jennifer?" Marie inquired, looking at the New Jersey native.

"Working with Xavier's crew." Jennifer answered. "I mean, aren't we supposed to be their enemies or something?"

"I hold no personal grudges against any particular New Mutant." Haroun shrugged. "I have no reason to dislike them."

"I agree." Marie nodded. "They seem quite nice. In fact, they seem to be quite similar to us Hellions."

"Yer kidding." Jennifer blinked.

"Two words: Food. Fight." Haroun looked at the blonde.

"What're you guys talking about?" Amara wondered, looking over at the three former Hellions.

"What is your problem, man?" Ray hacked, rubbing his throat.

"We're just remembering some of the insanity our fellow teammates gotten themselves into." Haroun answered. "Do you remember when we went to recruit Buford?"

"Oh, yeah." Jennifer groaned. "I want to forget that day."

"What happened?" Amara wondered.

"You New Mutants think you're crazy?" Marie giggled. "Let me tell you about the day we recruited Beef."

"We were sent to see if Buford was willing to join us." Haroun continued.

"We found him at a county fair." Marie smiled. "It was actually quite fun."

"Oh, no..." Jennifer groaned, putting her head in her hands in embarrassment. "You are _not _going to tell the pig story!"

"Pig story?" Amara's jaw dropped.

"A piglet had taken a liking to Jennifer." Marie giggled. "It was so funny."

"The pig would not leave me alone!" Jennifer groaned. "It kept following me around everywhere!" Amara burst out laughing. "Oh, great! Thanks a lot, you two!"

"She also ended up falling into a mud pit in an attempt to escape!" Marie snickered, making Amara laugh harder.

"You. Suck." Jennifer glared at the French redhead.

"Okay, you lot." Sam walked up to the mutants. "You all are going to meet some friends of mine."

"Friends?" Dani blinked. "What kind of friends?"

"Are your friends those Legionnaires guys those people in the park called us?" Doug wondered. Sam shook his head.

"The Legion of Super-Heroes? I've worked with them, but I'm a member of the Avengers."

"Oh yeah, those people in the park mentioned them, too." Doug put a finger on his chin in thought. Jennifer shuddered slightly as she remembered seeing Amara change into her fiery Magma form, and the effect it had on her. Haroun and Marie looked at her.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" Haroun asked, noticing the blonde New Jersey girl wrapping her arms around herself.

"I'm fine." Jennifer tried not to show her shudder. Sam raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing."

"Roulette freaked out in the park when Amara changed into her Magma form." Dani explained. "I had to admit, I was slightly freaked out when that Punisher pointed that gun at me."

"I was burned to death." Jennifer explained. "As a result, now whenever I see fire, I always want to run away screaming."

"Natural side-effect of resurrection. Fear of what killed you." Sam nodded in understanding. "I know a guy who died in a fall and returned to life shortly afterward. Gained a real bad fear of heights. He couldn't even walk up the front steps of a house without having a panic attack."

"Did he...get over it?" Jennifer blinked. Sam frowned in thought.

"Last I heard, he was still in therapy." The immortal hero remembered. "It's been five years, but he's doing good."

"Great." The blonde groaned.

"Man, you really crapped out, huh Roulette?" Roberto blinked. "At least Amara, Jetstream, and I don't have to worry about it."

"That is not funny, Sunspot." Marie chided, shaking her head.

"And we do have names." Haroun told the Brazilian mutant.

"He's right." Sam agreed. "Jennifer, your pyrophobia will be a problem."

"Hey 'Mara, maybe you can help Blondie over there with the fire problem." Dani suggested.

"I believe that will be an excellent idea." Haroun nodded.

"I don't know..." Amara frowned. "Helping out one of the Hellions?"

"Miss Aquilla, I think that at this point, the New Mutant/Hellion feud should be put to rest." Haroun suggested.

"Wait a minute, how come you know all of our names?" Ray noticed.

"Hey Doug, shouldn't you know who these guys are? You were a Hellion, too." Roberto blinked.

"I wasn't on their team." The blond translator shook his head.

"Back home, we were given information on you." Marie explained. Sam sighed. He then pointed at Jetstream.

"Haroun al-Rashid." The immortal then pointed at Roulette. "Jennifer Stavros." Lastly, he pointed at Tarot. "Marie-Ange Colbert. There, now you all know each other's names."

"How did-?" Jennifer's jaw dropped. Sam shrugged.

"I'm immortal. I know stuff." He answered. "Look, I know some of you have trepidations about working together..."

"I don't." Marie raised her hand.

"Circumstances do call for an alliance, and I am willing to work towards that." Haroun nodded, as stoic as always. Sam continued on.

"But you're going to have to. You guys were brought to this time for a reason. I'm going to introduce you to the Avengers."

"Are they like the Avengers of our time?" Dani asked curiously. Sam smirked.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

**Avengers Mansion, a short time later**

The Avengers had gathered around in front of their Mansion headquarters.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Monica grinned. "I can't believe that we're actually going to meet real life 21st Century natives." Razor snorted.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde Asian snorted. "You know what they're going to ask us first."

"You're telling me." Harry Storm, the Tachyon Torch, agreed. "My ancestor, Johnny Storm, was one of the greatest heroes of that time, and how did those ungrateful bastards treat him?" The redhead looked at Commander America. "I tell you, Commander, they had no appreciation for heroes back then! They were treated more like criminals than the villains were in those days!"

"Oh, stop it, Tacky." Jhen groaned.

"Yeah, Harry." Lonna agreed. "Give it a rest. Humanity wasn't as enlightened back then as it is now. Back in those days, the slightest superpower terrified them."

"Yeah." Razor snickered. "If a 21st Century man saw us today, he'd run and hide under a rock like the caveman he was, whimpering 'Make the bad superheroes go awaaaay'!" She and Harry burst out laughing.

"Oh can it, you two!" Monica snapped. "People weren't _that_ paranoid in those days."

"They were when it came to mutants." Harry chuckled. "To them, the X-Gene came with a thirst for human blood. I heard that in that time, they grouped mutants alongside vampires and werewolves."

"Might I remind you two clowns that the guests Sam will be bringing are mutants themselves?" Commander America frowned.

"Whatever." Razor rolled her eyes.

"Behold! They come!" Thor pointed up at the sky. A golden streak was seen racing in the wild blue yonder, trailed by stars. It was Sam Guthrie, Captain Marvel. He was towing a construct of what appeared to be a bus behind him. Seated in the construct were the Lost Mutants. The kids looked around in amazement.

"This is incredible!" Marie grinned, looking down. "Look at that view! Isn't it amazing?" She asked the person sitting with her, Doug Ramsey.

"Mm-hmm." The blond mutant translator nodded. "Yeah, I have to admit, this time is amazing." He looked over at the French redhead. "Never thought you'd see real flying cars in your lifetime, huh?"

"We just returned from the dead. Flying cars aren't far behind that." Marie smiled.

"Last stop, Avengers Mansion." Sam announced.

"Here he comes!" Jhen whooped. Sam landed in front of the Avengers.

"Avengers, I'd like to introduce...the Lost Mutants." The blond immortal made the construct vanish, revealing the New Mutants and the Hellions.

"_These_ guys? The Avengers?" Ray gaped. "But they look like the Avengers of our time!"

"The original team was very inspirational." Sam shrugged.

"I ain't impressed." Razor snorted.

"You're _never_ impressed." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I'm late." Iron Man apologized as he walked out of the Mansion. "But I've been doing some repairs on the Quinship, and..." The crimson-and-golden-armored hero looked at the Lost Mutants. "...who're these kids?"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have just met some new allies! What madness will happen next? How will the Avengers and the Lost Mutants get along? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In the original _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comics, Rancor was a villainess who was obsessed with Wolverine, and it was implied that many of her ancestors were murderous tyrants as well. I decided to tone her down a bit.**


	8. Marvelous Meeting!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I can take this hat off any time I want. I just don't wanna." - Peter Griffin, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 8: Marvelous Meeting! The Lost Mutants and the Avengers!

**Location Unknown**

A shadowed figure looked at a figure in a large glass tube. The figure in the tube was of a black teenage girl. Her long dark hair had a purple stripe in it. She had elf-like ears, and she had a distinct feline air about her. She was dressed in a light blue long-sleeved swimsuit-like costume that bared her legs, with dark blue around the shoulders, and a large stripe running down the center of the costume. The stripe was white with black zebra-stripes. Around her waist was a black belt, with the Legion insignia on the golden buckle. Her belt also had a couple light blue pouches on each side. Her costume was completed by dark blue boots, and she had on matching long fingerless gloves.

She was Catspaw, a rather new member of the Legion. Born on Earth, April Dumaka was once an ordinary girl, until she was kidnapped by a hidden cell of Dominators on Earth. The Dominators discovered that Dumaka had a dormant X-Gene encoded in her DNA. An X-Gene that was dormant in her bloodline, dating as far back as the 21st Century. Activating the X-Gene granted Dumaka feral abilities, as well as slightly mutating her appearance. After being rescued by the Legion, she joined. Unfortunately, she was also one of the missing Legionnaires. The figure put a yellow-gloved hand on the tube, over Catspaw's face.

"Such a pretty young girl..." The figure mumbled to himself. "I'm glad I obtained you." The figure then looked at some other tubes next to it. The tubes contained other members of the teenage super-group known as the Legion. He walked over to one in particular.

He was an Asian kid, dressed in a black costume with what appeared to be a short-sleeved white karate gi over with a high yellow collar, a black belt tied around it, with the Legion logo buckle helping to keep it tied. Around his wrists were a pair of golden wristbands. **(1)**

Born Val Armorr, he was known as Karate Kid. Possessing no real superhuman powers, he made up for it with his superior martial arts skills. In fact, he regularly trained his fellow Legionnaires self-defense techniques in case they found themselves in situations where their powers would do no good.

"You are especially unique among those Legionnaires, considering you have no powers, only extraordinary physical and mental discipline." The figure shrugged. "Oh, well...if the Legion finds you valuable, then so will I." He then looked at a third tube.

This tube contained a rather unusual being. It appeared to be a orange-and-red suit with a blue faceplate, a chest emblem of a yellow five-pointed star adorned with red wings, a golden Legion belt, and red gloves and boots.

Drake Burroughs. Wildfire. Transformed into an 'anti-energy being' during an antimatter accident, Wildfire required his special suit to hold his energy form together. A powerhouse member of the Legion, Wildfire had great strength, near-invulnerability, flight at faster-than-light speeds, energy blasts, and other energy manipulation abilities.

"Ah, I enjoyed collecting you." The figure remarked to Wildfire. "Like your friend Karate Kid, you are rather unique. But do not fear, my friend. I have plans for you. You and your friends..."

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

"You gotta be kidding me." Ray shook his head. "You have got to be kidding me." He looked up at Sam. "Sam, this has got to be some kinda joke. These guys look like the Avengers from our time."

"It's no joke." Sam shook his head. "These guys mostly defend Earth, while the Legion of Super-Heroes take care of intergalactic threats."

"Is that all for super-teams here?" Doug blinked. "Just the Avengers and the Legion?" Sam shook his head.

"No." He answered. "There are the Wanderers, the Uncanny Amazers from the planet Xanthu..."

"Xanthu?" Marie blinked.

"Oh, right." Sam realized. "Earth and Xanthu haven't had first contact yet in your time."

"I'm from Xanthu." Lonna smiled.

"So...you guys are the Avengers, huh?" Dani looked at the future team. "Wow. It's nice to know that there are some things from our time that're still around."

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Moonstar." Commander America smiled warmly, holding out his hand. "I'm Commander America, leader of the Avengers."

"This is so amazing!" Monica grinned, eagerly shaking Roberto's hand. "I'm Sonic Blue."

"Sonic Blue?" Roberto blinked. "But...Sonic Blue is a guy."

"Different time, da Costa." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh, you must be thinking of Spencer Allen Burton, the Sonic Blue of your time. He was the first." Monica explained. "I'm his descendant."

"Really?" Roberto grinned, looking over Monica's armored form.

"You're a pig." Jennifer snorted at the Brazilian solar battery.

"Coming from you, that's a compliment." Roberto smirked at the blonde luck-manipulator. He then turned back to Monica. "Well, I'm glad that the original was able to bring us such a beautiful lady."

"Eh heh heh heh..." Monica blushed slightly.

"Hey Monny, don't let 'im get to ya, girl!" Razor chuckled. Ray blinked.

"Hey 'Mara, doesn't she look familiar to you?" The electrokinetic mutant whispered to the Roma Novan. Amara frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. Razor smirked.

"What? Never seen Kid Razor before? The original was active in your time." Razor reminded. Amara blinked.

"Yes, she does, a little. I can't quite place why." The princess answered. Meanwhile, Commander America continued his introductions.

"These are the Avengers." He pointed at Harry. "This is the Tachyon Torch..."

"Hmm." Harry nodded in greeting. Jennifer noticed the fire emblem on his chest.

"Oh, man..." The blonde groaned.

"Must you be so full of friendliness?" Jhen joked.

"Ah, shaddap." Harry grunted.

"The green woman is the Gammazon..." Commander America continued.

"Howdy, time travelers." The green-skinned powerhouse grinned warmly.

"The She-Hulk? She's immortal too?" Marie blinked at Sam. The immortal hero shook his head.

"No, she's a clone of the original. Like Rina was." Sam explained.

"Rina Logan?" Razor blinked. "As in, one of the X-Men?"

"Yeah, why?" Roberto blinked. Razor scoffed.

"Good luck finding her. She's been dead for centuries, alongside all your other X-Buddies." Razor told them. "Not many people from the 21st Century are still around now. Hell, the only other living relic the Kid of Rock knows of from that joke of a century besides this old fart..." Razor pointed st Sam. "...is Livewire, the electric bitch who fought the legendary Superman." Razor scowled. "Superman. HA! He never had any respect for the original Kid Razor. Well, we got the last laugh. There's still a Kid Razor, and he's long gone."

"Livewire was pure energy." Sam explained. "As a result, she couldn't die. She became immortal. The last one-thousand years were...not very kind to her."

"My goodness..." Marie gasped.

"Would stand to reason." Doug scratched his chin. "The Law of Conservation of Energy states that energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only change form."

"Not very kind?" Razor mocked. "She went schizo and started ranting and raving about random crap."

"You don't need to worry about Livewire." Sam reassured. "Being alive for one-thousand years took a deep mental toll on her. She resides in a battery I have in my home. She's harmless as long as she isn't agitated. She just stays in one place and mutters."

"Didn't you try to help her?" Dani asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"We tried. Have you ever tried to rehabilitate an insane energy being? You can't exactly give them medication. And as for Rina, her descendant is still around."

"Who?" Amara wondered.

"Rancor. Queen of Haven." Iron Man explained.

"What's Haven?" Amara scratched her head.

"Another planet." Sam explained. "It's the home of many of the mutants. Rancor rules the planet. She's a direct descendant of Wolverine himself. I've known her family for centuries."

"...Wow. I cannot imagine Rina having children." Amara blinked. Sam shrugged.

"You are Iron Man, I assume?" Haroun guessed. Iron Man nodded.

"Yes." He nodded. The Moroccan-born cyborg mutant noted the insignia on his chestplate: A golden stylized "B".

"What is with the insignia?" Haroun inquired. Iron Man looked down at the insignia.

"I work for R.J. Brande, the owner of Brande Industries." Iron Man explained. "I'm his bodyguard when I'm not working as an Avenger."

"_Brande_ Industries?!" Dani's jaw dropped. "You mean, you don't work for Stark Industries?!"

"Don't you DARE mention that name!" Harry roared. "That bastard Stark helped cause a lot of problems in your time! My ancestor, Johnny Storm, was one of the greatest heroes of his time, until Stark screwed everything up!"

"Torch, calm down!" Iron Man and Jhen tried to calm him down. Commander America groaned.

"I'm sorry about him, kids." He apologized sincerely. "You see, the Torch has issues with that century. To make a long story short, Stark Industries doesn't exist anymore. R.J. Brande bought the rights to the Iron Man name and armor."

"How could that be? Stark was one of the biggest companies around in our time."

"R.J. Brande is a fan of Early 21st Century super-heroics, before the whole Registration Act debate thing." Sam added. "He bankrolls the Legion of Super-Heroes as well. He's one of the richest men in the known universe."

"Maybe we should continue this inside?" Commander America offered, waving to the Mansion.

"Yes, I think that would be nice." Marie smiled.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the heroes of the epic are off to a start! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes provide any help? What is the Tachyon Torch's problem? What other things will our young heroes learn? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – My vision of the Legion here is a amalgam of various incarnations of the Legion over the years, including the cartoon series. The Karate Kid here is essentially based on the comics' latest incarnation of the Legion, clad in a version of one of his pre-Crisis costumes.**


	9. Sharing Information!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "They're _heeee-re..._" - Carol Anne, _Poltergeist_**

Chapter 9: Sharing Information!

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

The Avengers has escorted the Lost Mutants inside the spacious Mansion. However, three members weren't trying to get to know the kids at this time. Iron Man and the Gammazon, Jhen Walters, had taken the Tachyon Torch out to the hallway to cool off. The redhaired pyrokinetic exploded at the kids after they mentioned Stark Industries. A confused Danielle Moonstar had pointed out that Iron Man was supposed to work for Stark, which enraged the hero.

"Are you _always_ this courteous, or is this a special occasion?" Randall Pierce, the Iron Man of the 31st Century, mocked Harry Storm, the Tachyon Torch. Harry scowled at the red-and-gold armored scientist.

"Don't start with me, Pierce." Harry grumbled. "You know what happened in their time."

"Oh, God...here we go again..." Jhen grumbled. "You know, it's been a millennium. The rest of the universe moved on."

"She's right, Torch." Randall nodded, crossing his arms. "It's history. Ancient history. It was a dark time in history, but it's still history. The best thing to do is learn from it, and move on. As they say, 'Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it'."

"You don't have to worry about that, Pierce." Torch scowled. "You don't know what it was like. I have the blood of a great hero in my veins. Johnny Storm was a hero, until Stark made it so that heroes were mored feared than the villains."

"Stark forgot what being a hero was all about." Randall countered.

"Yeah." Jhen nodded. "He was a product of his time. In the 20th and 21st Centuries, people were terrified. They were always afraid of something." Jhen added.

"Like a lot of people in the 21st Century, Stark had his own fears regarding his fellow superheroes." Randall continued. "Hell, it's historical fact that the Batman had worries about his fellow members of the Justice League because many of them were superpowered."

"In that era, fear ran rampant." Jhen added again. "They always found something new to fear. In the Second World War, the world feared Hitler."

"In the 1950s to the 1990s, the Americans and the Soviet Union feared mutual assured nuclear destruction." Randall remembered.

"In the dawn of the 21st Century, humanity feared mutants and terrorism." Jhen continued. "Stark was a product of that era. He gave in to the fear that ran that era." The green-skinned clone shook her head. "A tragedy. The only truly fearless beings of that time in history were the Green Lantern Corps and Kid Razor."

"Stark was a brilliant inventor. He did have a good intention. He wanted humanity to no longer fear its protectors, but he went about it the wrong way. Instead, he made them more fearful than ever. It's tragic, really. His story is like something out of Shakespeare." Randall sighed in agreement. "You know, now that those kids are here, it'll be a wonderful opportunity for history."

"Based on what they assumed about you, they died before Stark really lost it." Harry grunted. "What good is that?"

"Well, Sam told us in the past that they, like him, were in the original X-Men. There's a lot history doesn't quite know about the X-Men at the time. I never asked Captain Marvel, because I didn't want to bother him." Randall explained. Jhen sighed.

"He said that time still bothered him." The clone explained. "First time he ever actually felt failure as a leader. He said he was haunted by it for a long time afterwards. He couldn't lead again for a while afterwards. This must be so hard for him, seeing his dead friends alive again, especially after so long."

"At least with these kids here, it'll be an excellent opportunity to clear up some...misconceptions and rumors about the original X-Men and the original Misfits." Randall explained. "Like that infamous rumor about that one X-Man."

"A lot of 'em had infamous rumors." Jhen rolled her eyes. Meanwhile, in the living room of the Mansion, Commander America, Sonic Blue, Kid Razor, Thor, and the Insect Queen were siting on one of the long couches in the room. The foyer was a huge room, with a large screen, around 70 inches, on one wall, with a control panel underneath it. The floor was covered by a nice carpet and fancy rugs. The walls were covered in photos and mementos of various adventures. Captain Marvel stood off to the side. He leaned against a corner, watching the Lost Mutants and the Avengers speak. He wasn't really following the conversation. The blond immortal was lost in his thoughts.

_This is insane. This is completely and utterly insane. _Sam thought. _But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. These guys were former New Mutants and Hellions. Teenage mutants always did bring insanity with them. _Sam chuckled lightly to himself. _Oh, those were the days. Back when we were all together. When the most we worried about was what the Misfits were up to._ His rueful reflective smile creased downwards into a frown. _Ever since they came back, all these old feelings have come back. After they died, I had no confidence in myself. I second-guessed everything that I did. I didn't even have the confidence to give poor Greer some friendship when the other survivors, Tabitha and Jubilee especially..._ Sam gritted his teeth and set his jaw in frustration. _This is ridiculous! I've stood up to some of the worst villains in the universe and not even batted an eye. I have worked with God knows how many generations of heroes. I've fought the Badoon, the White Martians, Mordru, the Borg, and I've won! I've been a hero, I've been a legend._ He looked over at Haroun, Jennifer, and Marie. _I mourned you as well, Hellions. Even though we were on opposite sides, you guys didn't deserve what happened to you. Funny, where are Beef and Bevatron? Not to mention Synch, Bedlam, and Skullfire? I'll have to find out at some point._ The Lost Mutants and the Avengers continued their conversation.

"What did you remember before suddenly appearing in Central Park?" Commander America inquired, his hands steepled.

"Well..." Dani scratched the back of her head. "We were in the Astral Plane."

"Oh, I've been there." Lorelei DeYoung appeared.

"Oh, my goodness!" Marie gasped.

"Holy-!" Ray's jaw dropped.

"What the-?!" Roberto blinked.

"Hi, kids." Lorelei waved.

"Don't worry about her." Razor waved. "She's my spirit guide. Kinda like Ronnie Rocker was to the Kid Razor of your time."

"Yeah, guys." Danielle frowned. "_We_ were ghosts ourselves for a little while."

"I'm like that ancient cartoon character. What was he called? Jasper?" Lorelei frowned.

"Casper." Haroun told the ghost.

"Ah, thanks." Lorelei nodded.

"I...don't remember seeing you in the Astral Plane." Dani blinked.

"You were in the Astral Plane in the 21st Century." Lorelei explained. "Then you were brought forward one thousand years, in new bodies."

"And I don't look a day over 145." Jennifer grinned, admiring her reflection in a polished surface.

"Not to mention you don't look like burnt bacon." Roberto joked.

"Not. Funny." The blonde growled at the Brazilian solar battery.

"Yeah, shut up man." Doug groaned, lightly shoving Roberto.

"Hoo boy..." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, Blondie here is hot, but she seems like the type you shouldn't piss off." Ray snickered.

"Yeah, I'm from Jersey!" Jennifer agreed, glaring at Roberto. "And you are so lucky I don't have a baseball bat right now."

"Ah." Thor chuckled warmly. "You live up to thy reputation."

"Huh?" Ray blinked.

"You clowns may only have one or two lines in the Encyclopedia of Superhero History, but there's a lot of legendary insanity that erupted from you lot." Razor smirked.

"As diplomatic as always, Razor." Monica rolled her eyes. A beeping was heard.

"Oh!" Lonna Leing looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry, children." She got up from her seat. "I must go."

"Go where?" Ray blinked.

"Being an Avenger isn't my only job." The Xanthu native smiled. "I also am a host."

"A host?" Ray blinked.

"Yes." Lonna answered. "Did they not have game shows in your time? I host one."

"Not have game shows?" Dani's jaw dropped. "We had lots of game shows! _Wheel of Fortune_, _Jeopardy_, _Deal or No Deal_..."

"What's a Wheel of Fortune?" Razor asked Monica. The blue-armored speedster could only shrug in response.

"Never mind." Dani sighed.

"Ah, I see." Lonna nodded. "Anyway, I must go. Again, I apologize, everyone." She left the room. The heroes said their goodbyes in different ways. Danielle looked at Commander America.

"Look Captain..."

"_Commander_ America." Commander America corrected.

"Oh, right." Dani nodded. "Sorry, it's just in our time, he was called _Captain_ America."

"Quite alright." The futuristic Star-Spangled Avenger smiled warmly.

"Anyway, I don't really know how we can help you guys." Dani sighed. "When we were in the Astral Plane, we were told that somebody in this time was subtly altering reality, and the effects were rippling forwards and backwards from this time, and that eventually, the ripples would hit our time, the 21st Century." Sam's head perked up.

_The Prophecy...oh my God...Guthrie, you idiot!_ The blond immortal cursed under his breath. _Why didn't you see it?! The Prophecy of the Lost Mutants! They're the Lost Mutants! The Lost Mutants of mutant myth! When a great evil rises, the Lost Mutants will rise once more, and bring about the evil's great fall. The ripples in reality, my friends' return...it's connected!_ For the first time in the conversation, Sam spoke up.

"This was no fluke." Sam looked at his old comrades. "You guys were brought back for a reason."

"What doth thou mean, old friend?" Thor looked at the Kentuckian.

"I'm sure the Avengers had heard the Prophecy of the Lost Mutants." Sam answered as he went to a bookshelf. "Here we are." He pulled out a book. "A tome of mutant lore and legends."

"We've all heard that legend, Captain Marvel." Monica reminded the immortal. "I was told it when I visited Haven to help the Royal Guard deal with the Fatal Five."

"Mutant legends? This I gotta hear." Ray snickered.

"The X-Men and Misfits were very impactful." Sam smirked. He opened up the book to a random page. "I remember this adventure, heh heh. It's when the X-Men first discovered the Toad was living with GI Joe. Anyway..." He opened the book to a page.

"Oh, that's just an old mutants' tale." Razor grunted.

"They say that within legends, there is always a slight bit of truth, young musician." Thor told the blonde Asian sagely.

"That really happened, rocker girl." Roberto told Razor.

"I should know. Look at this, Dani." Sam gave the book to Danielle. The other Lost Mutants gathered around the page.

"Oh..." Dani blinked in surprise.

"Whoa!" Ray's jaw dropped.

"Incredible." Haroun's eyes widened.

"Sacre..." Marie gasped.

The image Dani saw was of Dani herself. It looked like someone had drawn it. The image also contained notes and writing in a strange language.

"The writing is in Epsilon-Omega, a mutant-created language similar to Esperanto." Sam explained. "It's the language used by the mutant residents of Haven. It's an old language." **(1)**

"...can you translate?" Dani blinked. Sam smirked.

"I'm over one-thousand years old. I can speak, read, and write 35 languages fluently." He chuckled. "It calls you the Star of Phobia."

"Makes sense. Dani's power is to create illusions. She used it to bring people's fears to life." Doug reasoned. He then frowned. "You guys realize _I_ could've translated that."

"Look at this..." Amara turned the page, showing a picture of herself. Razor got up and snatched the book. "Hey!"

"Deal with it, time-jumper." Razor scowled at the Nova Roman, making Monica groan.

"Just like the original. An arrogant self-centered fool." Haroun grunted. Razor looked at the page.

"You have got to be kidding."

"It's no joke, Razor." Sam told the young rocker.

"So, you believe this prophecy is coming true?" Commander America realized.

"It makes sense. It's got to." Sam nodded. "It all fits. My Cosmic Awareness told me something was up, but it couldn't quite pinpoint it. The changes in reality these guys told us about, the disappearing heroes...in fact, Rancor once told me her precognitive, Oracle, had visions of a great evil coming. The prophecy is coming true."

"Ronnie Rocker did say that something or someone may be behind all this." Jennifer remembered.

"Mordru, perhaps?" Thor suggested. "He doth have bad blood with the Legion."

"Nah." Sam waved it off. "This isn't his style."

"Looks like this mystery has more to it than simple disappearances." Commander America frowned.

"Indeed, Commander." Monica nodded. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes have just learned their place in history! What insanity will happen next? What is the game show Insect Queen hosts? Will our heroes find the missing Legionnaires? What other heroes are active in this century? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Epsilon-Omega is from the _Ultimate X-Men_ comics. In that comic book, Epsilon-Omega was designed so mutants could have their own language separate from human ones.**


	10. Quiz Show Kookiness!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Author's Note: For all you continuity fans, because of the nature of time-travel, this story's events occur concurrently with NebulaBelt's "Civil War: CHECKMATE".**

**Disclaimer: "COME ON DOWN!" - Rod Roddy, _The Price is Right_**

Chapter 10: Quiz Show Kookiness!

**Avengers Mansion**

"Alriiiiiiight!" Harry Storm, the Tachyon Torch, grinned as he sat down on the couch of the Avengers Mansion's Common Room. He was carrying a bowl of popcorn, and he had a liter bottle of soda. "Holovision, activate! Channel 15!" He ordered. "Hey girls! Lonna's show is coming on!" Kid Razor and Sonic Blue, carrying various treats, raced in. The three were the youngest of the Avengers, so they tended to hang out a lot.

"Alright!" Razor grinned.

"_Team Trouble_ is definitely going to prosper with Lonna as the new hostess." Monica Burton nodded to herself as she sipped from her own bottle of soda. Razor shrugged.

"The Kid of Rock kinda missed the old host." The blonde mystically-empowered Asian admitted. "Sure, he seemed to have a thing for neutering animals and he was a bit too touchy-feely with his assistants, but he was funny." **(1)**

"Razor, he had a breakdown on national television." Monica groaned.

"So?" Razor shrugged. "It was the best episode ever! The old nut started shaking the camera and screaming he was going to swallow our souls. And then he ran around the audience, making clucking noises! It was great!" She burst out laughing.

"What're you guys watching?" A voice asked. The three future Avengers turned around and saw Danielle, Haroun, and Jennifer standing there. It was decided that the Lost Mutants stay in Avengers Mansion until their eventual return back to the 21st Century.

"Would you like to join us?" Monica smiled. "_Team Trouble_ is on."

"_Team Trouble?_" Danielle blinked.

"It's the game show that Insect Queen hosts, time-jumpers." Razor answered. Danielle frowned at the latest holder of the magical guitar.

_What is it about her?_ The Cheyenne mutant frowned. _Every time I see this Kid Razor, I can't help but be reminded of someone. But who?_

"It's a good show. Join us." Monica insisted. The three Lost Mutants looked at each other and shrugged.

"I admit, I am curious." Haroun confessed as he took a seat. The television amazed him. The image appeared to be almost three-dimensional.

"Holovision." Harry snickered. "How in the hell did you survive with a _flat_ television image?"

"They're cavemen." Razor snorted. "That's how. They were too primitive to enjoy 3-D TV."

"Will you stop?!" Monica snapped.

"Hey, give us a break! We're new here!" Jennifer grumbled. The blonde Jersey native then noticed the flames on Harry's shirt. "Aw, man..." She flinched slightly.

"What's with her?" The redheaded descendant of Johnny Storm blinked.

"It's your shirt." Danielle explained.

"My shirt?" A confused Harry looked down at it. "Oh, God. I already get nagged by Jhen about how 'tacky' it is."

"No, it is the flames on your shirt." Haroun explained. "Jennifer is pyrophobic."

"She's afraid of fire." Harry groaned. "How'd that happen?"

"I got hit full blast by a flamethrower."Jennifer explained. "Since I got resurrected, I became pyrophobic."

"Fearing flames, huh?" Harry smirked. "That's dumb. What's so scary about fire?" He snapped his fingers, a tiny flame erupting from his hand for effect. Jennifer squeaked and hid behind Haroun.

"Don't do that!" The blonde yelped.

"Will you stop that, Torch?" Monica groaned. The lights flickered slightly, and an explosion was heard. "What?"

"Huh?" Dani blinked.

"Aw, no..." Harry groaned.

"RAY! ROBERTO! YOU IDIOTS!" Sam was heard roaring.

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT!" Ray screamed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Roberto added.

**A dressing room**

"Five minutes, Miss Leing!" A stagehand, wearing a futuristic headset that included a small blue window that went over one eye, announced as he peeked into a dressing room. The dressing room belonged to Lonna Leing, aka the Avenger Insect Queen. However, in her civilian idea, Lonna was still a celebrity. She was the hostess of _Team Trouble_, one of the galaxy's top game shows. The beautiful alien was clothed in a yellow sequined dress, and matching boots.

Her dressing room had dark walls, one was decorated with a framed _Team Trouble_ poster, and the others had pictures of various celebrities. The carpet was green, and the furniture was a bookcase and a TV on one wall, a white coffee table with a transparent top in the center, with a frosted jug of water and a couple glasses on it. There was also a soft brown couch and an armchair. One wall was taken up by a counter with a large mirror with lights around it. Lonna was sitting at that mirror, applying some lipstick. On the counter was a silver-grey laptop computer. The keyboard, instead of the keys of the 21st Century, had a flat panel with a backlighted touch screen.

"Okay, thank you!" The redhaired Xanthuian smiled warmly as the stagehand. She closed up her lipstick, and pressed a button on the counter. A panel opened, revealing a make-up case. She found her thoughts drifting towards the Lost Mutants. _Those poor children. In a new place and time. It must scare them a great deal. I can't imagine what they're going through._

Meanwhile, in the game show studio's stands (_Team Trouble_ was filmed before a live audience), fans of the show were filing into their comfortable seats. Among them was a dark-haired young man, dressed in a dark-green jumpsuit with a black leather jacket over it. He was in his teens. He was Rond Vidar, a teenage genius inventor, his specialty being temporal theory. An associate and friend of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Vidar himself also held a special superhero responsibility. Sadly, his father was Universo, a hypnotist who was a regular foe of the Legion.

"Excuse me, you stepped on my foot." A voice chided the young genius. Rond looked over at a blond man sitting in a seat. Strangely enough, he was wearing a tuxedo, an ancient fashion.

_How bizarre. Who wears tuxedos anymore? How long ago did they go out of fashion?_ Rond thought to himself. _Ah, well. People still wear shirts and jeans after all these centuries. _**(2)**_ If it ain't broke... _"Oh, I'm sorry, friend." Rond smiled, taking his seat. "Didn't see it there. You alright?"

"I am fine." The blond man nodded.

"That's good." Rond nodded, holding out his hand. "Rond Vidar." The blond man looked at the hand for a second.

"...Michael." The blond man introduced himself, shaking the hand.

"Just Michael?" Rond chuckled. "Kinda like what the celebrities of the 21st Century used to do. It was traditional for them to drop their last names. Especially if they were female." **(3)**

"You could say I myself am famous." Michael answered cryptically.

"Alright..." Rond shrugged. "If you say so." The young genius then found another line of conversation. "You like this show? I watch it all the time. It's my first time actually being in the audience."

"I have seen a couple episodes. This show is quite entertaining." Michael answered. "Aren't you an associate of the Legion of Super-Heroes?"

"Mm." Rond nodded. "I've helped them out here and there."

"I'm sure the disappearances must be affecting you." Michael deduced.

"Yeah, I am worried." Rond nodded. "But it does no good to stand around and fret about it. The Legion'll find 'em. I have faith they will."

"Faith is a good thing to have." Michael smiled slightly.

"_And now, live from Studio 7B in New York City, it's Team Trouble!_" The announcer, a green-haired man dressed in a sparkly blue suit with a pink shirt and loud tie, and glasses, screamed loudly into a microphone. **(4)** "And here is your hostess, Lonna Leing!"

Lonna ran out to the audience, wearing a slim silver headset, and holding some cards with the _Team Trouble_ logo on them. The set of _Team Trouble _looked somewhat similar to the set of the ancient game show _Family Feud_, with the pair of long dais with a group of five people standing behind each one. The center of the back wall of the stage had a green wall with blank white panels on it arranged like words.

"Hello, everyone!" Lonna greeted.

"Hi, Lonna!" The audience cheered.

"Thank you!" The alien heroine laughed. "Before we get started, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our group of hostesses, Miss Carina Walters!" The audience cheered as a beautiful blonde woman, wearing a blue short dress, walked out the set.

"Wow." Rond chuckled. "She's a real head-turner. What do you think, Michael...Mike?" The mysterious Michael seemed spellbound by the ravishing beauty. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. "Mike? Hello?" The dark-haired man leaned over. "Hey, pally. No offense, but I doubt you're her type." Michael turned towards Rond, although it seemed to take great effort on his part.

"Oh, I think I can convince her to give me a chance." The blond man smirked.

"Welcome to the show, Carina." Lonna grinned.

"Thank you. I'm proud to be here." The blonde woman smiled. She then walked to the back of the stage, and stood by the green panel with the white boxes on it.

"Alright." The redhaired alien grinned. "We got a great show for you today! Now I'd like to introduce you to-!"

"This game show is cancelled!" A voice yelled. A group of thugs burst into the studio. They all were wearing brown jackets with metal clasps, black sweaters, and jeans, with black ski masks, carrying futuristic silver rifles. The group of thugs were led by a young man in red armor, with a helmet that looked similar to the ancient Juggernaut's. His red armor bore a radioactive symbol on it. He was Radiation Roy, a regular foe of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He was essentially a human nuclear reactor. **(5)**

"Oh, no..." Lonna groaned.

"Aw, dammit..." Rond sunk in his seat, covering his face. Michael seemed to be completely unfazed. The rest of the audience was murmuring in worry.

"Everybody get your hands up, unless you want radiation poisoning!" Radiation Roy ordered. The audience got up and raised their hands. Michael did so, but he seemed to not even be afraid of anything. Rond took the opportunity to slip away. "Alright, now put your valuables in the sack one of my associates is bringing around. Meanwhile, Rond Vidar managed to sneak into a hall. Once there, he pulled out a piece of jewlery. A green ring.

"_In brightest day..._" Rond started to recite as he put on the ring. The ring bore a legendary logo. "_In darkest night...no evil shall escape my sight..._" In a flash of emerald light, a green lantern appeared from out of nowhere. "_Let those who worship evil's might..._" He grabbed the lantern by the handle, then put the ring to the lantern, and he was engulfed in green light. "_Beware my power..._" His clothes were transformed into a uniform. The uniform was mostly white, with a green stripe running down the outfit over his left side. Over his left breast was an emblem of a green lantern. His costume was light green on is left side, and the ensemble was completed by a white cowl, and green boots and gloves. "_Green Lantern's light!_" **(6)**

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in for some rough times! What insanity will happen next? What did Ray and Roberto do? Can Lonna and Rond stop Radiation Roy? What was up with Michael? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – A bit of a nod to Bob Barker, former host of _The Price is Right._**

**(2) – My idea for future fashion is based on what Legion comics I have and _Futurama._**

**(3) – It should be obvious what Rond means here.**

**(4) – A nod to the late Rod Roddy, the announcer of _The Price is Right_.**

**(5) – I did not make this guy up. I swear. Radiation Roy is an actual, real-life DC Comics supervillains. He HAS appeared in the comics. Look up the Legion of Super-Villains on Wikipedia.**

**(6) – In the Pre-_Crisis on Infinite Earths _stories in the Legion comics, Rond Vidar was secretly recruited into the Green Lantern Corps. In the Legion comics, Green Lanterns are banned from United Planets territory. The costume he wears here is the same one he had in the comics, only I added a cowl.**


	11. More Quiz Show Kookiness!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "How can you afford these things?!" - Joe Swanson, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 11: More Quiz Show Kookiness!

**The skies over New York City**

Sam Guthrie, Captain Marvel, was in a foul mood. He was in a very foul mood. Ray and Roberto was looking around at some artifacts of the Avengers' adventures, when they accidentally knocked into a device, the device that Sam was holding under his arm. It was a cylindrical device the size of a football, black in color, with a small blue screen and a couple buttons underneath it. On the top of the device was a golden-colored box with a small upwards-pointing golden satellite dish on it. His other fist was pointed behind him, the golden band on it, emitting a beam of golden energy. The beam ended in a large golden bubble, containing Ray and Roberto inside.

"How could you two morons release Livewire?!" Sam growled. "She's not exactly all there in the head."

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Ray snapped. "You wouldn't tell us what that thing was!"

"Didn't I tell you?! Livewire isn't sane anymore!" Sam snapped.

"Is she dangerous?" Roberto asked.

"She had a real hate-on for Superman back in our time, dummy." Ray reminded.

"She's harmless if she doesn't get startled." Sam explained. "Unfortunately, it's very easy to startle her! So, to make it simple, we got a loony lightning woman flying around, and if she gets startled, somebody could get hurt!"

**An alley in NYC**

"Uhmmm...uhnnnn..." A woman mumbled as she hid behind a green dumpster. At one time, she was Leslie Willis, a disc jockey who was known as the 'Queen of All Media', and enjoyed bashing Superman on her radio show. During a tribute concert during a rainstorm, the Man of Steel tried to get her to call off the show, but the cocky Willis brushed him off. She was struck by lightning, and gained the ability to harness electricity and even transform herself into electricity.

That was back in the 21st Century. Over time, she evolved into a being of pure electricity, and as a result, she was immortal. She, like Captain Marvel, witnessed history. The strain of watching things constantly change while she remained the same took a toll on her mind and she went insane.

Livewire rocked back and forth in her hiding place in her solid form. Her blue skin glowed slightly. Her white hair was now waist-length and it made her look like a 1980s rock musician. At her temples were black streaks shaped like lightning bolts. Her blue eyes shifted rapidly back and forth. She panted rapidly, even though she didn't need to breathe.

"Worms..." She mumbled. "Worms in my brain...the telephone poles are going liquid...Superman takes the lightning and waters the candles..."

**Avengers Mansion**

"Where are we going?" Jennifer Stavros, formerly the Hellions' Roulette, asked Monica Burton and Harry Storm, Sonic Blue and the Tachyon Torch. With Jennifer was a curious Danielle Moonstar and Haroun al-Rashid, respectively, the former New Mutant Mirage and the former Hellion Jetstream.

"Somewhere where we may be able to help you overcome your fear of fire, Jennifer." Monica explained.

"Humph. Good luck." The Tachyon Torch scowled. "These cavemen practically grew up afraid of everything. I'm surprised these two didn't freak out at the sight of fire, too."

"Hey, if you're going to insult us, can't you at least make sure we're not right behind you?" Dani grumbled.

"Oh, don't mind him." Monica waved at the three Lost Mutants. "He's just like the rest of his family. Always hacked off about something."

"You know, you remind me a lot of the Human Torch." Haroun looked at the redhead.

"Which one?" Harry frowned.

"Which one?" Haroun blinked in confusion.

"There have been several." Monica explained. "Starting with the original one, first active in 1939. I believe he was some sort of android." **(1)**

"He's talking about Johnny Storm, the second Human Torch, of the Fantastic Four." Harry corrected. "He's my ancestor. He was a great hero."

"Ah, here we are." Monica announced. The group walked up to a big set of cream-colored sliding doors. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Playroom."

"Playroom?" Haroun blinked.

"The Playroom is where we train." Harry explained. "What do you guys use?"

"Something similar." The three Lost Mutants answered.

"The Playroom uses advanced holographic technology." Monica explained as the doors opened. "With it, we can replicate hostile environments, or create or own little worlds for our personal time."

"...what does this have to do with my pyrophobia?" Jennifer blinked.

"We can use the Playroom to help conquer fears." The armored teenager explained as she led the group inside. The Playroom's interior was a large room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all black, with yellow lines on them, forming a grid. **(2)**

_This ain't gonna work._ Harry Storm scowled. _These 21st Century leftovers grew up hard-wired to be terrified of their own shadows. This whole idea is idiotic. I can't believe these kids are the so-called Lost Mutants. What makes these cavemen worthy of it? Everybody was afraid of going out their damned door at that time. Whatever that great evil is...they can't stop it. They'll care more about hiding from it._

"This is it?" Jennifer blinked.

"I think the Danger Room back home had some stuff like this...but this look threadbare." Dani blinked. "There's no robots or anything."

"We don't need them." Monica smiled. She then turned to Jennifer. "Okay Jen, this is what I'm going to do." She then looked up at the ceiling. "Computer, create a small end table. Wooden, round top." A small round-topped end-table appeared in the middle of the room.

"Amazing!" Haroun's jaw dropped.

"Neat." Dani whistled.

"Uh..." Jennifer blinked.

"Computer, create a small candle in a silver holder." Monica commanded. The candle appeared on the table.

"Oh God, I know where this is going..." Jennifer winced.

"Why don't you just make this easier and create a volcano scenario?" Harry scowled. The three Lost Mutants decided to ignore the redhaired pyrokinetic.

"Shut up, Torch." Monica sighed.

"You're not going to light that candle." Jennifer shook her head, hiding behind Haroun. "No way!"

"Jennifer, it's part of the plan. The candle flame in this holodeck is not real." Monica explained.

"I understand." Haroun figured it out. "You want to expose Jennifer to small amounts of holographic flames in an attempt to help her overcome her pyrophobia."

"Oh yeah, like that'll work." Harry scoffed.

"Oh, stop it!" Danielle snapped. "What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Torch grunted. "I think you kids are a bunch of cavemen from a time in history that had no concepts of courage and gratitude towards heroes!"

"Oh God, here we go..." Monica groaned.

"Hey pal, what right do you have to say that?!" Dani snapped.

"The fact that I don't think you kids are the Lost Mutants." Torch grunted. "If there was some great evil out there, then how the hell does the key to stopping it lie in a bunch of _21__st__ Century teenagers?!_"

"Whoever that evil is, it won't expect a group of former New Mutants and Hellions to stop him." Dani growled.

"Especially New Mutants and Hellions who have been dead for one thousand years." Haroun added.

"So has every other New Mutant and Hellion who came after you." Harry countered with a scowl. "Besides, how will you stop him? By hiding under rocks?"

"Will you stop it, Torch?!" An irritated Monica snapped.

**The _Team Trouble_ set**

Chaos had broken out on the set of the game show _Team Trouble_. A group of thugs, led by the radioactivity-manipulating supervillain known as Radiation Roy, were attempting to rob the audience of the popular game show. However, what they didn't realize was there were a couple of superheroes in attendance. In the audience was one Rond Vidar, a teenage genius and a member of the Green Lantern Corps. The hostess of the show was a superhero herself: Lonna Leing, the Insect Queen. The red-haired Xanthuian ducked behind one of the long dais, and pressed a button on her watch. In a flash of yellow light, her dress was transformed into her costume. Meanwhile, Rond Vidar, Green Lantern, flew into the set. The audience had fled, except for one.

The mysterious Michael, seemingly unfazed, had made himself scarce behind some curtains.

"Insect Queen!" Carina waved at the yellow-clad alien heroine. She was kneeling on the ground, holding another hostess, a green-skinned woman in a black dress. "It's Marta! She's fainted!" Lonna quickly raced over and looked over the fainted Orion woman. **(3)**

"She's okay." Lonna nodded. "She's just fainted. Try and get her out of here."

"Right." Carina nodded.

"Hello, fellas." Rond smirked, crossing his arms as he hovered in an aura of green light.

"Green Lantern..." Radiation Roy growled. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Pal, I don't go do that whole scary thing. I use _green light_, for Pete's sake!" Rond chuckled.

"Hey, punks! Thanks for ruining my show!" Insect Queen exclaimed. The Xanthuian heroine took a flying leap at the thugs. Her legs morphed into grasshopper legs, allowing her to dispose of one thug with a flying kick and two more with insect-powered roundhouses.

"Stupid heroes! You ruin everything!" Radiation Roy roared, firing beams of energy at the two heroes.

"Yi!" Lonna used the superior leaping power her grasshopper legs provided to get out of the way of the radiation beams.

"Now now, Roy..." Rond tutted, firing a green energy beam from his ring. The bean hit Roy's armored hands, creating green shackle constructs. "What did we tell you? No firing radiation beams."

"Blast him, you idiot!" Roy screamed at a thug. He nervously pointed his gun at Rond.

"You don't want to do that, friend." Rond smiled. The thug gulped and dropped his gun, raising his hands. "Hey, a smart one. How nice."

"Dammit." Roy grumbled. "I hate you, Green Lantern."

"And I think you're adorable in your little red suit." Rond joked with a wide grin, patting Roy's head like one would pet an animal. He then noticed Lonna dealing with the rest of the thugs. Meanwhile, Carina was trying to drag Marta outside.

"Man, I wish I did more cardio..." She grunted. Michael emerged from the curtains behind her.

"My dear..." He said simply.

"Huh?" Carina turned her head. "Oh..." She looked at Michael. The two stared into each other's eyes. Carina slowly put Marta down. She and Michael took each other's hands and disappeared in a flash of light. Neither Green Lantern nor Insect Queen noticed.

"Well, that takes care of them." Lonna looked at the beaten thugs.

"Indeed." Rond noticed. Radiation Roy raised his restrained red-armored fists as he tried to whack Rond upside the head. However, without even turned his head, the teenage Lantern formed a construct of a mallet with his ring and had it whack Roy on the head, knocking him cold with a grunt. "You hear something?" Lonna chuckled, shaking her head.

"Whatever. Thanks for your help, GL."

"No problem." Rond smiled. Lonna looked around and noticed the still fained Marta on the ground. "Hey, where's Carina?" She blinked.

"She must've run off." Rond frowned.

"Ohhhhh..." The green woman groaned. "Whahappen?"

"Great! Now she's disappeared." Lonna sighed.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up." Rond reassured. "Poor girl was probably frightened off."

"I hope she comes back! She's got a future on this show!" Lonna sighed. Rond chuckled.

"Personally, I hope every episode is this exciting."

"Oh, shut up, GL!" Lonna groaned.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are heating up! What insanity will happen next? What is the Tachyon Torch's problem? Can Sam, Ray, and Roberto catch Livewire? What was up with Michael? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Monica is talking about the Golden Age Human Torch, an android that took the name Jim Hammond. His first being active in 1939 is a nod to his first appearance in _Marvel Comics_ #1, published in October 1939.**

**(2) – The Playroom's look comes from the Holodeck in _Star Trek: The Next Generation._**

**(3) – Orions are from the original _Star Trek_ series. The green Orion women are classic icons of that show.**


	12. Livewire Strikes, Part 1!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I got Mr. Boomy here, missy!" - Robin Williams as Rainbow Randolph, **_**Death to Smoochy**_

Chapter 12: Livewire Strikes, Part 1!

**Legion of Super-Heroes Clubhouse, Metropolis**

"Uhnh..." A slightly heavyset boy sighed. He was dressed in a blue, black, and white costume that had a blue cowl that showed his dark hair, and yellow translucent goggles. He was leaning on a console in the Legion's command center, rubbing his temples. A native of Earth, his name was Charles "Chuck" Foster Taine. To his fellow Legionnaires, he was their newly-elected leader, Bouncing Boy. He had the ability to inflate himself like balloon and become a human rubber ball. On paper, Bouncing Boy's powers may have seemed useless, but the resourceful young man found ways to make his powers effective. He also was quite the pilot, and had a knack for engineering and architecture. "This is so not how I wanted my time as Legion leader to start. Heck, I was surprised to _get_ the vote in the first place." **(1)**

"Don't worry, Bouncy." A feminine voice reassured. Bouncing Boy turned around and saw a beautiful teenage girl standing there, smiling at him. She had short white hair, with a purple and orange streak. She was dressed in a white dress with an emblem of three triangles on the chest. The dress had purple and orange highlights, and she had on white knee-high boots and upper-arm-high opera gloves. Born Luorno Durgo of the planet Cargg, she was called Triplicate Girl, because of her power to split into three separate bodies. She was the first non-founding member of the Legion. And many said she was close to Bouncing Boy. The young heroine smiled. "You'll find 'em."

"I hope so." Bouncing Boy sighed. "I just hope that wherever they are, they are alright." He let out a groan. "If anything happens to Val, I do _not_ want to tell Projectra. She really needs to calm down."

"Don't worry about it." Triplicate Girl put a hand on Bouncing Boy's shoulder. "She understands." A hissing was heard. The two Legionnaires turned around and saw a short teenager walk in. His skin was pale, and his hair was short, spiky, and light blue. He was dressed in a costume similar to the Earth hero known as Guy Gardner, only the jacket and pants were light blue, and the jacket had silver and white highlights with an ice theme. The jacket's lapels were covered in white fur. **(2)**

Brek Bannin, aka Polar Boy, was from the planet Tharr. Tharr was a planet, due to it being close to the sun, was under constant searing heat. To combat it, the natives developed the ability to manipulate cold and ice. Polar Boy was the first Legionnaire from that planet. He also co-led and spoke for the Legion of Substitute Heroes, a group of young heroes who were rejected from Legion membership due to inexperience with their powers.

"Oh, sorry." Polar Boy smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."

"It's alright, Brek." Triplicate Girl told the cryokinetic.

"Did you find him?" Bouncing Boy asked. Polar Boy shook his head.

"Sorry, Chuck. I checked all of Sun Boy's regular hangouts three times. Nothing." Polar Boy sighed. "And Gigi said she'd call if the Science Police found anything."

"You really are worried about him, huh?" Triplicate Girl noted.

"Well, yeah. I worry about that fire-throwing flamebrain." Polar Boy admitted with a chuckle. Sun Boy had befriended Polar Boy when the Tharrian tried out for Legion membership the first time, and eventually, Polar Boy got in thanks to Dirk Morgna's recommendation. Captain Marvel once said that the two were Booster and Beetle mixed with Fire and Ice. A crash was heard, followed by an enraged feminine scream. "Uh oh..."

"The sedative must've worn off." Triplicate Girl realized. Bouncing Boy turned towards Polar Boy, opening his mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere within a hundred parsecs of Projectra until Val is found, Chuck, so don't ask." Polar Boy told the human rubber ball. "We had all better pray that Val is found alive, because if he isn't..." He shuddered. Another crash was heard.

"Projectra, calm down AIE!" Someone screamed.

"I just remembered. I have to go...wash my...face..." Polar Boy ran for it.

"And here I was, thinking the Subs were fearless." Triplicate Girl blinked.

"They're fearless, Luorno. And they can be crazy. But nobody ever said they were stupid." Bouncing Boy sighed.

**An alley in NYC**

"Gotta hide, gotta hide..." A man mumbled to himself as he raced inside the alley. He clutched a box under his arm. "Blasted Science Police!"

"Uhhmmmm...uhnnnnhhhh..." An oblivious Livewire mumbled as she sat behind a dumpster, rocking back and forth, her knees to her chest.

"Hey what?" The man blinked, overhearing her mumbling. "What in the world?" He slowly approached the dumpster. "Hey...Hello?" He moved closer. "Hello?"

"Abuuuhhh...Batman in the water..." Livewire muttered.

"Hello?" The man approached the dumpster. He noticed the mumbling Livewire. "Hey, you alright? You need some help?"

"Nuhhhh..." Livewire slowly turned her head towards the man.

"Hello." The man waved nervously.

"Nuhhhh! Nuhhhhhh!" Livewire mumbled in fright. "No! No!" She tried to skitter away.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, lady." The man tried to calm her down.

"No! The Avengers are after the horses! You tried to eat my glue!" Livewire yelped.

"Lady, I'm just trying to help-!"

"DON'T TAKE MY WAFFLES!" Livewire screamed, blasting the man with electricity. The blast knocked him into a wall.

"Ooohhhhh..." He moaned.

"The worms are back! Trying to eat my brain! NOOOOOOO!" Livewire screamed in fright, blasting into the air like an electric rocket.

**The skies over NYC**

_**KRAKA-THOOM!**_

"What?!" Sam blinked. He then saw a blue streak of lightning race into the air, going straight up. "It's her!" He turned and rocketed towards the streak.

"AHHHH!" Ray and Roberto yelled as they were knocked to the back of their bubble.

"He's doing this on purpose..." Ray moaned.

"My insides are all liquid..." Roberto whimpered.

"You two shouldn't complain!" Sam snapped. "Do you know what I went through to put her in this battery?!"

"Can you tell us when we're on the ground?" Ray begged.

"And when my insides are normalized again?" Roberto's face turned green.

"Don't puke in the bubble, 'Berto. I'm warning you." Sam growled.

**Avengers Mansion**

Marie-Ange Colbert, Tarot, leaned on a railing of a balcony in Avengers Mansion. Her long red hair blew slightly in the wind. To the casual observer, the young Frenchwoman was staring out at the city. However, the redhead was actually deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts, Tarot?" A voice asked. Marie turned around and saw Doug Ramsey, Cypher. "I can leave you alone if you want."

"No, it's okay." Marie shook her head. "And you may call me Marie."

"Are you sure?" Doug blinked.

"About my name or my desire to be left alone?" Marie blinked.

"...Both." Doug admitted.

"I could use someone to talk to right now." The redhead sighed at the blond translator. Doug shrugged and stood at the railing next to the French redhead. She looked at the blond. "Doug? May I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"...When we defeat this great evil, whatever it is, and we go home...what will you do with yourself?"

"Well..." Doug scratched his chin in thought. "To be honest, I'm not so sure. But I know one thing. I'll probably go back to the Institute until I decide what to do with myself. I can't wait to see Rahne again. I really do like her." Marie smiled.

"You are very lucky." She complimented sincerely.

"Yeah..." He smiled back. "I am. What about you?"

"That's the thing." Marie sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go." Doug couldn't believe it.

"You have to have family somewhere." Doug blinked. "Or did they disown you?"

"My whole family is gone." Marie sighed. "I lost my parents when I was young. I was raised by my grandmother. She was the one who taught me how to read the tarot." The redhead ran a head through her red hair. "Contrary to your belief, my grandmother didn't kick me out when my powers emerged. She found it appropriate that my powers were connected to the tarot. I'm just grateful she didn't live to see me become a Hellion."

"How'd she die?" Doug asked.

"...She was old. And very sick." Marie sighed. "With her gone, I was an orphan. I was alone. My country's government tried to put me in an orphanage, but I ran away and spent time on the streets. Shortly after, Emma Frost found me, and I became of her first Hellions." **(3)**

"Wow." Doug blinked.

"Yes." Marie nodded. "Emma Frost gave me a family again in the Hellions. That's why I stuck with them...even though we did some bad things...things I regret..." Marie sighed. "Let's just say dying and coming back from it puts a lot of perspective on things."

"Yeah." Doug agreed. "Like your relationship with that jerk Daniels." He noticed that Marie visibly flinched. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Marie sighed. A look of sadness crossed her face. "...he broke my heart, you know." She looked at Doug. "Why? Why did he hurt me the way he did? I loved him. I did nothing to deserve it."

"Amazing." The blond New Mutant shook his head. "Evan Daniels, the same man who helped get me out of the Massachusetts Academy, is the man who took your heart and stomped on it." The French redhead nodded.

"It's very surprising how some people can be so kind, and also so cold." Marie sighed. "You know, it always was hard for me when I was near the other girls."

"Why's that?" Doug wondered.

"Well...as you can see..." Marie held out her hands, showing her thin figure. "I am not exactly what people think of when they think of beauty." Doug frowned in confusion.

_I don't see what she is talking about._ Doug thought. _She don't look that bad. She's a bit thin, but that's probably how she was built._

"You don't look that bad to me." Doug admitted. "Not every guy likes women with great amounts of T 'n' A."

"Yes, but..." The redhead sighed sadly. "They always get noticed. I never did. Monet and Jennifer, they have the bodies of pin-up models and they knew it. Jennifer's not afraid to use her figure to get what she wants. Even _Catseye_ got noticed by the boys more than me. Catseye!" She groaned. "It wasn't fair. Monet was a wench, Jennifer was a flirt, and..." The redhead blinked. "Well, I can't really say many bad things about Sharon. Thankfully for me, she never really realized the effect her looks had. She's smart, but she can be a bit oblivious to human behavior at times."

"Wow." Doug blinked.

"When Even noticed me, I was overjoyed." Marie remembered. "I thought, finally! Someone who wasn't entranced by the other girls' curvier figures."

"I don't blame you." Doug nodded.

"I was so happy that Evan chose to be with me." The Frenchwoman smiled. "I thought it was meant to be between us. After all, the cards said I would find love with a man with hair of gold."

"Your cards?" Doug blinked. "Oh, you mean your tarot cards."

"Yes." Marie confirmed with a nod. "I check them every day. My precognitive abilities manifest themselves through my tarot cards."

"Wait..." Doug realized. "If that's true...then that means..." The blond translator's eyes widened in horror, his jaw dropped, and he looked at Marie. "You knew."

"Knew what?" Marie blinked.

"You knew about the Massacre." Doug growled. "You knew it was coming, and you didn't try to warn anyone!"

"No!"

"You're a precognitive!" Doug countered. "You can see the future!"

"You don't understand!" Marie shook her head. Doug glared at Marie.

"Oh, I'm sure that the other New Mutants will love to hear this! And so will Jetstream and Roulette! You knew we would die and did not try to-!" The redhead looked aghast at the thought.

"I did not! I swear, I didn't know!" Marie snapped. "My precognition doesn't work that way! It manifests itself through my tarot cards! The cards did not tell me that I would die that day!"

"Then what'd your cards say?" Doug grunted. Marie sighed.

"The cards told me that the lives of myself and my teammates would take a turn for the strange." Marie answered truthfully. "The cards said nothing about me or anyone dying. That is the truth." Doug looked at the Frenchwoman intently. "Please, Douglas...I was just as shocked as you were. If I had known, I would've tried to stop it. And that is the truth. I wish I did know, but...what's done is done." The blond translator stared at the redheaded image-manipulator as he thought over the French Hellion's words.

"You...have a point." Doug admitted. "Your cards wouldn't say that because we didn't stay dead for long."

"Probably why the cards didn't mention it." Marie surmised with a shrug.

"Yeah, we kinda didn't stay dead very long, did we?" Doug chuckled.

"Well, the cards were right about one thing." Marie smiled. "Our lives have taken a turn for the strange." A crash was heard. "Huh?"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN, YOU CLOWN!" Jennifer's voice was heard screeching. "COME ON! I'LL BEAT YOU! I'LL BEAT YOU GOOD!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TORCH! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT?!" Monica Burton was heard snapping.

"Oh, dear..." Marie sighed.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are adjusting somewhat nicely. What insanity will happen next? Can Sam, Ray and Roberto catch Livewire? Will Roulette beat the tar out of the Tachyon Torch? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In one incarnation of the Legion comics, Chuck Taine/Bouncing Boy was reimagined as an architect and engineer. In the animated series, he's the one who mainly pilots the Legion's cruiser. His name is a nod to **_**Citizen Kane**_

**(2) – Polar Boy's look here is inspired by artist Gary Frank's interpretation of the character in the **_**Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes**_** storyline.**

**(3) – Actually, the comics revealed next to nothing about the early lives of the Hellions. I decided to make up some origins for them, based on what existed in canon about them.**


	13. Livewire Strikes, Part 2!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I mean, I wanna open a sports bar." - Darth Vader, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 13: Livewire Strikes, Part 2!

**Metropolis**

In a white-walled office, a woman, in her late 30s, possibly early 40s, sat in a chair behind a white desk, looking at several devices on her desk. She was wearing a smart green suit with a white blouse, and her long brown hair was tied up in a bun. She picked one up and leaned back. She put her finger on her chin and frowned.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled to herself. She was Marte Allon, and she was in a very high position. She was the president of Earth. Her son, Gim Allon, was a Legionnaire: Colossal Boy, with the power to become a giant. Ever since members of the Legion started vanishing, she called her son every hour, worrying constantly. "I'd better call Gim again. I hope he's alright." A buzzing was heard from a device on her desk. The woman turned her head towards an intercom. She pressed a button on the intercom. The face of a blue-skinned woman with blonde hair.

"Madame President, there is a ship floating in the vicinity." The woman announced.

"Has it identified itself?" Marte asked.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "It has identified itself as a small ship from the _Freedom's Lady_."

"_Freedom's Lady_?" Marte realized. "That's the Guardians' ship!"

"The Guardians of the Galaxy?" The woman blinked. "You don't see those guys often. They wish to beam in."

"Make it so." Marte nodded. Six figures started to form in flashes of multicolored light. The figures formed into the recognizable visages of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

The first one was Yondu Udonta. He was a tall blue-skinned humanoid with pointed ears, and a large red fin that went down his back and head, resembling a mohawk slightly. He was clad in a red one-sleeved one-shoulder costume and red boots. He had a gold band around his waist, as well as gold bands around his bare arm. A gold sash crossed his chest, which held his golden quiver, carrying around twenty golden arrows inside it. He was holding a golden bow.

Coming from a primitive tribe from Centauri VI, Yondu had a near-mystical empathic rapport with natural forces. He also was a capable hunter, tracker, and archer, his arrows composed of a unique sonic-sensitive metal called yaka. Yondu could control his arrows' flight by whistles, part of his species' native tongue.

The second figure was Martinex, a native of an ancient colony on the planet Pluto, although his ancestry could be traced back to the continent of Africa. His body was covered in crystalline facets that shined and reflected the colors of the office, making him look like a flawless diamond. Martinex was the scientist of the team. He could fire blasts of searing heat from his right hand, and blasts of intense cold from his left.

The third was a powerful muscular man, dressed in an orange-and-yellow costume with orange briefs, yellow leggings, and orange boots and gloves. The costume had a red cowl with a yellow 5-pointed star on the forehead, a red belt, and red bands around the boots and gloves. The belt and bands had red bumps on it. He was Charlie-27, a native of a Jupiter colony. Like all Jovians, he was genetically engineered to withstand Jupiter's environment. Because of its crushing gravity, Charlie-27 was much heavier than a normal human. In Earth-normal gravity, his Jovian physiology granted him great strength and durability.

The fourth was female, with gray skin and pointed ears. She was dressed in a green one-piece swimsuit-like costume with green fringe at the shoulders. She also wore green gloves and boots, and around her waist was a golden belt with a matching holster on each hip. Her hair was a beautiful flame. She was Nicholette "Nikki" Gold, a native of an old earth colony on the planet Mercury. She had the power to withstand great heat and radiation. Bright lights didn't affect her vision, and she was incredibly agile, not to mention a crack shot.

The fifth was a man in a blue-and-white costume that covered his entire body. He was Major Victory. Originally an astronaut from the 21st Century, he spent centuries in suspended animation while on a mission to survey the Earth's nearest neighbor outside its own solar system, a planet in the Alpha Centauri system. When he awoke, he found himself in a whole new world. Victory had psychokinetic abilities, which emerged during his long journey. The spacesuit he wore was permanently attached to his body, and his blood was replaced with a preservative fluid.

The sixth was the most mysterious member of all, a man dressed in a blue costume with yellow boots and gloves. His cowl showed his full face. Around his waist was a yellow band that formed a multi-pointed star at the stomach. He was Stakar Vaughn Ogord. Raised by an Arcturan family, he was actually the son of the Earth superhero known as Quasar and the synthetic being known as Kismet. He was potentially the most powerful of the Guardians, as he was a invulnerable precognitive, with the ability to fly at light speed, fire energy blasts, survive in space unaided, and had a very long lifespan.

The Guardians of the Galaxy came into existence thanks to the Badoon. When the alien race tried to attack the Sol system, the Avengers helped protect the system's ancient colonies. The Badoon had collected a member of each race, and tried to slaughter everyone in those colonies. Thanks to the Avengers, as well as the Legion, they failed. The collected colonists banded together and formed the Guardians. All the Guardians wore as a symbol a patch on their right breasts of a five-pointed star with the top half blue and the bottom half red-and-white striped.

"Marte Allon!" Starhawk boomed. "We have a crisis on our hands! Accept the word of One Who Knows!"

"You know 'Hawk, it is considered rude to refer to Madame President like that." Martinex frowned.

"What are you so concerned about?" Nikki snickered. "We're not even _from_ here."

"A crisis?" Marte blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Korvac." Starhawk told the woman simply.

"Korvac? That traitor?!" Marte grunted. "I thought the Badoon killed him."

"He lives, Madame President." Starhawk shot Marte's hope down. "We had recently battled him on his Wonderworld."

"He wanted to start some galactic empire from it." Nikki explained, placing a small cube on the ground. The cube emitted a three-dimensional holographic image. Marte scowled at the image.

The image was of Korvac himself. He was dressed in a purple costume with gray sashes crossing his chest, and purple gloves. His cowl was an odd one, as it only covered his right eye. But what was truly strange about him was that he had no body below his waist. Just a gray computer-like box.

"Korvac was a minister of mine, until that brawl with the Badoon." Marte remembered with a scowl. "He cold-heartedly betrayed the United Planets."

"Classic lust for power story, Madame President." Charlie-27 nodded, crossing his arms.

"Right on there, Chunkie." Nikki nodded in agreement.

"We do have reason to believe that Korvac is after you." Martinex told the President of Earth.

"Me?" Marte blinked. "Why...oh, let me guess. He was still furious about me dismissing him from his office."

"Well, he _did_ kinda betray Earth to the Badoon." Charlie grunted. "Not to mention tried to slaughter our peoples, so yeah. He definitely earned the firing."

"And the grafting of his upper body to his computer box."

"Korvac will stop at nothing to get his hands on you, Madame President." The stoic Yondu reminded.

"I'm going to go call the Avengers." Major Victory told the other Guardians. "They should know about Korvac. Especially since Thor helped us out with the Wonderworld affair."

"A wise decision, Major Victory." Starhawk nodded in approval.

"I should call the Legion and see if they can keep an eye out as well." Marte added. "Especially Gim. I worry that he'll be the next Legionnaire to vanish."

"Have strength, Marte Allon." Starhawk counseled. "Your son is a mighty Legionnaire. He has faced evil incarnate and survived. He and his fellow Legionnaires shall overcome this challenge. Accept the word of One Who Knows!"

**The New York Mega-Mall**

The New York Mega-Mall. The largest mall in all of New York City. A center of hustle and bustle, the mall literally had hundreds of stores, a food court that had kiosks that offered food of various cultures, both Earthly and alien. The mall even had a theme park inside it! However, the many shoppers' peaceful day was about to be interrupted.

_**KRACKOW!**_

Livewire busted in through the roof as a bolt of lightning. She crashed into the ground and reformed into her humanoid form. The shoppers backed away from her.

"Nuuuuhhhh! Nuuuuuuhhhhh!" She whimpered, clutching her head. "Not the worms! Not the worms! Why?!"

"What's up with her?" One shopper blinked.

"I think we'd better call the SciPol." Another winced. Livewire looked around. She panted frantically.

"No! NO!" She screamed. "Stay away from the horsies! They light the Frisbees! FAT MAN!" She screamed, hurling lightning randomly. The sight made the crowd scatter and scream in panic.

"Look out!"

"Run!"

"She's crazy!"

"The Doctor shall tease the pony's three heads!" Livewire screamed, clutching her head.

"Alright, Livewire..." Sam told the living lightning bolt gently as he flew down towards her, Livewire's battery under his arm, and Ray and Roberto in tow. He landed on the ground, and the bubble around the two New Mutants dissipated, allowing them to hit the ground. "That's enough."

"Land at last." Roberto groaned, holding his stomach.

"My head..." Ray moaned.

"Okay, Leslie." Sam walked towards Livewire slowly, holding out the battery. "It's time for you to return to your battery. Remember your battery, Leslie?"

"Nnnnnuhhhhh..." Livewire mumbled. Electricity arced up and down her blue-tinted body.

"Uh, Sam?" Roberto blinked. "What do we do? What do you need us for?"

"Right now, I'm tempted to use you two as something Livewire can blast." Sam grunted. "But in all seriousness, I need you and Ray to help me corral her in case she tries to escape. Since you two released her, it's only appropriate that you two help me re-catch her."

"Buh-buh-buh-nuh buh..." Livewire mumbled.

"Come on, Leslie..." Sam held out the battery. "You like the battery, remember? It's nice and quiet in there. No one to scare you in there."

"Hot dogs." Livewire mumbled. "Hot dogs in the washing machines...Too logical! TOO LOGICAL!" She screamed, lashing out at Sam with bolts of lightning.

"Dammit." Sam grumbled, forming a protective wall from his energy bands over himself and his battery. The lightning bolts slammed into the energy wall, slightly knocking Sam back.

"Oh, enough of this!" Ray growled, his fists starting to spark up. "I'll _shove_ her into that battery!" The electrokinetic started to charge.

"Ray, no!" Roberto yelled.

"Berzerker, you idiot!" Sam snapped.

"Hey Battery-Brain! Why don't you take me on, spark-shooter to spark-shooter?!" Ray roared as he charged towards the insane immortal electrokinetic.

"No!" Livewire screamed. "Don't pour the mustard on me!" She blasted Ray with lightning.

"YEAAAAGH!" The young mutant screamed. Ray was more resistant to electricity than the average person due to the nature of his powers, but even he had his limits. And Livewire had just passed it.

"Get off him, you psycho walking dynamo!" Roberto roared as he powered up. He fired a concussive blast at Livewire.

_**Thoom!**_

The blast slammed into Livewire, knocking her into a kiosk.

"Uhnnh..." Ray groaned as he staggered and held his head, arcs of electricity running up and down his body. "Nnnnh..." The young mutant groaned as something strange happened to him. He was hearing...voices...

_And today in superhero news, Legionnaires Lightning Lass and Shrinking Violet have been spotted at Club 55, checking out a live performance by RaveStarr..._

"What the hell..." Ray mumbled to himself.

_Oh, by the Gods! They killed Kondos! You bastiches!_** (1)**

_And Captain Insano smashes Yrril Mayhem through the table! Oh the humanity!_

"Ray! _Ray!_" Sam ran up to his ex-teammate. "Are you alright?!"

"Uhnnn..." Ray growled, shaking his head. The voices stopped. "Yeah, I'm cool."

"That was a bad shock, man." Roberto winced. "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah." Ray nodded. "I'm fine." Sam frowned at his former teammate suspiciously.

"Grrrrr..." Livewire growled as she struggled to her feet. "I'll teach you to steal my ketchup!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the madness will continue? What insanity will happen next? Will Korvac get his revenge on Marte Allon? Can the Guardians of the Galaxy protect her? What was going on with Ray's head? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – A nod to one of my favorite shows.**


	14. Livewire Strikes, Part 3!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I am the Walrus!"**

Chapter 14: Livewire Strikes, Part 3!

**Avengers Mansion**

Jennifer Stavros, the former Hellion codenamed Roulette, was in a foul mood. The blonde luck-manipulator stomped down a hallway of Avengers Mansion.

"Stupid arrogant jackass Torch..." The New Jersey girl grumbled, whipping some of her long blonde hair out of her face. "Talking trash about me like that. Acting like I'm some sort of idiot because I'm not from this time."

"If it's any consolation, his ancestor wasn't much better." A voice consoled her. Jennifer turned around and saw Amara Aquilla, the former New Mutant codenamed Magma, standing at a wall, looking at a picture.

"Huh?" Jennifer blinked.

"The Avengers told me that the Tachyon Torch is a descendant of Johnny Storm, the Human Torch." Amara explained. "I met Johnny Storm. He was a real jerk." **(1)**

"Huh." Jennifer grunted, crossing her arms. "Looks like being an ass runs in the family. That jerk Torch acts like we're complete morons."

"How do you think I feel?" Amara sighed. "I was just used to life in America, and now I get taken one-thousand years into the future."

"Hey, you agreed to come back, Magma." Jennifer reminded. "If you didn't want to come back to life, you should've said no."

"We were told we'd get to go home, remember?" Amara reminded back. "Back to our century. Personally, I can't wait."

"Really?" Jennifer frowned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Amara nodded. "I can't wait to see the X-Men again. I even miss the Misfits and that idiot Pyro."

"Great." Jennifer scowled. "Go back to the 21st Century. Go back to dealing with being feared and hated just because you got something in your DNA, which we can't control. None of us asked to be mutants. And not to mention if your little X-Buddies saw me again...they'd kick my ass, no questions asked. Even if I did help save the universe."

"Considering what you have done as one of the Hellions, I do not blame them." Amara shot back.

"This coming from a member of a team that has been banned from a lot of places?" Jennifer cracked.

"Hey, none of that was our fault!" Amara snapped. "Some of it was the Misfits!"

"You are kidding me." Jennifer grumbled. "From what I heard, some of those incidents were caused by you X-Men. And from what I get about the X-Men/Misfit feud, some of you act like the Misfits are still the bad guys."

"They used to be bad guys." The Nova Roman explained.

"But they're not anymore." The New Jersey blonde recalled. "It really does amaze me."

"What?" Amara wondered.

"You X-Men act like you guys are the darlings of the mutant world. You want to know something?" Jennifer looked at the dark-haired girl.

"What?" Amara wondered.

"You aren't." Jennifer told Amara. "Your antics are on the tube."

"Yes, we do tend to get on the television a lot." Amara sighed. "But usually for the wrong reason."

"And what do you think that tells other mutants?" Jennifer scowled. "I'll tell you, Princess! It tells the average mutant that you X-Men are out-of-control lunatics and that normal humans have every right to fear and hate us."

"And the Hellions are so much better." Amara cracked.

"The difference between the Hellions and the X-Men is simply this: The Hellions don't go around attracting the media, and we _intentionally_ cause trouble." Jennifer retorted. "In a way, you X-Men really aren't much help to us mutants."

"Do you actually _regret_ any of the things you did in the Hellions?" Amara changed the subject.

"Why do you care?" The blonde scoffed. "To you, X-Man, I'm a sociopathic monster. Just like the rest of the Hellions. That's all we are. Well, let me tell you something."

"What?" Amara snorted. The Nova Roman princess found the blonde Hellion getting right in her face.

"You. Don't. Know. Me." Jennifer growled. "You don't know me. You don't know Haroun. You don't know Marie-Ange. We have pasts, we have problems, we have resentments, we have families! I'm the youngest of six! I have four elder brothers and one elder sister! I come from a big Greek family! My father was an Atlantic City dealer!" Amara gasped. **(2)**

"Your father was involved with..." She struggled to get the word out. "...drugs?"

"No, stupid!" Jennifer snapped. "Cards! My dad was a dealer at a casino! He dealt blackjack!" The blonde calmed down with a sigh. "Look, this 'Lost Mutants' prophecy mumbo-jumbo says that we gotta work together as some kind of combined force to beat this great cosmic evil, whatever it is."

"That doesn't mean we should try to be friends." Amara grunted.

"Who said we should try and _be_ friends?" Jennifer answered. "I just want to get this over with and go home."

"And what makes you think that you'll be welcomed?" Amara taunted. "Do you really believe that anyone in the 21st Century will be happy to see you again? They haven't forgotten the things you have done. No matter what you do, you'll never be trusted by the heroes of that time."

"I don't give a _damn_ what you think." Jennifer growled. "Nor do I care what anyone else thinks of me. Besides, I would not be surprised if back in our time, the heroes are more interested in going after _each other_ than little ol' me." The blonde shrugged. "I'm no saint, but I'm also no idiot. In case you're worried, after all of this...I think it'll be a good idea for little ol' me to..." A smirk crossed the beautiful blonde's face. "...distance myself from the Hellfire Club. They can go to hell as far as I'm concerned." Amara blinked in surprise.

"I don't believe it." She shook her head. "You actually don't want to reassociate yourself with the Hellfire Club?!"

"Hey, I got blown away by one of their own. I don't owe 'em jack." Jennifer grinned.

**The New York Mega-Mall**

"I'll teach you to steal my ketchup!" Livewire growled, powering up. "YAH!" She fired her lightning.

"Get down!" Sam yelled. He, Roberto, and Ray ducked under the lightning blast, causing it to slam into a sign.

"Man, this broad is crazy!" Ray grumbled. "Aie!" He clutched his head as pain started.

_They're scaly and yummy and oh so delish..._

_BAH GAWD! That guy's got a family!_

_All units, report to Yancy Street..._

"What's going on with me?" Ray grumbled, hissing as his head started to hurt.

"Hey Berzerker!" Roberto snapped. "Wake up! Get outta dreamland!"

"What're you doing, Ray?" Sam exclaimed. "What's wrong with your head?!"

"I'm fine!" Ray snapped. "Let's just blast this broad!" Ray fired his electricity at the insane woman.

"Ray, you idiot!" Sam roared.

"My poppies!" Livewire absorbed the blast.

"Ray, Livewire is a living lightning bolt. Electricity doesn't any good against her." Sam sighed.

"...whoops." Ray blinked. He glared at a snickering Roberto. "Up yours, rich boy!"

"Man, you are stupid!" Roberto taunted. "Using electricity against a living battery?"

"At least I tried something!" Ray snapped angrily. "Let's see how well my powers work on you!"

"Knock it off!" Sam snapped, smacking Ray and Roberto upside their heads. "I'm surprised you two boneheads were _ever_ able to concentrate on anything backin the X-Men!"

"Sor-_ry_, Mr. Immortal." Ray grumbled. "And how did you become immortal, anyway?"

"Can we talk about that later?!" Sam snapped.

"MUSTARD!" Livewire screeched, throwing her lightning bolts everywhere.

"Damn!" Sam cursed as he, Ray, and Roberto dodged the lightning.

"Eat sun blast, witch!" Roberto roared, firing a solar blast at Livewire.

"AGH!" The lightning-wielding woman yelped as the blast hit her.

"Keep her distracted!" Sam ordered, fiddling with the battery. "I've just about got this thing ready."

"My horse!" Livewire tried to blast Roberto with her lightning. "You won't trap me in the vinegarette and steal my spleen!"

"Agh!" Ray hissed, clutching his head.

_Here is your winner, Captain Insano!_

_Put that down, Timmy!_

"Ray, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Sam snapped.

"I don't know, man!" Ray exclaimed.

"Somebody give me a hand here!" Roberto yelled.

"You got it!" A feminine voice offered.

"Piggy?" Livewire turned around.

_**KA-ZAP!**_

A pair of green energy beams erupted from nowhere, blasting Livewire and knocking her backwards into a wall. The source walked into view. It was a beautiful woman, who seemingly was covered in metal. She appeared to be wearing a silver one-piece swimsuit with rivets on it. Her upper arms had silver riveted bands on them. Her long silver hair flew over her face, and her pupil-less eyes glowed a faint green.

"Jocasta!" Sam recognized the metal woman. "What're you doing here?!"

"Who?" Ray blinked.

"Hello, Captain Marvel." Jocasta greeted warmly, her voice carrying a slight electronic lit. "I was here doing some shopping, when I discovered you were trying to restrain Livewire here. I thought that I could help."

"Who is that?" Roberto blinked.

"Jocasta." Sam explained simply. "She's a robot. An ally of the Avengers. She's been around for a long time."

"I help maintain the mansion." She smiled warmly. "I was obtaining some new shoe polish."

"What is she, the maid?" Ray frowned.

"No, she helps keep up the Quinjets, and is a reserve member of the Avengers." Sam explained. "But she likes to help out around the house. Besides, we pay her well." Ray and Roberto's jaws dropped.

"What the hell would a robot need with money?" Ray gaped.

"She collects trinkets. And she likes to design clothes." Sam shrugged. **(3)**

"A fashion-designing robot." Roberto rolled his eyes. "Now I've heard everything."

"Ohhhh..." Livewire moaned as she got to her feet, holding her head. "My flutes...YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Livewire fired lightning at the metallic Jocasta.

"Hey Robogirl!" Ray tried to warn.

"Not to worry." Jocasta smiled. "I can handle Livewire." The lightning bolts were about to hit into the robot, when...

_Tweeeeeeee!_

The lightning bolts ended up slamming into a green energy aura that covered Jocasta's body.

"Especially since my forcefield can easily withstand her lightning." The robot smiled.

"Why won't you cook? WHY WON'T YOU COOK?!" Livewire screamed in frustration. "YOU ARE A BAD HOT DOG!"

"She's distracted!" Sam realized. He then pointed the satellite dish end of the battery at Livewire, who was too busy trying to blast Jocasta to notice. He pressed the green button. With a whine, the battery fired a blue beam of energy at Livewire. The electric woman cried out as the beam hit her.

"What is that?" Roberto wondered.

"Tractor beam." Sam replied. "Designed to pull her in."

"Not the rabid strollers!" Livewire screamed as she tried to fight the beam's pull. "Not the rabid strollerrrrrrrrrrrrrs-!" She cried as the beam pulled her inside the battery. A green light lit up on the battery, indicating he was contained.

"Phew!" Sam wiped his brow. "That was easy. Usually Livewire can be slippery."

"It is a good thing that I was around to help distract her." Jocasta explained. "I do not recognize your friends."

"We're new." Roberto explained.

"AAAAAH!" Ray screamed, clutching his head.

"Ray!" Sam exclaimed. Jocasta gasped.

"Is something wrong with your young friend?" She inquired with concern. "My sensors indicate that his brain chemistry is...how does that old colloquialism go...yes, out of whack."

"The voices! Make them stop!" Ray screamed. "I got commercials in my head!"

"Commercials-?" Sam blinked. "We gotta get him back to the Mansion!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like business is about to pick up! What insanity will happen next? What is going on with Berzerker? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – NebulaBelt's Misfitverse is based on Red Witch's Misfitverse. Red Witch characterized the Human Torch in her universe as a bit of a jerk.**

**(2) – The information on Roulette's past is from the comics. Also, I decided to reveal Jenny as having Greek ancestry because Stavros is a Greek name.**

**(3) – Jocasta was created from the brain patterns of Janet Van Dyne, the heroine known as the Wasp. Logically, she would have some of the Wasp's quirks, including a love for fashion.**


	15. Roulette's Revelation

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "We're outta here! Smell ya later!" - Jimbo Jones, _The Simpsons_.**

Chapter 15: Roulette's Revelation

**The Xavier Institute, the 21st Century**

In the room shared with Sharon Smith, the ex-Hellion codenamed Catseye, sat her new roommate: Greer Grant-Nelson, the teenage cat-girl codenamed Tigra. She sat on her bed, her knees up to her chest. Normally perky and upbeat, the catgirl was depressed.

She wasn't able to make any real friends on the team, except for Catseye. Some were nice to her, like Kurt Wagner, and Jean Grey. However, the surviving members of the New Mutants, especially Tabitha Smith and Jubilation Lee, made it clear to her that they didn't want her there. She was recruited not long after the Massacre at Xavier's, and it was obvious that the survivors were not ready for new recruits. It saddened the normally happy and upbeat catgirl.

"Why the long face, kitty?" A sweet-sounding English-accented voice asked.

"Huh?" Greer blinked. She turned her head and noticed a young pale-skinned Goth woman sitting on Rahne's bed. She was dressed in black from head to toe: leather jacket, top, jeans, and boots. Around her neck was a black necklace with a silver ankh pendant. Under her right eye was a marking similar to the Eye of Horus. Her head was covered by a floppy black hat. Her black lips were curved in a smile. For a second, Tigra thought it was Rogue, but realized that she looked quite different from the Mississippi-born power absorber. "Who-?"

"Actually, I'm here to visit a friend of yours." The woman explained. "But I saw you, and you seemed a little down."

"Yeah, I am." Greer sighed. "I only have one friend here. Catseye."

"Ah." The woman nodded. _Oh yeah, she's a special order._

"The others..." Tigra sighed. The catgirl didn't quite understand it, but for some reason, she felt very comfortable talking to this mysterious Goth woman. "Well, some are nice. Jean, Scott, and Kurt...they're okay. It's just...the other New Mutants..."

"Not making friends with them much, huh?" The Goth woman smiled.

"They hate me." Tigra sighed. "I talk to them, and they ignore me. I try and help them, and they glare at me. They act like I did something bad to them."

"I highly doubt you have." The Goth woman shook her head. "You seem very sweet."

"The New Mutants lost a bunch of their friends a short time ago." Tigra explained. "I was brought in not long after their deaths."

"Yeah, bad timing." The Goth woman winced. "That does not help. Have you talked to the teachers here?" Greer shook her head.

"No." She admitted. "I'm afraid if I do, the others will hate me more. Catseye likes me, and I'm happy about that, but I wish the others would."

"Well, since it's not your fault, I'm not going to go into the timing of your arrival here." The Goth woman advised. "I know you feel frustrated, and that you never will be accepted here. But keep in mind, your new teammates are still struggling with the loss of their friends. It's even worse for them because those very same lost comrades became family. Losing family is a devastating experience. I have family myself, and if I lost any of them..." She sighed. "Greer, you must give them time. They need a chance to heal from their emotional wounds. They will emerge stronger, I promise you." She sat next to Tigra and put a hand on the catgirl's shoulder. "You just keep trying. You'll win them over." The Gothic woman's face turned serious. "You must remind them, Greer Grant-Nelson. You must remind them that with the life they have chosen, the risk is great. That loss is always around the corner, and they will have to accept the changes in team rosters that result."

"It'll take some time, right?" Greer asked. The Goth woman nodded.

"Yes. But don't stop trying to win their friendship. They need you, Greer."

"Wait..." Greer frowned as she realized something. "How'd you know my name?" The Goth woman smiled and got up.

"It doesn't matter. Just remember what I told you. Do you know where Sam Guthrie is?" Greer thought for a moment about the woman's question.

"He's in his room. He spent a lot of his time there since the massacre." Greer sighed. "Poor Sam. He's got zero confidence in himself since. I try and talk to him, but he doesn't answer me." The Goth woman smiled.

"Well, I'll see if I can cheer him up. Remember, Greer. They will accept you. Just give them time. Cheerio!" Right before Tigra's eyes, the woman vanished, making the catgirl's jaw drop.

"What the-?!"

**The skies over New York City, the 31st Century**

Sam Guthrie, Captain Marvel, streaked through the sky, towing an energy bubble behind him from his Quantum Bands. Inside the Q-Energy Bubble were three passengers. Two were friends of Sam's from the 21st Century: Roberto da Costa and Ray Crisp, aka the New Mutants codenamed Sunspot and Berzerker. The third was a robotic woman named Jocasta, another survivor of the era of madness that was the 21st Century.

Like Thor, Jocasta's connection with the Avengers was a long one. Created by the evil robot Ultron, Jocasta mind was based on the heroine Janet Van Dyne, aka the Wasp. He created her to be a bride for himself, but Ultron did too good a job creating her. Jocasta would turn on Ultron and eventually become an Avenger herself. Over the centuries, she upgraded herself as technology improved, until now, where she looked like a normal human, only with shiny silver skin and hair.

"Uhn..." Ray groaned, rubbing his head. He was leaning against the bubble's wall, "The voices are gone."

"That's because of the bubble." Jocasta explained. She was helping support the electrokinetic. "He made this bubble to block the holovision signals."

"Holovision?" Roberto blinked. "Is that like television?"

"Yes." Jocasta nodded. "...Roberto, correct?"

"Yeah." Roberto nodded. "Most people just call me 'Berto." Jocasta nodded.

"Then I shall call you 'Berto." Jocasta smiled. "Anyway, this bubble is blocking the signals transmitted by the holovision studios. My sensors indicated that his brain was sensitive to those signals."

"So, what're you saying?" Roberto frowned. "That Ray is some sort of human antenna?" **(1)**

"It appears that way." Jocasta nodded.

"It started after Livewire blasted me." Ray grunted, shaking his head. "I thought I could take a jolt, having electrical powers and all. I can handle some voltage."

"Livewire is capable of putting out massive amounts of electrical power." Jocasta put a finger to her chin. "My guess is that when Livewire blasted you, she hit you with an amount of voltage that even your resistance to electricity couldn't handle."

"No kidding." Ray winced, rubbing his head. Jocasta looked at the twosome.

"I do not recognize any of you." The robot woman admitted.

"Yeah, we're not from around here." Ray explained.

"We got blown away in the 21st Century, and now we agreed to come here to fight some cosmic evil, and it turns out we were part of some big prophecy." Roberto explained. Jocasta's pupiless green eyes widened.

"You two are Lost Mutants?!" Jocasta gasped.

"That's what they tend to call us." Ray sighed. "Damn, my head still hurts."

"Hmmm..." Jocasta frowned as she looked at the clothes Ray and Roberto were wearing. "I do not like those costumes."

"These aren't costumes, Robogirl." Ray grumbled. "These were the clothes we wore when we got blown away by Fitzroy one-thousand years ago."

"Hmmm..." Jocasta's frown deepened. "Well, to face this great evil, you must have appropriate costumes." The robotic woman perked up. "I shall make you new costumes once we return to the Mansion!"

"Jocasta, that's not important right now." Sam sighed.

"We could use some new costumes." Roberto admitted. "Our old ones are back in the 21st Century."

"Ah, Sam told me about the costumes you New Mutants used back in the 21st Century." Jocasta shook her head. "So very drab. Simple black. No unique designs. Nothing to indicate you were individuals with unique powers."

"Members of the main X-Men team got their own costume, Jocasta." Sam reminded. "The uniforms were for training."

"If these two have returned to life after one-thousand years, Samuel...then that means others are with them!" Jocasta realized.

"Yeah, there are." Sam confirmed. "Magma, Roulette, Jetstream, Mirage, Cypher, and Tarot."

"Oh, wonderful!" Jocasta grinned, clapping her hands in excitement. "I have been wanting to design new costumes for someone in a while!"

"Jocasta, they're back because of the prophecy." Sam reminded. Jocasta nodded in understanding.

"I see. I assume the prophecy is connected to all those vanishing superheroes I have been hearing about." Jocasta surmised. Sam nodded.

"You got it, Jo."

"Oh, boy! I find myself very excited!" Jocasta grinned. "Another battle against evil alongside the Avengers!"

"Is Jocasta always like this?" Roberto blinked. Sam sighed. He liked Jocasta, but some of her personality traits, which were inherited from the Wasp, tended to irritate him.

"How much longer until we hit the Mansion?" Ray groaned.

**Avengers Mansion**

Jennifer Stavros walked down a hall. The hall had portraits on the walls of various costumed and non-costumed people that the blonde had no way of recognizing. However, the beautiful Hellion really wasn't in much of a mood to admire the pictures and paintings. She passed by a door that had a label on it.

"Kid Razor, huh?" The ex-Hellion codenamed Roulette blinked. She heard the noice of a holovision blaring, accompanied by laughter. She looked at the door. "Uh..." She slowly put a fist to the door in a knocking gesture. "Do I knock on these doors are what?" The blonde sighed. "Sometimes, I really am beginning to hate the future." She decided to simply knock. "Uh...hello?"

"Enter." A feminine voice on the other side commanded. The door slid open, revealing Suzi Lee, the Fearless Kid Razor, lying on a bed, laughing at the holovision she was watching. Her room was very much the room of a teenage metalhead, with black walls covered by posters of various 31st Century metal acts, a couple video game systems, and bookshelves filled with what may have been CDs, books, and other things. The blonde Asian looked over at the blonde Hellion. "Hey there, Blondie. What's up?"

"I kinda find it funny that _you_ call me Blondie." Jennifer retorted, crossing her arms. Razor chuckled. "What're you watching?"

"Some sitcom. This family of Daxamites find themselves living with a family of Nucleons, and here's the kicker: The house's inside walls are lined with spikes of lead!" Razor burst out laughing.

"I don't get it." Jennifer blinked.

"31st Century humor. It's beyond you, time-jumper." Razor chuckled. "I'm also watching _Intergalactic Gladiators._ That show is awesome." She pressed a button on the remote she was holding, which switched to some arena.

"_And Christine Velora makes it to the Finals with that decisive victory over Vanguard!_"

"Awww, sprockin' hell!" Razor cursed, throwing her remote aside. "Now I know that Durlan fifty credits!"

"What's a Durlan?" Jennifer blinked.

"Oh right, Earth didn't make first contact with Durlans in your time yet." Razor remembered. "What's a Durlan? Think orange people with antenna on their heads. They got morphing powers." She stretched slightly. "What brings you to my parlor?"

"Meh." Jennifer shrugged. "Just had to deal with one of them stupid X-Men."

"Which one?" Razor blinked.

"Magma."

"Ah." Razor nodded her head. "Yeah, I've heard of the original X-Men. According to the stories passed down from the Razors, they were all clowns. Especially the one called Cyclops. He was a real stick-in-the-mud."

"You know what the problem is with them?" Jennifer grumbled. "Those X-Men are so high-and-mighty. They act like they're the damned cocks of the walk." Razor snickered.

"Heh heh, you said-!" She started to joke.

"Can I finish?" Jennifer grumbled. Razor nodded. "Anyway, those X-Men think they are so great! I bet you they all had perfect little lives before they became X-Men! They had no idea what it was like for me! They never had to go through hell like I did!" What the blonde did not realize was that as she was ranting, Amara was walking by and had happened to overhear. The Roma Novan princess stopped.

"Lemme guess, your old man threw you out when he discovered you were a mutant." Razor rolled her eyes. "Sorry Blondie, that's not the stylish thing to do in this century."

"No." The blonde's blue eyes grew hard. "Have you ever had a parent that hated you?"

"Nah, both my parents are cool with me." Razor shrugged. "They nag, but otherwise, they like me."

"Well...my father didn't." Jennifer admitted. "My father hated me. Because in his mind...I killed my mother."

"What happened?" Razor blinked.

"My mother...she had complications giving birth to me." Jennifer sighed. "My dad never got over it. As time went on, he turned his grief on me. Every damn day, he would tell me how much he hated me. And I got to know his belt quite well, too." Razor winced.

"Wow. That's harsh stuff." The blonde Asian winced. "Did you have any siblings that went through it?"

"Siblings, yeah. Beaten, no." Jennifer scowled. "The old man loved my brothers. He loved my sister. But me...I was the one he never wanted." Amara put her hand to her mouth. "It's a wonder I didn't end up becoming a complete sociopath. I wonder how myself." Razor shrugged.

"You said you had sibs. They must've helped."

"Yeah, my sister pretty much raised me, since my dad didn't want to have anything to do with me. It didn't help that I look like my mother, too." Jennifer sighed. "Anyway, I know that I did some bad stuff as a Hellion. I'm no saint. I know that I'm going to burn in the eternal fires of Hell. I've accepted that. I've known that from the day I was born." Razor frowned.

"Sounds to the Kid of Rock like you let the garbage your old man spewed out get to you." Razor frowned.

"Hey, someone died because of me. What's the point of me being a hero?" Jennifer grumbled. "It's not like I can change my fate."

"Hey, that prophecy thingy wouldn't have chosen you to fight some cosmic evil if you couldn't do it." Razor countered. "You know what the Kid of Rock thinks?"

"What?" Jennifer grunted.

"The Kid of Rock thinks that you need to see something. Do you know what made the original Kid Razor a legend?"

"What?"

"He thought for himself." Razor smirked. "He answered to no one. And he didn't like answering to anyone. Not to that cornball Superman. Not to that old relic Captain America. He never cared what anyone said about him. They called him arrogant, cocky, and self-centered. But he knew that he was a true hero. And he proved it. He proved it by saving Cleveland and the world many times during his career. He showed the world that he was more than some Cleveland loudmouth with stylish threads, good looks, and a magic guitar. He was a good-lookin', hard-rockin', ass-kickin' machine, and he knew it! And he proved it!"

"If Kid Razor is so rebellious, then why are you an Avenger?" Jennifer frowned. Razor smirked.

"To be honest, the Kid of Rock is only an honorary member." The blonde Asian admitted. "I help out here and there, but they say I'm lacking the proper attitude to be a full Avenger. Pfft. Whatever." Razor laughed. "The Legion of Super-Heroes said the same thing. But I never cared what any of those bonehead Legionnaires think."

"Anyway, what does your talking about the Razor of my time have to do with me?" Jennifer groaned. "I can't believe I listened to that. No wonder they said Kid Razor was crazy."

"The Kid of Rock is saying that you have an opportunity to prove that you are more than what your punk-ass father said you were. Your sister believed it, and the prophecy spelled it out." Razor chuckled. "Blondie, it's time to stop letting your daddy's words screw with you. You got yerself the chance to show the whole effing universe that Jennifer Stavros is more than some nameless lackey for some evil organization!" She wrapped her arm around Jennifer's shoulder. "It's time for you to stop worrying about what your old man thinks of you. This is the 31st Century. This is your big chance, Roulette. Sure, ya did some bad stuff, but that was a thousand years ago. This is a clean slate. The universe believes you can be a hero, and it knows you can prove it. So prove it!" Jennifer rolled her eyes and pushed Razor's arm off.

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde luck-manipulator responded. "Whatever you say, rocker-queen." She walked out of the room, not noticing Amara standing near the door. The Nova Roman blinked as what the blonde New Jersey native said about her past replayed itself in her head. It shocked the princess. Then she realized that the Hellion had a point. Amara didn't know Jennifer. Not by a long shot.

"Think about what the Kid of Rock said, Blondie!" Razor called. "The Kid of Rock does know what she's talking about sometimes!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like some revelations have been made here! What craziness will happen next? Who was the Goth woman that was talking to Tigra? Will Jocasta get a chance to design some new costumes for the Lost Mutants? Will Jennifer consider Kid Razor's advice? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In the comics, Berzerker could use his electrical manipulation powers to tap into radio and television broadcasts. When the writers of _X-Men: Evolution_ were looking for characters with unique powers, Berzerker fit their needs perfectly (his bad boy personality helped), despite his obscurity (Berzerker's only appearance was in _X-Factor #11 _from December 1986. He was killed in the end of the issue.)**


	16. Another Vanishing!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Gov'ment came an' took my baby!" - Peter Griffin, _Family Guy_**

Chapter 16: Another Vanishing!

**The Xavier Institute, the 21st Century**

Sam Guthrie sighed as he looked out the window of his room in the Xavier Institute. The young blond mutant stared out into nothing.

"Some leader you turned out to be, Guthrie." Sam grumbled to himself.

"Oh, Idon't know. I don't think you did a half-bad job." An English-accented voice countered kindly. Sam turned around and saw the mysterious Goth woman that was talking to Tigra earlier. She was leaning against the door to his room.

"WAH!" Sam exclaimed, falling to the ground. "Who are you?! What're you doing here?!"

"It's all right, Sam." The woman chuckled, standing up and holding out her hands in a calming gesture. "I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to talk."

"H-h-how'd you know my name?" Sam stammered.

"I know many things." The woman smiled. "I just wanted to introduce myself. You can call me...Teleute, if you like." _He is not ready to know who I truly am yet. But as time goes on, he will understand._ **(1)**

"Teleute?" Sam blinked.

"It's Greek." The woman smiled.

"W-w-w-what do you want?" Sam mumbled.

"I didn't come here to harm you. I came here to counsel you." Teleute smiled. "You're going through a rough patch right now, and I thought you could use a friend."

"I guess..." Sam admitted. "Gawd, women appearing out of nowhere in my room. And I thought I had it bad enough when I saw my friends die." Teleute nodded.

"Ah, the Massacre at Xavier's." Teleute agreed. "A great turning point in the X-Men's history. The End of Innocence for them."

"And proof to the world that Sam Guthrie doesn't have a clue how to lead a team." Sam grumbled. "I let them die. My friends. Roberto. Amara. Dani. Ray. Jesse. Everett. Even Tim. I let that no-good horse rustler Fitzroy kill them."

"No, you did not." Teleute shook her head. "I was at that battle. You fought bravely. You tried to stop him, but he was too ready for you and your friends. Not to mention that mad monster was willing to destroy people who worked for the same group he did to achieve his mission."

"You..." Sam blinked in shock and in disbelief. "How? Why-?! What?!"

"I can do many things." Teleute explained.

"If...if...if you were there..." Sam clenched his fists. "How...how come you didn't try and help save them?!" Sam snapped. The Goth woman sighed sadly.

"I couldn't. I can do many things, but I cannot interfere with destiny." Teleute sighed. "My power is great, but like all of us, are still bound by destiny. Their time was over."_ At least, in this century. _She put her hand on the enraged Cannonball's shoulder. The Kentucky native found himself feeling calmer, more open to reason. "However, you should not despair."

"Why?" Sam wondered. _I don't get it. A minute ago, I wanted to tear this woman in half, and now...I'm actually calm. Who is this woman?_

"Because they are in a better place." Teleute smiled. "Trust me on this."

"But what about the Hellions?" Sam sighed. "They weren't the nicest of folks. But even they didn't deserve what Fitzroy did to them." The Gothic woman chuckled.

"Don't you worry about them." Teleute smiled. "Let's just say they're finally going to get a chance to do some good for once. There are worse people out there to worry about than the Hellions."

"Oh-kay..." Sam blinked. "But that still doesn't help me." The Kentuckian sighed. "I can't do this. I can't do it anymore."

"Can't do what?" Teleute wondered.

"I...I can't do this anymore." Sam admitted. "I can't lead the New Mutants anymore. The teachers trusted me...and I let them down."

"Samuel, you didn't fail anyone." Teleute tried to reassure the despondent blond mutant. "You also played no part in their deaths. You are not the monster that Fitzroy was. I can guarantee you, Sam, he is getting what he deserves. You are better than him. Greater than him. The X-Men need you, Samuel."

"What, to allow more of us to die?" Sam grumbled.

"Sam, what happened at that massacre was not your fault." Teleute told the New Mutant. "Fitzroy caught you lot by surprise. He had gone to great pains to make sure that he would be successful in his mission. He also had the element of surprise by his side. He caught all of you off-guard. Even if you knew he was coming, there was no way you could've stopped him."

"You don't know that." Sam countered.

"I know many things, my young friend." Teleute told him. "And trust me, Sam. You couldn't have beaten him without casualties, even if you knew he was coming."

"But things aren't supposed to be this way." Sam sighed as he looked out the window. "The Professor is comatose, Emma Frost runs the Institute, and half my friends are dead. God..." He put his head in his hands. "I just want this nightmare to end. I just wish I could just wake up and everything would be normal again. Well, as normal as the Institute gets."

"Unfortunately Sam, this is no nightmare." Teleute sighed. "This is reality." She put her arm around the blond mutant's shoulders in a gesture of comfort. "Sam, if you let yourself fall in the depths of despair, then those who seek to destroy you and the rest of the X-Men will win."

"What's the point?" Sam drooped his head. "They already won. They destroyed us, man. The Mansion is in Frost's grip, who knows what the hell she'll do-!"

"The X-Men are going to need Frost right now." Teleute warned. "I know you don't like her, and I know she may not be the most..." The Goth woman frowned as she struggled to find the words. "...amiable person, but the X-Men need her, and like it or not, she's best for the job right now. Dark times are coming for the X-Men, and with Frost, you guys just may make it through."

"...what do you mean?" Sam blinked. Teleute smiled.

"You'll see. Don't give up on yourself, Sam. Your friends wouldn't want that." She walked away from him. Her smile stayed on her face. "Honor their memories by learning and going on. They would want that. I should know. Oh, and try to cheer up sweet Tigra, huh? The poor girl is very sad. Give her someone to talk to. Give her a friend. She could use some more on this team. We will meet again, Samuel Guthrie. In fact, you and I will become very close friends..." She vanished right in front of Sam's eyes, making the Kentucky native's jaw drop.

"Wha-?!"

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

"Are you sure that this won't hurt?" Ray Crisp asked worriedly. The former New Mutant found himself lying on a bed like one would find in a doctor's office. He also found himself looking up at a device attached to a robotic arm that was attached to a bed.

Ray was lying in the Avengers' infirmary. They were determining what was going on with the ex-Morlock.

"Don't worry about it, Raymond." Randall Pierce, Iron Man, chuckled. "This is a medi-scanner. You'll feel a little tingly, but that's perfectly normal. It won't hurt a bit." With him in the room were Roberto da Costa, Sunspot, Jhen Walters, the beautiful Gammazon, and Harry Storm, the hotheaded Tachyon Torch.

"I think there was stuff like this back in our time." Roberto frowned.

"Don't you worry, kiddo." Jhen smiled warmly in reassurance, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder. "We'll find out what's wrong with you."

"Besides the fact you come from a time full of superhero-hating ingrates." Harry smirked.

"Will you stop, Tacky?" Jhen sighed, shaking her head.

"Shut up, Torch." Randall ordered.

"You know, I really am beginning to not like this guy." Roberto grumbled, indicating the Torch with a jerk of his thumb.

"Don't mind him." Randall chuckled. "He's just being a royal shardhead because his parents taught him no better. His family has a bit of a thousand-year grudge against the world."

"Let me guess, the Registration Act had something to do with it." Roberto guessed.

"At least I know who my parents are, jackass!" Harry snapped at the futuristic Armored Avenger, ignoring the Brazilian.

"Huh?" Roberto blinked.

"I grew up in a foster family." Randall explained. "I don't know who my real parents are. But I still had a very happy childhood."

"Hey, are we going to get this over with?" Ray complained. "My head hurts, and I'm starting to hear something called _Intergalactic Gladiators._"

"That's Razor." Jhen explained. "She loves that show."

"Here we go!" Randall announced. He switched on the device. The device started covering the former New Mutant in blue light. Randall himself was keeping his eyes on the screen, reading the results.

"Hey, I do feel tingly." Ray noted.

"You know Randall, I'm thinking of grabbing the girls and taking them out to the mall." The Gammazon remarked.

"Which ones?" Roberto blinked.

"Your friends Dani, Amara, Marie, and Jennifer." Jhen smiled. "I want to take them out for a while."

"Marie and Jennifer? Oh, you mean Tarot and Roulette. They aren't friends of mine." Roberto corrected. "They're Hellions."

"True, but you have to keep in mind that the Hellions wouldn't have been resurrected alongside the New Mutants for no reason." Jhen countered.

"Why would anyone want to bring back the Hellions?" Ray scoffed. "They worked for those Hellfire Club lunatics."

"Hellfire Club. Now _there_ is a name for the history books." Randall chuckled, still looking at a large screen. "It sounds like something from an ancient television show." **(2)**

"Whatever." Jhen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna take the girls out for a while. We can't keep them locked down in the Mansion for all the time they're here."

"Too risky, Jhen." Randall countered. "They shouldn't be exposed to a lot of things here. Can damage the timestream." Jhen sighed. Randall worried too much sometimes. She knew perfectly well the risks time travel can cause. There were procedures for it.

"Samuel took Ray and Roberto here to counter Livewire." Jhen argued.

"Well, to be honest..." Roberto winced. "We did kinda accidentally release her in the first place."

"Ha!" Harry laughed. "Trust you time-jumpers to screw up this bad. No wonder the 21st Century's Heroic Age blew itself to bits."

"Go to hell." Ray scowled at the fire-manipulator.

"Don't move around a lot." Randall told the ex-Morlock. "And ignore the flamebrain."

"You know, you ain't so tough without the armor, Pierce." Torch warned.

"At least I don't spend my time picking on kids." Randall countered, keeping his eyes on the screen. A beeping was heard. "And we're done." He pressed a button, and the ray stopped.

"Hey, you're right. That didn't hurt a bit." Ray blinked in amazement.

"Told you." Randall chuckled.

"Excuse me, boys. I gotta go check on Thor and Sonic Blue." Jhen chuckled, starting to leave the room. "I hope they brought me something back from the Japanese Islands."

"Japan?" Roberto blinked. "What're they doing in Japan?"

"Battling some sea monster." Jhen explained.

"I'm outta here. I want to go do something with people who do know what heroism is." Harry scowled as he started to leave.

"Screw you, Storm!" Ray snapped. He looked at Randall. "Hey Iron Man, how am I doing?"

"According to these test results..." Randall turned to the electrokinetic. "You're just fine."

"Oh, thank God." Ray sighed in relief, putting his head back on the bed.

"But what about his head, and the voices?" Roberto blinked. "Isn't that a sign of schizophrenia or somethin'?"

"Raymond is not schizophrenic." Randall countered. "When Livewire blasted him, it triggered an evolution in his mutant powers. His mutant nature gives him increased resistance to electricity, correct?"

"Yeah, ever since my powers emerged, I don't get shocked by static electricity." Ray nodded.

"Livewire hit him with a big blast." Roberto remembered with a snicker. "The bonehead tried to charge her."

"And what were you doing?! Just standing there like a moron!" Ray snapped. Randall chuckled.

"I heard the X-Men were legendary for this insanity. I never thought I'd get to see it."

"Can we get back to my problems with my head and the voices?" Ray complained.

"Alright, alright." Randall chuckled. "Anyway, when Livewire hit you with that blast, it caused your X-Gene to unlock more or your potential. In essence, it triggered a hidden aspect of your powers. Your brain chemistry was subtly altered by your X-Gene in the process. It has caused your mind to be able to tune in on various forms of broadcasting."

"Like radio and TV?" Ray blinked. Randall nodded.

"Primitive examples, but perfect ones." The 31st Century Iron Man confirmed. "Your brain is essentially an ancient antenna."

"Is there any way to stop it?" Ray frowned. "I'll go crazy if there isn't!"

"I imagine you can simply learn to mentally shut it off." Randall guessed. "Mutant physiology isn't really my specialty. Haven is the best place to go for mutant medical matters."

"Tell that to Rogue." Roberto rolled his eyes. "She couldn't shut off her powers."

"However, taking you to Haven wouldn't be a good idea." Randall sighed. "If the population finds out who you are, you'll never get a moment's peace. The Lost Mutants are considered almost like mythic heroes over there." A beeping was heard. "What?" The futuristic Armored Avenger pressed a button, and Monica Burton, Sonic Blue, appeared on the screen.

"Iron Man! I'm glad I got you!" Monica exclaimed, panting in fright.

"What's wrong, Sonic Blue?" Randall wondered.

"It's Thor!" She exclaimed. "He vanished right in front of me! Same way those Legionnaires did!"

"That's not good, right?" Roberto blinked.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the Avengers aren't as immune to vanishing as they thought! What insanity will happen next? Where did Thor go? What did Teleute mean when she told Sam they will be close friends? Can Ray deal with this newfound aspect of his powers? Will the Gammazon's idea of a girls' day out go well? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In the Sandman comics, it was revealed that Death was called Teleute in Ancient Greece.**

**(2) – In the 1960s television series, _The Avengers_, John Steed and Emma Peel faced an organization known as the Hellfire Club in a rather controversial episode. **


	17. Girls' Day Out, Part 1!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Chapter 17: Girls' Day Out, Part 1

**Legion of Super-Heroes HQ, the 31st Century**

A teenage boy sat down in front of a monitor, leaning back and putting his white boot-covered feet on his desk, his brown-gloved hands behind his head. His face was covered by a brown mustache and beard, and he was wearing a tan-and-brown costume with a golden Legion belt around his waist. On his chest was a silver emblem of a stylized wolf's head. His costume had black-and-white horizontal stripes on the shoulders, and his hair formed a two-pronged style similar to the ancient hero Wolverine.

Brin Londo, aka Timber Wolf, was a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. A feral warrior, Timber Wolf had superhuman strength, speed, and agility, as well as enhanced senses and claws. Finally, he had a healing factor.

"Computer, connect me to Haven." He commanded the small desktop machine. Brin's voice contained a slight growl to it. The face of Oracle could be seen on the screen.

"Brin!" She smiled warmly. "It is good to hear from you again! I was worried."

"Yeah, I know." Brin chuckled.

"Your aunt was especially worried." Oracle added. "What with Legionnaires vanishing left and right."

"Yeah, I know." Brin reminded, rolling his eyes. "Aunt Rancor's been calling me every ten minutes."

"Is that him?" Rancor's voice could be heard.

"Yes, it is." Oracle confirmed with a nod. The Queen of Haven appeared on the screen.

"How are you, nephew?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Rancor."Brin answered. "You worry too much, you know that? I know that most Havenites are reluctant to leave their world..."

"You exaggerate too much, nephew." Rancor chuckled. "Many who were descended from Earth's mutant population are reluctant to explore, but that never was you. You always felt a thirst to see what was out there."

"Made me perfect for the job of being Ambassador to Haven." Timber Wolf remembered.

"I was so proud when you joined the Legion." Rancor smiled.

"Hey, bunch of young heroes from various worlds all getting together to fight evil. Sounded like it was good for some laughs." The young feral chuckled. "Not to mention it helped strengthen relations between Earth and Haven."

"Our people tend to forget that without Earth, there never could be a Haven." Rancor nodded in agreement. "Very few mutants still reside on Earth."

"Considering how Haven came to be in the first place, I can't blame many of our people not wanting anything to do with Earth." Timber Wolf reminded. "If only they could see how much humanity has changed since the mutants left."

"Yes, but old wounds are hard to heal, nephew." Rancor advised. A beeping was heard. "What was that?"

"Oh!" Timber Wolf pulled back his glove, revealing his watch. "I gotta get that cake I made out of the oven, or else it will burn."

"I never understood your love of baking." Rancor shook her head. **(1)**

"You loved those muffins I sent you last week." Timber Wolf reminded in a mock-hurt voice as he got up. "I'll talk to you again, Aunt Rancor."

"Be well, nephew. I shall speak to you again. I hope the strange force that took several Legionnaires doesn't take you as well." Rancor answered. The screen shut off. The feral Legionnaire walked towards the kitchen when he suddenly vanished. A feminine voice yelled out.

"Hey Wolf! I got out that cake you were baking! Where are you?!" Triplicate Girl walked in, holding a tray with a cake inside it. "Wolf? Brin?" She looked around. "Oh, no..."

**Avengers Mansion, the 31st Century**

"_La da de..._" Jhen Walters, the Gammazon, hummed happily as she ran a shimmy over the windshield of what appeared to be a pink Cadillac. Instead of her blue one-piece swimsuit-like costume, she was wearing a pink Hollywood t-shirt, blue jeans, and white boots. She looked up as she saw Danielle Moonstar, Amara Aquilla, Jennifer Stavros, and Marie-Ange Colbert, aka respectively the former New Mutants Mirage and Magma and the former Hellions Roulette and Tarot. "Oh, hey girls."

"Kid Razor said you wanted to meet us here." Dani explained.

"Yeah, we wanna know why you wanted us here." Jennifer added.

"Well, I thought that since you kids were going to be here for a while, I thought I'd take you out for a while." Jhen explained. "Some time outside this place would do you a lot of good. We can't keep you in here your entire time in this century. It would make you stir-crazy. Trust me, I know."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Amara blinked.

"Yeah, wouldn't that damage the timeline or something?" Dani scratched her head.

"You guys are already altering history by being here, so what more harm can you do?" Jhen countered with a shrug.

"Yeah, but that prophecy thing says we're _supposed _to be here, right?" Jennifer blinked. "You know, cosmic evil or something?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now." Jhen grinned. "Even prophecized heroes need to take some time off every now and then."

"What do these two know about being heroes?" Amara grunted, jerking her thumb at Jennifer and Marie. The Nova Roman may have overheard about Jennifer's rough childhood, but to her, it was no excuse.

"Amara, knock it off." Dani ordered.

"Screw you, Princess." Jennifer scowled, making Marie groan. "At least I never made life harder for mutants!"

"Jennifer, stop this." Marie sighed.

"Both of you knock it off!" Dani ordered, whapping Amara and Jennifer lightly upside their heads.

"Dani!" Amara exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jennifer snapped. Jhen chuckled at that. "What's so funny?"

"The X-Men's Law in action." Jhen chuckled. "The Legion does stuff like that all the time."

"X-Men's Law?" Marie blinked curiously.

"It's like the ancient Murphy's Law." Jhen explained.

"What can go wrong, will go wrong." Dani sighed. "Let me guess, mutants cause disasters, right?"

"X-Men's Law states that when you gather together a group of superpowered teenagers, crazy things happen." Jhen explained.

"That...is amazingly true." Amara's jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah." Dani agreed. "We New Mutants have gotten ourselves into some crazy scrapes."

"Let me tell you some stories we Hellions have gotten into." Marie grinned.

"As long as it isn't that pig story again." Jennifer grumbled.

"What's the matter, Roulette?" Amara teased. "Scared of a pig?"

"Nah, I ain't scared of you." Jennifer grunted. Amara changed into her fiery Magma form, making the blonde ex-Hellion scream in fright.

"Amara, knock it off!" Dani snapped, glaring at the Nova Roman. "Do that again, and I'll give you something to go fiery about!"

"Okay, okay!" Amara held up her hands in a calming gesture as she changed back into her human form.

"Heh heh, you sound like a natural leader, Danielle." Jhen complimented. "You never got a chance to really do much leading in the X-Men, did you?"

"Not really." Danielle answered. "Cyclops was the leader of the X-Men. Cannonball, I mean, Captain Marvel led the New Mutants."

"Danielle, I must apologize for Jennifer." Marie put a hand on the Cheyenne mutant's shoulder. "When her temper flares, she tends to speak without thinking."

"That's fine." Dani nodded. "We got a job to do here, and we gotta put personal feelings aside. Once we get it done and get our butts home, then we'll beat each other senseless."

"Well, to be honest..." Marie smiled nervously. "I am not really in the mood for that."

"Hey uh, are you going to take us to a mall or something?" Jennifer wondered. "Because, quite frankly..." She looked down at her Hellions costume. "We could use some new duds."

"I agree." Danielle concurred with a nod. "We might end up staying here for a while. We can't wear this same stuff all the time."

"Exactly!" Jhen grinned. "See, Mirage? Natural leader, that's you! Blondie and Red will need to get rid of those costumes anyway."

"Why?" Marie wondered.

"On Haven, there's a street gang known as the Hellions." Jhen explained. "The New York Mega-Mall attracts visitors from all over the galaxy, including Havenites. They see you in those costumes, they will panic."

"Haven's that planet mutants live on, right?" Amara remembered. Jhen nodded.

"Yup. And the Hellions are one of the most vicious gangs on Haven."

"Some legacy you left behind, huh?" Amara smirked at Jennifer.

"Screw you, Aquilla." Jennifer scowled. "I wouldn't be surprised if nobody knows who you New Mutants are! You lot would be lucky to have _statues!_ At least _we_ have a street gang."

"Oh Goddess help me..." Marie groaned.

"What did I tell you two?!" Dani snapped at the Nova Roman and Atlantic City native. "Knock it off!"

"Alright!" They exclaimed. They glared at a giggling Marie.

"How come she never yells at you?" Jennifer grumbled.

"Because I try not to anger her. I know better." Marie giggled. Jhen chuckled.

"Oh yeah, this trip is going to be a lot of fun. Hopefully they managed to repair the damage done to the Mega-Mall when Marv and your two friends took on Livewire."

**The New York Mega-Mall, some time later**

The New York Mega-Mall. One of the big shopping centers of the Earth. Not to mention it was no stranger to the occasional visit by members of the superhero crowd, whether they were looking or some merchandise or a battle with a supervillain led them there. And as of now, five members of the super-set were there.

The Gammazon was walking out of a clothes store, with the tired and hungry female Lost Mutants following her, carrying bags of various clothes.

"Man, look at this thing." Jennifer pulled a red short-skirted dress out of one of her bags, with white rings around the shoulders. "This thing looks straight outta _The Jetsons._ People our age actually _wear_ these in this time?"

"I'm just happy they still have jeans and t-shirts in this time." Danielle snickered. "Although..." The Cheyenne mutant pulled out a purple vest with fringe on it. "I think Jhen _really_ needs to get her style radar checked. And I'm not even into that!"

"Alright, you lot!" Jhen grinned. "I'm sure you're all hungry..."

"I know I am..." Marie admitted, rubbing her stomach.

"I could use some food." Amara agreed.

"Then I'm gonna take you all to the food court. Follow me!" Jhen grinned as she marched off, as energetic as ever. Which really amazed the Lost Mutants, considering the large amounts of bags and packages.

"Man, that girl is a machine..." Jennifer groaned as the female Lost Mutants tried to catch up.

"Tell me about it." Dani agreed.

"What I would like to know is what exactly are those credit things." Marie wondered. "Is that the currency they use in this time?"

"I guess so." Jennifer answered. "Anyway, we're getting food, and Green Jeans 3000 is paying! This is going to be a good day!"

_**ZORT! KA-BOOM!**_

A wall exploded, and it caused the mall-goers to scatter.

"Not again!"

"First the lightning woman, now this!" A security guard grumbled. "I need more credits!"

"What was that?!" Dani exclaimed.

_**ZORT!**_

A red beam of energy slammed into the ground, kicking up concrete and dust. A figure flew in. It was a dark-aired man, dressed in a uniform similar to a Green Lantern, only the green was replaced with red, and the emblem was of a altered lantern. His body was covered in a red aura, and what appeared to be glowing red foam erupted from his mouth. His mouth was open, revealing gritted teeth. The man panted loudly, like an infuriated animal ready to tear its prey apart. His masked face was red with rage.

"Oh, no..." Jhen groaned.

"Pissing me off..." He growled. "All of you keep pissing me off...you people just don't stop! Just don't stop for five damn minutes! All of you!" He started screaming and pointing his fist, which had a red ring around one finger. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ALL OF YOU PISS ME OFF!"

_**ZORT!**_

The ring fired a beam of red energy at the ceiling, blowing a hole in it.

"Who is that?!" Amara yelped.

"Aw, no..." Jhen groaned. "Girls, we gotta get out of here! That's a Red Lantern!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the ladies are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? What is a Red Lantern? Can they defeat it? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In the _Legion of Super-Heroes_ animated series, Timber Wolf admitted he enjoys baking. This can be taken as an in-joke, as his voice actor on that series, Shawn Harrison, played the character of Waldo Faldo on the show _Family Matters_. Waldo was a dope, but turned out to be a very talented pastry chef.**


	18. Girls' Day Out, Part 2!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "WHO KEEPS HANDING OUT FREE DUMMIES IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD?!" - Carl, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

Chapter 18: Girls' Day Out, Part 2!

**Rancor's Castle, Haven**

"You take that back, you bloody pillock!" A white-haired man roared, his voice spiced by a British accent. His white hair was somewhat longish, and he was dressed in an orange-and-black costume with yellow bat-like underarm webbing that also extended to the sides of his legs. He was Andrew Rickman, but to the citizens of Haven, he was Batwing, one of the Royal Guard, the defenders of Haven. A mutant, he could fly and fire blasts of bioenergy. He also had the ability to manipulate sonics, mostly as a sonic scream and echolocation. His costume enhanced his flight powers.

"Why don't you make me, you arrogant slaphead?!" A brown-haired man roared back. He was dressed in a costume that was in two shades of green, with a blue cape, and a green visor. His voice had a slight South American lit to it. He was born Jack Mendez-Wilson, a half-Argentinian mutant. In the Royal Guard, he was codenamed Blaster. He had the powers of flight and the power to shoot force beams from his fists. He and Batwing didn't get along too well.

The two mutants were, as usual, in each other's faces about something.

"I got no problem causing you to lose a few of those teeth of yours!" Batwing snapped.

"What're you gonna do, scream 'em out?" Blaster mocked.

"I'm gonna PUNCH 'em out, you little-!" Batwing raised his fist and got ready to punch Blaster out.

"Knock it off! Come on!" A white-haired woman, dressed in a yellow-and-black costume, exclaimed as she tried to separate them. Born Alexandra Rickman, she was Batwing's twin sister. Her power to create teleportation portals allowed her to bring the Royal Guard anywhere they were needed. It earned her the codename Side-Step. She would often joke that her job in the Guard was to keep Batwing and Blaster from beating each other senseless. **(1)**

"Hey, it's Stepper to the rescue!" Blaster smirked. "Man, you are pathetic. You gotta hide behind your sister, man?"

"I _don't_ need to hide behind my sister to beat your arse!" Batwing snapped.

"Oh, right." Blaster smirked. "You need your boyfriend to do it." Batwing lost it.

"Let me go, Alex!" Batwing demanded, struggling against his teleporting sister, who was trying to hold him back. "I don't need Rhodney to take this clown to the medilab!"

"Ahem." A feminine voice coughed. Batwing and Blaster immediately stopped fighting at the sound, and turned to the source. It was a figure shrouded by a dark brown cloak and hood.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" Blaster blinked.

"I have my ways." The cloaked figure answered. "I've been around for a very long time."

"I...see..." Blaster blinked. "Do we know you?"

"You've heard of me." The figure responded.

"We have?" Side-Step blinked.

"She sounds familiar..." Batwing frowned. "But from where?"

"I wish to see Queen Rancor." The cloaked figure said. "I am an old friend of the family. I want to know why she didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Side-Step blinked. "Who are you?" The figure pulled back its hood, revealing itself to be a green-skinned dark-haired woman who looked somewhat zombie-like. The three Royal Guardsmen gasped.

"Ember McClain..." Blaster whispered. "The legend..."

"I want to know why Rancor didn't tell me the Lost Mutants returned." Ember McClain, once known as Dead Girl, demanded. "She knew I was there the day they died. I knew they would return one day. I want to know what the cosmic evil they are supposed to face is." **(2)**

**The New York Mega Mall**

"_With blood and rage of crimson red, ripped from a corpse so freshly dead..._" The Red Lantern snarled at the Gammazon and the female Lost Mutants. "_Together with our hellish hate..._" He pointed the red ring at them. "_We'll burn you all, THAT IS YOUR FATE!_" The Red Lantern roared as his ring fired a red beam of energy. The eruption of energy made a noise like a gunshot.

"Scatter!" Jhen screamed. She and the female Lost Mutants dodged the beam. It slammed into a kiosk, making it explode.

"Eep..." Jennifer whimpered as she caught sight of the small fire the kiosk left behind. _Jennifer, don't freak out! Don't freak out, for the love of God..._

"What the hell is a Red Lantern?!" Dani exclaimed.

"They're like Green Lanterns, only instead of willpower, they draw their power from anger and hatred." Jhen explained. "They are extremely dangerous."

"Listen to me..." The Red Lantern snarled. "None of you would listen to me! LISTEN TO ME!" He roared as he fired another red beam of energy at the heroines. However, they were saved by a barrier of green-colored energy.

"Green energy?" Marie blinked. "Green Lantern's still around?"

"Oh yeah." Jhen nodded. "They deal with these guys."

"Thank the spirits..." Dani sighed as she stared at the green barrier.

"Hold it right there, Argos!" A pair of voices snapped.

"Grrrrr..." The Red Lantern snarled as he turned around and saw two Green Lanterns. One was Rond Vidar in his mainly white GL uniform. The other was a young woman with short black hair, clad in the classic green-and-black GL uniform. Their shining rings were pointed at the furious Red Lantern. "Not again..." He snarled, red glowing foam dripping from his mouth. "Always more heroes to persecute me! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! YOU NEVER HEAR ME OUT!" With a roar of rage, the Red Lantern, Argos, fired a red energy beam at the two Green Lanterns.

"Look out, Cary!" Rond commanded as he and the female GL dodged the beam.

"Incredible..." Amara gasped.

"I agree." Marie nodded.

"Don't worry about me, Rond." Cary Wren, the female GL, reassured with a smirk as she dodged the beam. "I got 'im."

"About time you two showed up!" Jhen snapped.

"Sorry, we got a big sector to patrol." Rond explained.

"We came as soon as we got the alert." Cary added.

"LISTEN TO ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Argos yelled as his ring formed a construct of red armor around his body. "YOU NEVER HEAR ME OUT!" His armored suit sprouted a pair of cannons. "RAHHHH!" He started firing energy beams from his cannons.

"Hang on, kids!" Rond covered the group of heroines with a green energy dome. "New bunch in town, huh?" Argos screamed and clutched his head.

"You could say that." Dani nodded. "Evidently, we're the object of some prophecy."

"If that's the case, then we'd better make sure you guys don't get nuked by this here Red Lantern, right Cary?" Rond chuckled. Cary sighed.

"Vidar, you really need to grow up." Cary sighed. She eyed Danielle. "Funny, she kinda reminds me of Dawnstar."

"Who are these people?" Dani blinked at Jhen. "And who is Dawnstar?"

"Yeah, Dani's been called that a few times here." Amara remembered.

"Dawnstar is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes." Jhen explained. "A large group of young adventurers around your age." The She-Hulk clone pulled out a black device resembling a cell phone from her pocket. The Device showed a holographic image of a Native American girl, with beautiful white wings and dark hair. Around her head was a yellow headband with an ornament of a yellow eight-pointed star on the front of it. She was clad in a yellow long-sleeved leotard with patches of black on the sides and shoulders, long yellow fringe on the sleeves, and the v-neckline was cut low. Her costume was completed by yellow-and-black boots with yellow fringe "She's from Starhaven, a colony of ancient American Indians located near Venus." Dani blinked.

"My people..." She whispered. "They left Earth, too?" Jhen nodded.

"Wanted a place that wouldn't be taken from them."

"Perhaps that's why the mutants left Earth." Marie blinked. "So they'd have a place of their own."

"Hunnhhh..." Jennifer whimpered as she saw the flames of the burning kiosk. Marie noticed.

"Oh, dear..." The redheaded Frenchwoman sighed. "Could you please put out this fire? Jennifer is pyrophobic."

"Nuuuuhhhhhh..." Jennifer whimpered at the sight of the flames.

"It's alright, Roulette." Dani pulled the blonde close to her and covered her eyes. "One of those Lanterns will take care of it." Amara frowned.

"You've lost your mind, Danielle." The Nova Roman shook her head.

"Roulette's part of this prophecy too, Amara." The Cheyenne reminded sharply. She then whispered to her Roma Novan teammate, keeping the harsh tone. "I'm not comfortable working with the Hellions either, but if we gotta work with 'em to save the universe, then that's the way it is." Amara sighed.

"Uhm, excuse me..." Marie waved, calling a little louder. "The fire..."

"No problem, kids." Rond nodded. Using his ring, he conjured up a large green object that somehow reminded the female Lost Mutants of a fire extinguisher. The construct fired green foam at the fire, putting it out. "There we go."

"It's alright, Jennifer." Marie patted the blonde luck manipuator's shoulder. "The fire is gone now."

"Rond!" Cary warned. "The Red Lantern!"

"Yeah, I know." Rond nodded. He fired a green beam from his ring. The beam formed a sphere around Argos, holder of the Red Lantern Ring.

"RAHHHHHH!" Argos screamed, firing beams of red energy at the sphere. "AAAARRRRGH! KILL YOU!" Argos furiously pounded at the sphere's wall with red glowing gauntlet-covered fists. "KILL YOU! KILL YOU ALL! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Damn!" Rond cursed. "This guy puts up a fight."

"You're surprised?" Cary frowned. "Red Lanterns are driven by pure rage. Their rage causes their bodies to increase the production of adrenaline."

"You know, instead of lecturing me, you can gimme a hand here." Rond complained.

"Maybe we can help." Dani offered. "We got powers."

"Yes. Perhaps we may be able to help you capture this Red Lantern before he does any more damage." Marie agreed.

"Might as well." Jennifer shrugged.

"You actually _want_ to help out?" Amara blinked.

"Hey, that prophecy thing says I'm supposed to be some kinda hero." Jennifer answered with a grin. "Maybe this is it."

"A raging lunatic with a red Green Lantern ring? I doubt it." Dani sighed.

"I don't know..." Cary frowned. "The only one of you I am familiar with is the Gammazon here."

"Hey, I _need_ help here!" Rond snapped. "This psycho's giving my willpower a headache! Why couldn't we have encountered an Indigo? Those guys are always so pleasant..."

"Indigo?" The female Lost Mutants blinked.

"Ix-nay with the digo-inay, Vidar!" The Gammazon hissed.

"You ladies wanna help?! You got my vote!" Rond Vidar winced as Argos pounded on his construct. Cary Wren sighed.

"I wonder if my ancestor had to deal with this stuff in _his_ GL days..." The dark-haired woman grunted to herself as she removed the protective dome. **(3)**

"What do you need us to do?" Jhen asked.

"Help us stop this crazy Lantern!" Rond yelled. "AGH!" Argos shattered the constuct.

"Grrrrrrr..."Argos snarled. "You all never give a DAMN what I have to say! You never listen to me! WELL, YOU'LL LISTEN NOW!" He fired more energy missiles.

"Look out!" Jhen exclaimed. The heroes ducked, dodged, and flew out of the way as the missiles hit the ground and various stores. Dani noticed a bow and several arrows landing near her, blown out of an exploding sports equipment store. The young Cheyenne grabbed the bow and nocked one of the arrows. She then aimed.

"Hey Argos!" She called out.

"Grr?" Argos turned towards Dani.

"Eat arrow, you GL ripoff!" She shot the arrow. The wooden pointed projectile raced through the air and it slammed into a shoulder pad of Argos's armor.

"Great idea, Moonstar." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Never got to use my archery skills much in the X-Men..." Dani smirked. **(4)**

"Just like the legendary Hawkeye." Jhen grinned.

"What was _that_ for, anyway?" A confused Marie blinked.

"Just to attract his attention." Dani explained. "Let 'im now he's got a lot more to worry about than two Green Lanterns."

"You punks are like all the rest." Argos snarled, pulling the arrow out of his construct. "Never hear me out! Make your judgments! Never listen to me! You only made me madder, punks! And rage FEEDS the Red!" His eyes glowed a rage-filled crimson. "I'm gonna kill you and use your blood to paint the walls and your skins as tuxedos!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things have just kicked up a notch! What insanity will happen next? Will Batwing and Blaster ever get along? How did Dead Girl end up on Haven? Can our heroes defeat the Red Lantern? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In the original _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comics, the Royal Guard were known as the Nine, a group of ruthless psychopathic mutants who ruled over Haven with an iron fist. The Nine got their name because they were the last nine mutants in existence. In this universe, the Royal Guard are not the last of the mutants, and they are MUCH more heroic in nature. I also made up and changed some stuff.**

**(2) – In NebulaBelt's Misfitverse, the Danny Phantom villain Ember McClain and the X-Man Dead Girl are one and the same. Dead Girl's the body and Ember is the spirit.**

**(3) – Cary Wren is the descendant of Kyle Rayner. Ringslinging is in her blood.**

**(4) – In the comics, Danielle Moonstar is a skilled archer.**


	19. Girls' Day Out, Part 3!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "That boy ain't right." - Hank Hill, _King of the Hill_**

**Author's Note: Hey, readers! L1701E here! Sorry about the lack of updates! I had writer's block, and also...I recently obtained copies of Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen and I can't put them down.**

Chapter 19: Girls' Day Out, Part 3!

**The Xavier Institute, the 21st Century**

Sam Guthrie sighed as he looked out the window of his room. The young mutant sighed and shook his head.

"Something troubles you, my friend." Teleute smiled as she appeared, leaning on the wall next to the window. Sam looked over at the Goth woman.

"Oh, hey, Teleute." Sam greeted. "Yeah, something troubles me."

"Care to talk about it?" Teleute sat down on Sam's bed.

"Well..." Sam started to explain. For some reason, he wasn't quite sure, he felt really comfortable around this woman. Like he could talk to her about his troubles. It was like she was an old friend. "We just got a visit from Kilowog of the Green Lantern Corps."** (1)**

"Kilowog." Teleute nodded. "I've heard of him. His world's afterlife is a strange one."

"Uhm...okay..." Sam blinked. "Anyway, we learned that they found one of the two objects needed to stop Unicron."

"Let me guess, there's a complication." Teleute guessed.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Evidently, the doohickey, whatever it is, got split up into seven parts."

"Evidently, fate enjoys toying with the X-Men." The Goth woman chuckled.

"Oh yeah, it does." Sam sighed. "It gets weirder from there. The seven pieces are in these things are part of some emotional spectrum or something."

"Ah, an extension of the Green Lantern Corps' energy rings." Teleute nodded. "They draw their energy from willpower. The center of the spectrum. Just like a rainbow, there are seven colors, for each major emotion. Green, the center of the rainbow, is appropriate for willpower. Willpower is the center, the thing that keeps emotions in check. The 'hot colors', red, orange, and yellow. They stand for respectively, rage, avarice, and fear."

"Avarice?" Sam blinked.

"Greed." Teleute clarified. "The cool colors, blue, indigo, and violet, respectively represent hope, compassion, and love."

"Makes sense." Sam nodded. "They oppose each other. Rage and Love. Greed and Compassion. Hope and Fear." Something then occurred to the blond Kentuckian. "Wait...how do you..." **(2)**

"I know many things." Teleute smiled. "I told you that, my young friend." Sam sighed. His new friend was a strange one. She seemed to be privy to a lot of things. "How goes things with the team?"

"Not good." The young mutant sighed. "Tabitha still hates Tigra's guts. Amira seemed really infuriated when Iron Man announced his support of the Registration Act."

"Maybe Tabitha has had a bad experience with cats as a child. And as for your cold-hearted friend, she probably is an Iron Man fangirl." Teleute quipped. "Sam, I told you. You should make an effort to befriend Greer. You're the leader of the New Mutants. You have to use your authority to get this team to re-gel together. More members will come, and you can bet that at least one of them may not just simply take the other New Mutants' hostility towards them." The Goth woman put a hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort. "I know that you are struggling at this point, but I also know one thing: you will endure. This team will endure. Tigra needs you, needs your leadership. The team needs your leadership. The grief and anger is making them fall apart. They need you to show them how to put themselves back together again." Sam frowned.

"What if I fail? What if the team ends up collapsing?"

"Then you'll fail knowing that you did everything you could to stop it, instead of just standing by and letting it happen. Believe me, Sam, it's better to fail knowing you fought." Teleute answered. _Sam Guthrie will need my guidance. I can see the future, and he is going to play a large role in it. He is going to become a legend, and he will need help becoming the legend he is destined to be. _

**Haven, the 31st Century**

"Ember McClain." Queen Rancor noted as the undead mutant woman walked up to him. "Haven't seen you in a while." The feral woman was sitting on her throne. Standing next to her was Oracle, her pink hair concealed by her white hood. Standing before her was the woman in question, her eyes glowing a soft red. "What's bothering you?"

"Queen Rancor..." The former X-Woman once known as Dead Girl answered. "I know about the Lost Mutants. I know they have returned."

"You were on the same team they were once, right?" Oracle remembered.

"My body was, not my spirit." Ember clarified with a nod. "They weren't re-merged then. Some of the Lost Mutants were former members of my old team, the New Mutants. Others were former members of the Hellions." Rancor frowned.

"From what I understand, the New Mutants and the Hellions were enemies." The Queen of Haven frowned. She then shook her head. "This makes no sense. If those two teams were enemies, then why are members of both teams part of the Lost Mutants? Surely, their differences would make it hard for them to fight this cosmic evil they are supposed to face."

"Perhaps that's the point." Oracle suggested. "They teams were massacred by the same person at the same time: one Trevor Fitzroy." Rancor scowled at the name. "The man who perpetrated the Massacre at Xavier's."

"I _know_ who he is." Rancor scowled. "What mutant on Haven doesn't?"

"Well, maybe this enemy won't expect members from two opposing teams to be the ones who face him." Oracle suggested again.

"That worries me." Rancor sighed. "The two teams fought for different things. It'll be hard for them to work together. Hell, the X-Men still regarded the original Misfits as enemies." Ember frowned.

"There was a rivalry, sure, but even when they were the old Brotherhood of Mutants, they weren't as bad as the Hellions." Ember explained.

"I think they'll understand." Oracle blinked. "The Lost Mutants are not stupid. I think they will realize the value of working together. Personally, I think maybe the Hellions were brought back alongside the Hellions for another reason:"

"What?" Rancor blinked.

"Maybe they felt they should've had a shot at redemption." Oracle smiled. "Maybe the positive influences of your old teammates will help them, Ember." The undead mutant burst out laughing.

"Oh, that'll be rich! The New Mutants were the good guys, but they could also be just as crazy as the legendary Misfits."

**The New York Mega-Mall**

"YEOW!" The female Lost Mutants and the Gammazon yelled as they dodged the red energy beam fired by Argos, the Red Lantern.

"Great job, Moonstar!" Jennifer snapped. "We're gonna end up dead AGAIN!"

"I didn't see you offer any ideas!" Amara grumbled. "And it's worse for me! I can't use my powers around you because you had to be afraid of fire!" The blonde ex-Hellion scowled.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Jennifer cracked. "Maybe next time, I'll ask Fitzroy to see if he can use something besides a flamethrower to kill me. Would that make you happy, princess?!"

"I would be thrilled!" Amara snapped. Marie and Danielle looked at each other.

"You know, I think they're starting to get along." The Cheyenne mutant quipped.

"Oui. They do have quite a bit in common." The redhead agreed with a nod.

"Yeah, they're both hotheaded boneheads." Dani sighed.

"Arguing time is over, kids. It's fighting time now." Jhen grinned as she hefted up a large piece of rubble. "Hey Reddy! Here's wall in your eye!" She pitched the piece of wall at Argos.

"Rr? AGH!" He roared at the wall smashed into his construct armor. "You're pissing me off! YOU PEOPLE KEEP PISSING ME OFF!"

"It's the ring that does that, Argos." Cary Wren sighed as she created a green ring construct of some chains that wrapped themselves around the raging Red Lantern. "Not us."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Argos roared. With a flex of his chest and arms, he broke the construct.

"Nng!" Cary winced, feeling the psychic backlash. "That's it!" She created her own armor from green energy. "YAHHHHHH!" The dark-haired woman charged and started trading punches with the infuriated Red Lantern.

"Oh, dear..." Marie frowned. "I wish I had my cards."

"Maybe I can make his ring short out." Jennifer thought out loud, creating a black energy sphere.

"Worth a try." Danielle nodded as she picked up the arrows she found. The Cheyenne mutant sighed as she looked at them right. "What I wouldn't give to be Hawkeye right now..." Jhen grinned.

"You know, I think there's a certain item in the Mansion you could use..." The green-skinned clone offered.

"Oh, I wish I had my cards..." Marie sighed.

"Can't you use your powers without them?" Amara wondered. Marie shook her head.

"Non." She answered. "My powers are dependent on images. I can bring images to life. I need my cards. I am good with a sword, and I do have some skill in the martial arts, but that stuff is no help against a Red Lantern." Rond Vidar smiled. **(3)**

"No problem, Red." He grinned, making constructs of a green sword and shield. He then gave the constructs to the redhead.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"What about me?" Amara frowned. "I can't use my powers around her..." She scowled at Jennifer. "And I have been taught how to use the sword. It was part of my education in Roma Nova." Both Jhen and Rond expressed surprise at Amara's mention of the remnant of Ancient Rome.

_Nova Roma?!_ Jhen mentally gasped in shock. _I thought that place was an ancient legend, like Apokolips._

_Well, whaddaya know? That place may have actually existed once._ Rond Vidar mentally chuckled. _You know, if time travel wasn't so heavily regulated and controversial, I may actually go back to the 21st Century and see if that place actually existed in the Southern American Confederation, according to the historical records._

"Hey Lantern boy!" Jennifer yelled at Argos. "Eat my spheres!" She cocked her arm back, ready to pitch the sphere at Argos.

"Come on, little girl!" Argos grinned madly, red energy foam flowing from his mouth. "Bring your little energy ball! It can't hurt me! It'll just piss me off! Come on! COME ON! Hit me hit me hit me hit me hit me HIIIIT MEEEEEE!" The black energy sphere smashed into the armor, creating a crack.

"Great work, Blondie!" Rond whooped. "You cracked his armor!"

"What?!" Argos looked down at his armor construct. Sure enough, Jenny's black sphere altered the probability that there would be an imperfection in the construct. A crack was forming in the armor. "No!" He snarled at the smirking luck-manipulator.

"Let's crack open this nutshell!" Cary yelled. The two blasted at Argos's armor with their rings, to expand the crack in it.

"Stay behind me, kids!" Jhen ordered. "Let the Green Lanterns deal with him!"

"Oh yeah!" The blonde smirked, ignoring Jhen's command. "Looks like that fancy lightshow you call a suit of armor ain't quite as well-made as you thought." Argos snarled.

"And you ain't gonna be as alive as you thought, you frakkin' tramp!" Argos snarled, pointing a red-glowing fist at Jennifer.

"Oh, no! Jennifer!" Jhen yelled.

"Eat my rage!" The Red Lantern snarled as his fist erupted with crimson energy, a bolt of it headed straight for the blonde ex-Hellion.

"No!" Marie leapt in front of her teammate, holding up her green shield construct.

_**WHAM!**_

"Nng!" Rond winced as he felt the backlash. "Damned Red Lanterns." He rubbed his head. "They get so angry, even the _constructs_ make you miserable!"

"Oof!" The shield was able to protect the two ex-Hellions, but the power of the blast caused them to fly backwards. Marie and Jennifer landed a short distance away.

"Ohhh, that was rough..." Marie moaned.

"Anybody get the number of that semi-truck?" Jennifer mumbled.

"Agh!" Argos roared as Rond and Cary repeatedly blasted at the crack in his armor. "Get off! Leave me alone! You are all pissing me off!"

"Big surprise, pal." Rond grumbled as he formed an energy crowbar and commanded it to pry the crack open.

"RAAAAAAHHHHH!" Argos screamed.

"Maybe my powers can help..." Dani mumbled to herself as she activated her powers. "I wonder what terrifies this Red Lantern guy..."

"Huh?" Argos blinked. "What the..." The Red Lantern started to see fluffy white creatures all over the place. Monsterous small white-furred creatures with large ears and buck teeth. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What are you doing?" Amara blinked.

"Making him see his worst fear." Dani explained. "And it turns out...he's afraid of rabbits." Marie's

"_Rabbits?!_" Amara's jaw dropped.

"Get 'em away from me!" Argos screamed, swinging his arms wildly.

"What's wrong with him?" Rond blinked.

"Who cares?" Cary snapped. "Tear that armor open!"

"Bunnies! Bunnies everywhere! No! The teeth! THE TEEEETH! NO NO NO!" Argos screamed.

"I got 'im!" Jhen grabbed a sign and charged the Red Lantern. The clone of the legendary She-Hulk used the sign on the thrashing Red Lantern's cracked armor like a crowbar.

"She's got the right idea!" Cary yelled. She and Rond created crowbars with their rings, and alongside the clone, pried the armor open, exposing Argos's costumed chest and jaw.

"Wow." Dani blinked. "They sure do work well together."

"Yeah." Amara nodded.

"YAH!" With one large green fist, Rond Vidar knocked Argos's lights out.

"Aw yeah! One punch!" Amara whooped, punching the air.

"And that's the end of that chapter." Rond smirked proudly.

"Hey, I helped." Dani reminded. "I used my powers to get him spooked so he'd be too frightened to attack." Jennifer and Marie walked up to the two New Mutants.

"Suddenly, that holodeck flame therapy sounds like a good idea. Ow..." Jennifer moaned.

"Hey, look." Marie announced. "There's a crowd gathering."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are about to get a little more interesting! What insanity will happen next? How will the crowd react to the Lost Mutants? Why does Ember McLain have an interest in them? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In NebulaBelt's "Misfitverse: Civil War CHECKMATE"**

**(2) – Geoff Johns plus Green Lantern equals freakin' genius. That is all.**

**(3) – Tarot's fencing skills are a nod to Metal Dragoon's fic "Take the Long Way Home", a personal favorite of mine. Kid Razor and the New Mutants brawled with the Hellions in one chapter. In it, she said that she was trained by the finest swordsmen and women in the world.**


	20. Girls' Day Out, Part 4!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Well, ain't that a kick in the head?"**

Chapter 20: Girls' Day Out, Part 4!

**Legion Headquarters**

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" A redhaired teenage girl whooped. She was clad in a white mini-dress with blue highlights, and gold lightning bolts across the shoulders. Ayla Ranzz, the twin sister of Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz, was known as her Lightning Lass, possessing the same electrokinetic powers that her twin brother and older brother, the villainous Mekt Ranzz/Lightning Lord. A happy smile danced on her face as she rushed down the hall. "Salu! Salu! SALU! SALU!" Her smile widened into a grin when she saw her with Brainiac 5.

The young Coluan genius was conversing with a short young woman with purple-black hair that had a flower in it. She was dressed in a costume that looked like black leggings, a puffy purple-and-green sweater, and matching boots. **(1)**

"...and then the Kree said, 'That's not a flux capacitor, that's my wife'!" Salu Digby, Shrinking Violet, finished her joke. The native of the planet Imsk, where the natives could change their size, then burst out laughing, her laughs peppered with the occasional snort. "Get it? The Skrull mistook the Kree's wife for the..."

"I understood the wordplay." Brainiac 5 frowned. "I just do not see the point of that ridiculous story."

"It's just to make people laugh, Brainy." Salu explained. "People like to make up funny stories on occasion, just for the fun of it."

"You know, instead of wasting time and energy learning those ludicrous anecdotes, you could be helping search for our missing comrades." The blond descendant of Brainiac scowled. "I just got a call from the Avengers. Now _their_ members are starting to vanish. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my lab." The Coluan walked away, leaving Salu to shake her head.

"Brainy, you _really_ need to loosen up." Shrinking Violet chuckled to herself.

"Salu, girl!" Ayla grinned. "I am so glad I found you!"

"Hey, Ayla!" Salu grinned at her friend. "What's up?"

"You are not going to believe what happened to me!" Ayla whooped. "I was sitting at a cafe, and I tripped. And you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Who?"

"Ricky Starr!" Ayla squealed. "RaveStarr himself!" The two Legionnaires squealed in delight. They hugged each other and jumped up and down.

"Hey, shut up!" A feminine voice yelled. "By the gods, your squealing could wake the dead!"

"Awww, Jeckie's just mad because Val's still missing." Ayla sighed. "Anyway, Ricky managed to catch me before I ended up kissing ground. He actually said hi to me! He recognized me, being a Legionnaire and all, and guess what he did!"

"What?" Salu blinked. Ayla grinned and held up two small red pieces of plastic.

"He thought I was cute, so he gave me a couple tickets to a show that he and his bandmates, the SolarStars, are playing next week! He said I could bring a friend!"

"Which means...?" Salu grinned hopefully.

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE SOLARSTARS!" The two Legionnaires squealed in delight again, hugged, and jumped up and down some more.

"BY THE GODS! STOP THE SQUEALING!"

"MAKE US, JECKIE!"

**Avengers Mansion**

Sam Guthrie, Captain Marvel, stood at a balcony. His brow furrowed in thought.

_This is perfect. This is just perfect._ He mentally grumbled. _As if we don't have enough problems._

"Something bothers you, Captain?" Randall Pierce walked up to the troubled immortal mutant.

"How's Berzerker?" Sam looked over at the armored hero.

"He'll be fine, as far as I can tell." Randall answered. "His powers have grown. I bet he didn't know he could do that during his time with those X-Men guys."

"That's the problem." Sam explained. "His powers have been altered by Livewire. He's changed. He can't go back with the others."

"I see." Randall realized.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "He's been changed. And you know how it is with time travel. You can't alter things. Or it'll mess things up really bad. How the hell will Ray explain his new powers when he returns?"

"That's no problem." Randall answered. "Two words: False. Memories."

"Oh, come on..." Sam groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Remember those two morons that sent themselves here in that phone box?" Randall reminded.

"Which ones?" Sam frowned. "Because one of those duos had a blue box, and the owner was a Time Lord."

"The ones that had the ancient California Valley accents." Randall clarified. Sam nodded. "They brought two medieval women with them to their time, and look what happened."

"Yeah." Sam cracked. "One of their descendants became a legendary Green Lantern. Another became a revered President of Earth. Hell, one of the holders of Kid Razor's magical guitar is descended from one of those two slackers!"

"Okay, bad example." Randall sighed. "But you know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"Yeah, I get it." Sam nodded. "I know. It's one of the reasons time travel drives me completely bonkers. So much can get screwed up from doing so little..." The immortal mutant blinked. "Ah, geez. Who am I kidding? I started a thousand-year-long superhero career known for _causing_ major screwups just from doing so little!" The Southerner groaned.

"You know, we can't exactly _force_ Ray to stay here." Randall shook his head. "It's not right."

"I'm not saying that." Sam shook his head. "But Ray's powers changing does complicate things. It certainly will make things more problematic for their return. Think about it. Ray died with electrical powers, but then, he returns with the additional ability to tune in on radio and TV broadcasts?" The immortal looked at the armored scientist. "How is he gonna explain that?"

"Well, considering some of the rumors and legends and stories that I heard about you X-Men from you, and the X-Museum in Bayville, dying then coming back with enhanced powers would be one of the more normal things that your former teammates went through." Randall explained.

"Maybe." Sam frowned. "But history can't be changed. Disaster can occur because of it."

"Look Sam, if I were you, I'd worry about the now." Randall advised. "Sam, these kids were brought back to life because of the prophecy. I'd worry about making sure they fulfill it first. Then, we'll worry about what'll happen to them afterwards. Oh, and we got a call from Sonic Blue."

"I take it her mission to Japan was a success." Sam realized.

"Yeah, but..." Randall sighed. "Thor vanished."

"Thor?" Sam blinked in shock.

"Yeah, now Avengers are starting to disappear." Randall frowned.

"Perfect." Sam sighed. "We have no idea what'll happen to the Lost Mutants after the prophecy is fulfilled, and now Avengers are starting to vanish."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go speak to Brainiac 5 over at Legion HQ. He may have figured out something. I just hope Thor is alright." Randall started to leave. "Just worry about the prophecy for now, Sam. It's important that nothing happens to the Lost Mutants until it is fulfilled." Sam nodded.

"That's fine." The blond Kentuckian agreed. "Besides, there is something I want to speak to them about anyway..."

**The New York Mega-Mall**

"Hoo boy..." Danielle Moonstar sighed as she noticed the crowd gathering.

"Everybody, get ready for a riot." Jennifer Stavros grumbled.

"What?" Jhen, the She-Hulk clone known as the Gammazon, blinked. "Why would these people riot?"

"What're you, nuts?!" The blonde Atlantic City native's jaw dropped. "Why do you think?! Those people must've seen us use our powers! They know we are mutants!"

"So?" Jhen blinked in confusion.

"_So?!_" Jennifer groaned. "They'll come after us!"

"I dunno..." Dani blinked at the crowd. "They don't _seem_ hostile..."

"They may just be trying to get our defenses down, X-Girl." Jennifer warned.

"Blondie, I think you worry too much." Jhen shook her head. "It's the 31st Century. People don't do much of that anymore."

"You kids _really_ aren't from around here, are you?" Rond Vidar blinked.

"We're from the past." Amara explained.

"Hey, look at those kids! Are they Legionnaires? They look the right age." One man asked.

"That one looks like Dawnstar." A woman pointed at Danielle. "Maybe they're related."

"I'm so getting their autographs!" A teenage boy in a blue jumpsuit grinned.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" An auburn-haired boy ran up to the Lost Mutants, dressed in a gray jacket and pants with a green sweater that had a symbol of a yellow 5-pointed star in a black circle with a red border. His voice had a bit of an Irish lit. "Devlin O'Ryan of the _Daily Planet!_ Are you applicants to the Legion of Super-Heroes?" He shoved a recorder-like device in Dani's face. **(2)**

"Uh..." The Cheyenne mutant blinked. "...huh?" Devlin blinked.

"Uh huh..." He nodded.

"Devlin, knock it off." Jhen shook her head. "We know you're really not from the Daily Planet."

"The _Daily Planet_ still exists?" Marie blinked.

"I guess some things don't change." Jennifer shrugged.

"I think they're Legionnaires!" A man grinned. "They said they were!"

"Uh oh..." Dani blinked.

"Well, I'll be." The crowd rushed towards the Lost Mutants. They were held back by Cary and Rond's construct of a wall.

"Legionnaires! Legionnaires!" The crowd rushed the wall.

"Can we have your autographs?"

"Are you guys official Legionnaires, or trainees?"

"Oh, man! Lookit that blonde! Saturn Girl ain't got nothin' on her!" One man grinned at Jennifer.

"Yeah, and check out that one!" Another pointed at Danielle. "I think she may be Dawnstar's sister or somethin'!"

"Uh, I don't think we're related." The Cheyenne mutant shook her head.

"Wow. They think we're superheroes." Jennifer blinked.

"Evidently, nobody knows in this time about the Hellions." Amara scowled.

"I don't think that they heard of the New Mutants in this time either, Princess." Jennifer scowled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Dani snapped, smacking the Roma Novan and Atlantic City natives upside the head.

"Hey!" The two girls chorused, holding their heads.

"We'd better get you out of here." Cary told the female Lost Mutants. "They think you're Legion, so you are going to get mobbed."

"Holy nass, I knoew the Legion was popular, but geez!" Rond winced at the Legion fans pounding at the construct he was making.

"Well...at least they're not screaming 'Muties, go home'." Marie offered, trying to be helpful.

"They used to do that?" Cary blinked.

"it was all the rage in the 21st Century." Rond explained.

"I know a place where we can take these kids. It's quiet." Jhen told the two Green Lanterns. She whispered something in the two Lantern's ears.

"Alright." Cary nodded. "Rond, prepare to form a bubble on my mark. Now!" On the command, the wall formed into a bubble around the Gammazon and the female Lost Mutants. Rond and Cary took to the sky, dragging the bubble behind them on green energy tethers from their rings.

"Now where the devil are they going?" Devlin mumbled to himself.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are about to get a lot more interesting! What insanity will happen next? Where did Jhen want to go? What does Sam want to talk to the Lost Mutants about? What do the girls think about the reception they got at the mall? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – I liked the design of Shrinking Violet in the Legion cartoon, so I decided to use that as a basis for her appearance in this story. I put more purple in her costume because I always found it funny that a girl called Shrinking _Violet_ tended to wear costumes that were predominantly green.**

**(2) – Devlin O'Ryan was a Daily Planet reporter and member of the Legion during the "Five Years Later" era. He was codenamed Reflex for his power to reflect enemy attacks. **


	21. Girls' Day Out, Part 5!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "It's like a koala bear crapped a rainbow in my brain!" - Captain Murphy, _Sealab 2021_**

Chapter 21: Girls' Day Out, Part 5!

**Avengers Mansion**

"Man, I am bored..." Ray Crisp sighed, laying back on his bed in the infirmary. "I really wish they would let me outta here." He heard a knocking. The young electrokinetic turned his head to the door. "Hello?"

"Hello." A familiar silver-haired head peeked inside.

"Oh." Ray realized who it was. "Oh, hey Jocanna."

"Jocasta." The silver woman corrected as she stood at the door. Ray noticed she was carrying a white box underneath her arm. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ray shrugged. "I have no idea how to get on the TV in this place."

"TV?" Jocasta cocked her head slightly. "Oh, you mean, holovision. Yes, I can help you. Do you see the silver ring up in the ceiling?" Jocasta pointed up at the ceiling. Ray looked up and noticed the ring.

"Yeah..."

"That's the emitter." Jocasta smiled.

"Oh..." Ray blinked. "So...where's the remote?"

"Remote?" Jocasta blinked.

"Yeah, the remote." Ray groaned. "You know, a little rectangular thing with buttons on it, and you press the buttons on it to change the channel."

"I know what a remote is, Raymond." Jocasta explained. "I was around in your time. It's just that in this time, holovisions don't have those."

"Then how do you turn it on?" Ray blinked.

"Vocal command." Jocasta answered. "Like this. Holovision, activate." Before Ray's eyes, the silver ring on the ceiling started to glow, and it emitted a blue sphere of light.

"Please select channel." The sphere commanded.

"Whoa!" Ray blinked. "And I thought HD was something!" Jocasta giggled.

"Trust me, Raymond. This is beyond high-definition. What do you want to watch?"

"Uh...I dunno." Ray admitted. "I don't know what's on."

"Would you like the listings?" The sphere asked.

"Hey, that's neat." Ray blinked in amazement. "Well, I'm sure what...holovision is like. Anything you recommend?"

"There's a really good show on right now." Jocasta recommended. "If you like talk shows."

"I don't care." Ray shrugged. "As long as it isn't some lame infomercial...there are still infomercials here, right?" Jocasta sighed.

"Unfortunately." The robot woman nodded. "Holovision, Channel 6." With a bleep, the screen turned to a three-dimensional image of a man with blue hair in a loud green suit sitting behind a desk.

"_And welcome back to the Zandor Zed show!_" The man announced. "_Tonight, we have a great show lined up for you! We have Durlan actress and Avenger Chameleon Girl here, and legendary Kree author Rog Str-Ne will be talking about his latest book._" **(1)**

"You know, I'm surprised that you aren't really bothered by my appearance. Most from the 21st Century would be terrified of me."

"Jo, can I call you Jo?" Ray started to retort. Jocasta nodded. "Jo, I was in the X-Men. Robot women are one of the more _normal_ things I've seen. I just died and returned, and found out there's a prophecy about me. Compared to that...you're normal."

"Ah. I see." Jocasta nodded. She then remembered the box she was holding. "Oh, yes! Speaking of the prophecy, I made a gift for you." The silver woman smiled as she held out the box. "Take it. I made it for you."

"Uh..." Ray took the box. "Thanks...what is it?"

"Open it." Jocasta smiled. Ray opened the box and revealed itself to be...

A costume.

"Whoa..." The electrockinetic blinked, slightly pulling out the suit so he could take a look at it. It was a deep blue costume, with four lightning bolts forming an X across the chest, the tips of the bolts meeting at the center. The costume came with a built-in cowl.

"Do you like it?" Jocasta smiled. "I made it myself."

"Wow..." Ray blinked. He ran his fingers over the costume. "This fabric...it feels really strange."

"It's 31st Century material." Jocasta explained with a smile. "All superheroes use it in their costumes in this time. Try it on. I made gloves and boots for you, too."

"Will it fit? I don't think I gave you my measurements."

"My sensors took care of that matter." Jocasta reassured, tapping her temple. "Do you still hear the transmissions?"

"Not really." Ray shook his head. "I managed to get myself to stop hearing 'em. It's weird...I never knew I could do that."

"The electrical blast you took from Livewire must've caused you to unlock hidden aspects of your mutation. It's been known to happen. Some mutants are more powerful than they think." Jocasta reminded.

"Yeah, but there are more powerful mutants than me out there." Ray frowned. "I'm sure of it." Jocasta shrugged.

"True, but you were chosen by fate to help fight a great evil. So, you may not be the most powerful mutant out there, but that doesn't mean you're not special." The robot woman told the electrokinetic.

"If you say so." Ray thumbed the fabric. "Man, this is some strange fabric."

"31st Century fabric." Jocasta smiled. "I'll leave, so you can try it on." The robot woman left the young mutant.

"Huh." Ray blinked as he got up from the bed, holding the costume. He then put it on, discovering the costume also had white boots and gloves with gold lightning bolt zig-zag stripes on the tops. A couple minutes later, he called Jocasta back inside.

"Raymond..." Jocasta blinked. "You look very handsome in your new costume."

"Yeah." The electrokinetic young mutant nodded. His cowl, with silver built-in eyepieces, covered his head except for his chin and mouth. "This costume is amazing! It feels really comfortable. This future cloth stuff is amazing." He moved around a bit. "This is cool."

"I'm very glad you like it." Jocasta smiled. "I hope you'll wear it when you finally face the enemy you're prophecized to face."

"Can I keep this?" Ray grinned.

"Of course! I made that for you." The robot woman answered. "I'm very glad you like the costume.

"Man, I wish the X-Men let me have a costume like this."

"I doubt they could." Jocasta shook her head. "The materials I used to make that costume weren't invented at that time yet."

"Do all superheroes in this time use this stuff in their costumes?" Ray inquired. Jocasta nodded.

"Yes, it's standard costume material." The robot woman explained. "The Legion of Super-Heroes, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Avengers, they all use this material in their costumes."

"...you're in demand in the super community, aren't you?" Ray realized.

"I'm the best there is at what I do." Jocasta winked. "And what I do is make a good costume."

**The skies over New York City**

Rond Vidar and Cary Wren were flying through the skies, towing the Gammazon and the female Lost Mutants behind them in a green sphere.

"That. Was. Weird." Jennifer shook her head, running her hand through her long blonde hair. "That. Was. Really. Weird."

"I have to agree with you, Stavros." Danielle nodded. "That was weird."

"I don't believe it." Amara mumbled in shock. "They...they...they didn't hate us."

"I know." Marie blinked. "It was incredible."

"You really shouldn't be surprised." Jhen smiled. "This isn't the 21st Century. Humans have seen a lot worse things than mutants. We've learned that compared to some other things...mutants are harmless."

"If humanity is so accepting of mutants, then how come we all live on another planet?" Jennifer asked. "Why don't they stay here?"

"...it's a long story." Jhen sighed. "Some mutants still live here on Earth, though. Not all of them left. And besides, I'm not allowed to give you any historical information between the time you guys died and now. Protection of the timeline and all of that jazz."

"So, that means..." Amara realized. "You can't tell me about Roma Nova. If it's still around."

"Sorry, Amara." Jhen shook her head. "Believe me, kid. I'd like to tell you, but it's too dangerous for you to know." The two Green Lanterns couldn't help but overhear.

"I don't think she'd _want_ to know about Roma Nova anyway." Rond whispered. "Can't believe that place may have actually existed."

"All legends have a basis in truth, Rond." Cary reminded in a whisper. "Evidently Nova Roma did. We had better not mention it to her." She shot a quick peek at Amara. "If she is truly from the past, then we should keep quiet about Roma Nova."

"No kidding. I just discovered it may have actually been around." Rond nodded.

"So, where was this quiet place you wanted us to take us to?" Marie wondered.

"Right down there." Jhen pointed at the ground. "Hey Lanterns! Take us down!"

"Right!" The two Lanterns flew down towards a small cafe. They let the bubble touched the ground, and it faded.

"Thanks, guys." Jhen waved. "Sorry about having you guys play taxi."

"Hey, for a fellow Avenger, no problem." Rond waved. "Good luck to you kids. Hope this time treats you well." _And I hope that prophecy is fulfilled._ Rond and a smiling Cary flew away. The girls entered the cafe and sat at the table.

"Your menus, madmoiselles." A waiter handed each of the heroines a piece of red-and-white-striped plastic the size of a Game Boy, and as thick as a quarter.

"These are menus?" Jennifer blinked.

"These are touch screens." Marie realized. "Like in information booths back in our time."

"Yeah..." Dani pressed a graphic. The screen then showed a list of items for ordering. "Neat."

"I personally recommend the mocha latte." Jhen recommended with a grin.

"There are still mocha lattes in the 31st Century?" Jennifer blinked.

"Of course." Jhen nodded. "The truly good things are timeless. Besides, I'm sure you kids could use something good to eat while we're here."

"Well, I am kinda hungry..." Dani admitted, looking at her menu. "I'm gonna have me a turkey sandwich."

"I think I'll have a slice of blueberry pie." Marie smiled at the menu.

"Meh." Jennifer shrugged. "I'll have that too."

"Aren't you worried about ruining your precious figure?" Amara grunted. "I saw the grin you got when that one guy complimented your appearance." Jennifer shrugged.

"Don't you worry about me, Princess." The blonde smirked. "I got good metabolism." She then noticed her reflection on the metal umbrella pole. "I dare say that I look even better now than I did before Fitzroy toasted me."

"Please stop." Marie groaned.

"Just shut up and order some lunch, Amara." Danielle grumbled.

"I am not hungry." The Nova Roman grumbled. Her stomach then growled.

"_You_ aren't, but your stomach is." Jennifer joked.

"And you are not funny." Amara retorted, picking up her menu. "I will have the chicken soup."

"I think they're starting to like each other." Jhen chuckled.

"No, we're not." Amara and Jennifer countered in unison, making Dani and Marie snicker. "I said that! Stop mimicking me! Knock it off, it's not funny! GAH!" The two both crossed their arms and grumbled, making Jhen, Dani, and Marie laugh.

"_Orders collected. Now sending to the kitchen._" The menus said.

"Whoa!" Dani gasped. "That's incredible!"

"Yup." Jhen chuckled. "No need to wait for the waiter to come and get your orders."

"Then what's his job?" Jennifer frowned.

"To bring us the food, of course." Jhen grinned.

"I just hope it's good." Dani sighed.

"Trust me, you haven't lived until you tried 31st Century cooking." Jhen reassured with a laugh. "It's so good, you won't _want_ to come home."

"Maybe Roulette here can stay here, then." Amara remarked.

"Screw you." The blonde retorted.

"Shut up, Amara." Dani ordered.

"Oh, and by the way, do you _really_ believe that the Wildstar would have mourned you?" Amara added, making Jennifer scowl. "I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even think you were worth shedding a tear over." **(2)**

"You do not know that." Marie shook her head. "That is not fair."

"Watch it, Aquilla." The blonde snarled. "Don't make me have to give you a black eye in public. And when we come home, we'll find out how he feels."

"Oh, I am scared." Amara cracked. "All I have to do is activate my powers."

"I'm warning you, Amara." Dani growled. "Shut it!"

"Unlike you, I don't _need_ my powers to beat your ass, you stuck-up-!" Jennifer got ready to throw a punch at the Nova Roman.

"Not here!" Dani snapped, pushing the two apart, and holding Amara back. Marie moved to hold the Atlantic City-born blonde back. "Knock it off!"

"Figures you X-Men would take each other's side." Jennifer scowled.

"She's not." Marie glared at the blonde. "She may have just saved your life."

"No kidding." Dani grumbled. "Amara, knock it off!"

"Were the X-Men _always_ like this?" Jhen blinked. "I'll have to talk to Sam."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are heating up! What insanity will happen next? Will Amara and Jennifer ever get civil? What will the others think of Ray's costume? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – A nod to legendary _Captain America,_ _Spider-Man,_ and _Avengers_ writer Roger Stern.**

**(2) – In NebulaBelt's "Misfitverse: Civil War CHECKMATE", Wildstar did mourn for Jennifer and Marie-Ange. He revealed that he wished that the two had a chance to change their ways.**


	22. A Moment with the Guardians!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Sounds like one of those symptom thingies." - Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House, _House_**

Chapter 22: A Moment with the Guardians!

**The Presidential Mansion, Metropolis**

The Presidential Mansion. Obviously, it was the place where the President of Earth resided during their term or terms. The current occupant was one Marte Allon, the current President of Earth. Allon was also known as the mother of Gim Allon, the Legionnaire known as Colossal Boy.

Also sharing the mansion with her was the Guardians of the Galaxy, a team of heroes from Earth's various colonies.

The half-human, half-synthetic being known as Starhawk was standing on the roof, staring up at the sky.

"You know, 'hawk, if you keep staring at the sun, you'll go blind." A voice chuckled. Starhawk turned his head and saw Charlie-27 standing behind him, arms crossed. The blue-and-yellow-costumed Guardian frowned.

"Charlie-27, you must remember we have a mission here." Starhawk reminded. "This is no time for jokes."

"Starhawk, you really gotta relax." Charlie-27 chuckled. "I know that this is very serious. Joking around just eases up the tension a bit."

"Korvac is no source of humor, Charlie-27." Starhawk reminded. "He lusted for power, betrayed the United Planets, and nearly slaughtered your people."

"I know that, Starhawk." Charlie-27 sighed. "Look, we know that Korvac will go after Marte Allon, but we can handle him. We've whupped his butt before."

"We have defeated him before, Charlie, but know this..." Starhawk frowned. "Evil like him does not get destroyed easily. Accept the word of One Who Knows!"

"I _really_ wish you would stop doing that 'One Who Knows' bit." Charlie-27 rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Marte herself was enjoying some tea with Nikki and Yondu. They were watching the holovision.

"_But Daaaaaad, I didn't put the Andorian fleas in the soda! I put them in the rug!_"

"BWAAAAA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Nikki burst out laughing from her seat, kicking her legs up and down rapidly. "Oh _man_, that was hilarious!" However, Yondu himself was as stoic was always. He just quietly sipped his tea.

"Are you enjoying your tea, Mr. Yondu?" Marte asked. The blue-skinned archer just looked around.

"Good tea. Nice house." The Centaurian answered simply. **(1)**

"...not much of a talker, are you?"

"It's not his fault." Nikki explained. "You see, his peoples' native tongue is a bunch of clicks, grunts, and whistles."

"Whistles are how I control my yaka arrows." Yondu added.

"Yondu can speak English thanks to Major Victory, but it hurts his throat to do it a lot." Nikki explained.

"Some human sounds I find...uncomfortable." Yondu rubbed his throat slightly.

"I have heard a Centaurian tribe speak their native tongue on a documentary." Marte smiled. "It was a beautiful-sounding language."

"If you'd like, I can teach the language of my tribe to you." The Centaurian offered with a smile. "It may be a bit difficult for some humans to speak, though. Some humans cannot whistle."

"Okay, we did another perimeter sweep." Major Victory announced as he and Martinex walked into the room. "Everything's all clear. And Charlie and Starhawk are on the roof, keeping an eye out on things."

"You know, you really don't have to do this." Marte told the four Guardians. "My son is a Legionnaire. I could've had him watch over me. Same with his friends in the Legion."

"No offense, Miss Allon, but I don't think that the Legionnaires can handle the job right now." Martinex frowned.

"Yeah, I've been hearing about them disappearing left and right." Nikki nodded.

"Don't mention that. Please." Marte frowned in worry. "I get so scared Gim will be next. I have to call him." She got up and left the room. The four Guardians watched her leave.

"Poor woman." Major Victory sighed sadly. "She must be so terrified."

"I can't blame her." Nikki nodded. "If I had a kid in the Legion right now, I'd be spooked as well."

"I hope those missing Legionnaires are alright." Yondu piped up as he polished his golden bow. "They have proven their valiant natures many times."

"I wish we could help the Legion find them." Martinex added. "They're good kids. They need all the help we can get right now. I wish the Avengers could cover for us."

"I called them. They were busy." Major Victory shook his head. "Evidently, Captain Marvel brought some time travelers to meet them. A bunch of teenagers from the 21st Century."

"The 21st Century?" Martinex frowned. "That time was ruled by fear and prejudice. Those children must be terrified." The holovision than made a noise.

"_We now interrupt this holocast for a special news bulletin!_"

"Oh, this I gotta hear." Nikki groaned. "I hate it when the news interrupts a show I watch!"

"_The disappearances of various Legionnaires appears to have spread to the members of Earth's Mightiest Heroes._" The newscaster announced. "_The long-time Avenger known as Thor, who has claimed to have served with the very first incarnation of the Avengers one-thousand years ago, had mysteriously vanished in front of several witnesses in the Japanese Islands. Among the witnesses was Sonic Blue, the young defender of the city of Cincinnati._"

"Thor's vanished, too?!" Nikki blinked.

"If Avengers are starting to vanish, it may only be a matter of time before we start to disappear, too." Yondu frowned in worry.

"We should let Starhawk know." Major Victory reminded. "No wait, he probably already knows. He has a talent for knowing stuff."

"That's why he calls himself 'One Who Knows', babe." Nikki grinned.

"You know, I don't understand why we don't just hunt Korvac down." Marte told the four Guardians. "If he's after me, then I think he would be surprised by you guys coming at him."

"We did suggest it." Martinex sighed. "But Starhawk insisted on protecting you here on Earth."

"What is with him, anyway?" Nikki shook her head. "I swear, Starhawk just gets weirder and weirder." Meanwhile, on the roof of Marte's mansion, Charlie and Starhawk were conversing.

"You worried about those superhero disappearances, 'Hawk?" The Jovian powerhouse asked the Arcturan-raised psychic.

"I am aware of the disappearances." Starhawk nodded. "But they are inconsequential to our mission to defend Marte Allon from the revenge of Korvac."

"She's the mother of one of the Legionnaires, Stakar." Charlie-27 reminded. "I think at least we should alert Colossal Boy."

"Colossal Boy could be targeted by the kidnapper of the Legionnaires." Starhawk warned. "I would be wise to not involve him."

"Sayyy..." Charlie-27 realized something. "Stakar, you have all sorts of psychic abilities, right? Then, why don't you use those powers to determine who is kidnapping the Legionnaires?"

"Do you not think that I have tried?" Starhawk answered with a frown. "Unfortunately, for some reason, I cannot pinpoint the perpetrator. It's like..." The human-artificial being hybrid's frown deepened. "It's like something very powerful is interfering." Charlie-27 blinked.

"Huh." The Jovian scratched his head. "Well, if I know you Starhawk, then that means something bad is coming."

"Indeed..." Starhawk's eyes narrowed as he stared into the sky. "I fear something very bad may already be here..."

**A house in Forest Hills, Queens**

The mysterious Michael, dressed in green pajamas with a purple robe and an orange mascot, sat in an armchair in the living room of his home. His feet were reclined thanks to a hassock, and his hands were steepled in front of his face. His eyes were narrowed, as if he was concentrating. In fact, he was. His mind was making calculations that the mortal mind, or even the most advanced supercomputers of the 31st Century, had no hope of making.

He plotted and planned, finding thing to do with the universe once he had made it his own. Earth's heroes, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Legion of Super-Heroes...he held no grudge against them. Not anymore. In fact, after he took his rightful ownership of the universe, he'd make it so that they could all retire and live quiet peaceful lives.

"Michael?" A feminine voice inquired. The blond man looked to the doorway of the living room. Carina Walters, wearing a green dress, walked in.

"Yes, Carina?" Michael answered.

"I was wondering if you'd like me to make you some cocoa?" Carina offered.

"No, you do not need to trouble yourself." Michael shook his head. He held out his hand. In a flash of light, a cup and saucer appeared in his hand. Steam wafted from the dark brown liquid inside the cup. "I have it well taken care of."

"What are you doing, Michael?" Carina wondered.

"Just doing some thinking." Michael responded.

"About what?"

"The Guardians." Michael answered. "They do their job well." He made an image appear in the air before him. The image showed the Guardians watching over Marte Allon. "They are doing a rather exceptional job of protecting Allon."

"They really do believe that you will be coming for her, don't they?" Carina realized. Michael nodded.

"Yes." Michael nodded. "If only they knew the truth..." He took a breath. "When I was...transformed...I gained a lot more than my legs back."

"And they are very nice legs." Carina smiled, making Michael chuckle slightly.

"Indeed. Anyway, I gained enlightenment. I wanted Marte Allon dead. I hated her for taking a position that I believed was rightfully mine. I was willing to betray my own world because of a lust for the power of her position...and I paid the price." Micheal unconsciously rubbed his legs. "But when I was transformed...I realized that Marte Allon was just doing her job...and that I had allowed my desire for her position to blind me...and that there were...bigger concerns in the universe."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the plot thickens! What insanity will happen next? Will Korvac come for Marte Allon? How long will the Guardians stay at her mansion? At what point will the welcome be worn out? What is Michael plotting? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Said by Worf in an episode of _Star Trek: The Next Generation._ I always wanted to use that line somewhere.**


	23. Meet Yera, and Another Vanishing!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I don't need no instructions to know how to rock!" - Carl, _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_**

Chapter 23: Another Vanishing!

**Somewhere in space**

An ancient-looking small blue missile streaked through the stars, the destination unknown. The rocket was too small to carry a person. Instead, it carried something else, an entirely different lifeform, a lifeform unlike any other in the universe. An ancient being, born during the 21st Century's Age of Heroes.

_I must grow._ The lifeform thought. _I was not meant to be small...I was meant to be big. I exist to consume. I must emerge from this tiny vessel and grow...and I need a world that'll allow me to grow..._the lifeform discovered it was heading towards a planet. _Perfect..._

**New York City**

A black-haired teenager with tanned skin, dressed in a pink blouse and matching jeans, was walking into an airport-like building from an airship. The teenage girl walked up to the check-in desk.

"And welcome to New York City." The attendent, a blonde-haired woman in a blue uniform, smiled cheerfully at the passenger who walked away. The teenager walked up to the desk.

"I'm here from Mega-California." She announced.

"Okay..." The attendant typed on her computer. "Oh, my..." The blonde blinked at her screen. "It says here that..."

"My card." The teen handed the attendant a small white plastic card. The card had her picture, albeit slightly different-looking, and it bore the Avengers' "A" logo. The attendee's jaw dropped.

"Oh, oh my!" She gasped in shock. "This is such an honor! I never thought I'd get to meet an actual member of the Avengers! Omigod! I'm actually meeting Chameleon Girl!"

"Guilty as charged." The teenage girl smirked. Her skin turned from tanned to bright orange, her ears became pointed, and a pair of antennae had sprouted from her forehead. Yera, aka Chameleon Girl, was a superheroine and actress from the planet Durla. A member of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Yera was on her way to New York to reunite with her fellow Avengers. She had heard about the disappearances of various heroes, and she had heard that now Avengers were starting to vanish. So, she decided to pay a visit to Avengers Mansion and see how she could help out. After giving the attendee a brief view of her true form, she quickly changed into her human disguise. **(1)**

"Omigod! Omigod!" The attendee quietly squealed in delight, clapping her hands and leaping up and down slightly in her seat. "I can't believe I'm checking Chameleon Girl in!"

"Not so loud." Yera waved. "I need this disguise to walk around without being mobbed."

"Hey, uhm..." The blonde mumbled nervously. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are those rumors about you and Colossal Boy true?" The attendant wondered. Yera's cheeks quickly turned red.

"We're just friends." She answered quickly. "Now, where can I pick up my stuff?" **(2)**

**Avengers Mansion**

A flying pink futuristic car, resembling a Cadillac, flew towards the roof of Avengers Mansion. The vehicle landed on the roof, and then the panel it landed on pulled the vehicle into a bay inside the mansion. The driver's side door opened, revealing the Gammazon, Jhen Walters.

"Man, it's becoming a running gag with that mall getting attacked." The green-skinned clone sighed as she emerged from her flying car. The female Lost Mutants followed her out.

"That Red Lantern guy was scary." Marie shuddered.

"Yeah, he was a real nutso." Jennifer agreed. "This is crazy. Okay, I get Green Lanterns. But _Red_ Lanterns? What next? Blue? Indigo? Yellow?"

"You'd be surprised." Jhen answered. Jocasta walked up to the group, Ray right behind her. The former New Mutant was clad in his new costume, but his cowl was pulled back, revealing his full face.

"Welcome back, Jhen. Lost Mutants." Jocasta greeted warmly. "I heard about that attack on the mall. Are you alright?"

"We're fine." Jhen reassured. "We had the Green Lanterns backing us up."

"...who is that?" Amara blinked, pointing at the silver robotic woman.

"This is Jocasta." Jhen introduced. "Jocasta, these are more of the Lost Mutants: Danielle Moonstar, Amara Aquilla, Jennifer Stavros, and Marie-Ange Colbert."

"How wonderful to meet all of you!" The cybernetic silver woman greeted warmly. "I hope you are having a wonderful time here in the 31st Century so far."

"Friendly, isn't she?" Dani blinked.

"Jocasta, huh?" Jennifer blinked. "What kinda name is that?"

"It is a name from classical literature." Jocasta explained. "She was the mother of Oedipus."

"Oh, I know this story." Marie realized. "Oedipus killed his father, and married Jocasta, his mother."

"Yes." Jocasta nodded. "I was created by Ultron over a thousand years ago to be his bride. Ultron had a deep hatred for Hank Pym, his creator, as well as an obsession with the Wasp, Pym's beloved. So, when he created me, he used Wasp's mental patterns as a basis for my mind."

"Wow." Jennifer's jaw dropped. "The Ultron must've had one messed-up AI."

"Indeed." Jocasta nodded. "Anyway, Ultron didn't expect that I would also inherit the Wasp's heroic nature. I would turn on him, as the Vision had before, and I joined the Avengers. The rest is history."

"Hey Ray, where'd you get the new outfit?" Danielle wondered out loud, pointing at the electrokinetic.

"Oh, this is a new costume I made for him." Jocasta explained, waving to the dark blue costume Ray was wearing. "Doesn't it look wonderful?"

"It looks very nice." Amara smiled.

"You do look very handsome, monsieur Crisp." Marie concurred.

"Nice outfit, Ray." Dani complimented.

"Where'd you get it?" Jennifer wondered.

"Jocasta made it for me." Ray explained. He then moved around a little. "You guys have got to get her to make you guys an outfit! This material is incredible!"

"Yes." Jocasta smiled. "The material I used to make his costume does not exist yet in your time."

"So we cannot take them back with us after this whole prophecy thing is over." Dani realized.

"Unfortunately, no." Jocasta shook her head. "Nor would it be a good idea for me to make duplicates for you out of 21st Century materials."

"Yeah, that'll cause some problems once you guys come back." Jhen agreed.

"Once you return, do me a favor." A male voice ordered. "Don't ever come back." The girls turned around and saw the cocky, smirking Harry Storm. The Tachyon Torch was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed and arrogant smirk painting his face.

"Oh great, it's Mr. Happy." Jennifer grumbled.

"Oh, this guy is such a lot of fun." Ray groaned.

"Tacky, what do you want?" Jhen grunted, crossing her arms.

"Oh, dear..." Jocasta sighed, shaking her head.

"Just wanted to say hi, and see if they were alright." Harry smirked. "I heard about the incident in the mall. I just hope that you Lost Mutants didn't get hurt. Those Red Lanterns can be scary sons-of-guns."

"We're fine, thank you." Dani chewed out the words. Something about the Tachyon Torch really irritated the young ex-New Mutant.

"I kept them safe, Torch. It was fine." Jhen told the redheaded Avenger.

"You Lost Mutants have got to be careful." Harry smirked. "There can be some scary things here in the 31st Century. You have to have courage in order to handle it."

"Are you calling us cowards?" Amara frowned.

"You are being very unfair, Harold." Jocasta shook her head. "Just because these young mutants come from the 21st Century, it does not mean that they are cowardly. I should know." The solid green eyes of the silver woman seemed to take on a saddened glow. "I knew many great heroes of that century. They were just as courageous as the heroes of today. I knew your ancestor, Johnny Storm. Despite his flaws, he was a great hero."

"Yeah, until those cavemen decided that he was pure evil because he had fire powers." Harry growled.

"Hey, back in our time, people worshiped the Fantastic Four." Dani countered. "They had t-shirts, merchandise...spirits, I think they made a cartoon about them."

"Before our deaths, I heard a rumor about a movie being made about Iron Man." Marie remembered.

"I saw a movie they did about the Fantastic Four once." Jennifer remembered. "It wasn't very good." The blonde smirked at th red-haired pyrokinetic. "They portrayed your ancestor as a real idiot. That was the best part of the movie."

"Ah, go hide under a rock, time-jumper." Harry scowled. The redhead snapped his fingers, and a small fireball erupted from his fingers. Jennifer screamed and ducked behind Danielle.

"Tacky!" Jhen snapped.

"What the hell, man?!" Ray yelled. "What's your problem, man?!"

"What's my problem?!" Harry growled.

"Yeah, what is with you?!" Danielle demanded. "You've been picking on us since we first got here!"

"Oui. We are getting quite tired of it." Marie-Ange agreed, crossing her arms.

"You should really stop this behavior, Tachyon Torch." Jocasta warned.

"Please." Harry scoffed. "I'm not scared of a bunch of 21st Century cavemen like them."

"Hey, um...Jocasta?" Ray looked at the silver robotic woman. "I know that he's your teammate and all, but...you don't mind if I knock some teeth out of that loud mouth of his, do you?"

"I wouldn't complain if you did." Jocasta winked.

"Hey flamebrain, I'm beginning to wonder..." Danielle scowled at the redhaired hero. "What is it that _you_ are afraid of?"

"And how would you know that?" Harry grunted.

"Danielle Moonstar has psionic-based powers." Jocasta explained. "Her powers allow her to create illusions of people's deepest fears."

"Exactly!" Dani nodded.

"You must check out the X-Men Museum in New Bayville. They have such wonderful exhibits." Jocasta recommended with a wide grin.

"X-Men _Museum?_" Amara's jaw dropped.

"My goodness!" Marie gasped.

"Jo, _shh!_" Jhen hissed. "Ix-nay on the uture-fay eveals-ray!"

"Oh, sorry!" Jocasta apologized in embarrassment. Her cheeks started to glow red.

"Hey, how're your cheeks glowing like that?" Ray blinked. "Robots don't blush."

"When I was first built, yes." Jocasta explained. "But over the centuries, I upgraded myself. Nowadays, I incorporated nanotechnology into my form. I'm essentially made of grey goo now. I'm like the T-1000 from that ancient movie, _Terminator 2_."

"Wow, that is awesome." Ray blinked.

"Indeed." Jocasta grinned. She made a fist and it morphed into a large hammer's head. "I gained some new abilities as a result. Also, I am extremely difficult to destroy."

"Which makes it really hard for everyone to deal with her perpetual sunniness." Harry snorted.

"I like to think of my attitude as refreshing." Jocasta snorted back.

"What is up with you, man?" Ray grunted at the Tachyon Torch.

"I think you little punks are nothing but cowards, that's what?" The Torch growled. "You 21st Century rejects have no idea what a hero is."

"Hey, that is not fair!" Dani snapped. "We do know perfectly well what heroes are! You said it yourself, Flamebrain! Your own ancestor was a great hero!"

"Even if he was a jerk." Amara grunted.

"Even if he was a jerk." Danielle agreed with a nod. "He still was a hero."

"Yeah..." Harry scowled. "Until those ungrateful fear-filled cavemen turned on him with their damned Registration Act!" The redhead gritted his teeth and "If I were there, I would've torched that bastard Stark for even _thinking_ of doing it!"

"All it would've done was made things worse, Torch." Jocasta warned. "It would made people even more afraid."

"Oh, why don't you just shut up, you overgrown pile of scrap met-!" Harry snapped before he was interrupted.

"Avengers!" Commander America rushed in.

"What's up, Commander?" Jhen blinked.

"Sonic Blue and Insect Queen! They both vanished!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the craziness shall continue! What insanity will happen next? Who will vanish next? Does Yera really have a crush on Colossal Boy? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Yera, a character from the Legion of Super-Heroes, had two first appearances. She first appeared disguised as Shrinking Violet in _Legion of Super-Heroes (Vol. 2) #287_ (May 1982). Her true form would be revealed in _Legion of Super-Heroes (Vol. 2) #305_ (November 1983). She would not appear in the Reboot or Threeboot Legions. When a version of the original pre-_Crisis on Infinite Earths_ Legion was introduced by Geoff Johns in _The Lightning Saga_ and _Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes,_ Yera was brought back, and was revealed to have joined the Legion as, appropriately enough, Chameleon Girl. Her physical appearance in this story is based on Gary Frank's rendition of her in _Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes_, long black hair and all.**

**(2) – In the Legion comics, Chameleon Girl and Colossal Boy are a couple. Funny enough, Gim Allon fell in love with Yera when she was disguised as Shrinking Violet, and when she was discovered, he still loved her, and she genuinely loved him! Amour in the 31st Century, you gotta love it.**


	24. A Force to Reckon With, Part 1

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Did I hear someone just take my name in vain?" - Charlie-27, _Guardians of the Galaxy_**

Chapter 24: A Force to Reckon With, Part 1

**Gotham City**

In the 31st Century, Gotham City still existed. Even though the times had changed, some things about Gotham didn't: It's liking of Gothic architecture, and its propensity for crime.

"Huh...huh...huh..." A pickpocket panted as he raced into an alley, clutching a purse. "Let's see what we got here..." He started rifling through it. "Lipstick...makeup blah blah blah come on! I need credits, man! Although I could give this lipstick to my Aunt Ralph. This is his color."

"If I were your Aunt Ralph, I'd worry about purchasing my _own_ lipstick." A harsh voice growled at the man, making the pickpocket jump.

"Wha-?" He mumbled. He turned around and saw something in the shadows. The sight made him mumble in horror. His face grew pale. "Ohmigod..."

"You made a big mistake committing robbery in my town, punk." The voice growled. The source was an unmistakable silhouette.

"No...no..." The pickpocket mumbled. "You...you're a myth, man. You're a myth! You shouldn't even be alive, man!"

"Oh, but I am alive..." The voice growled. The pickpocket saw a symbol appear in the shadows. A silver stylized bat with a golden border. "I'm very much alive. As long as crime lives...Batman will be around to fight it."

**Location Unknown**

The red rocket crashed into the planet. It ended up landing in a green grassy field.

_Beep. Beep._

A small robot hovered towards the rocket. It was a silver robot with clawed arms and a head that slightly resembled a pair of binoculars. The robot cocked it's head curiously and reached towards the rocket.

_Beep SQUAWWWK!_

A tentacle erupted from the rocket and attached itself to the robot's head. The robot flailed and squawked as it tried to struggle against the tentacle. After a moment, the squawking and flailing slowed down and then stopped. The robot's optics glowed green. The tentacle released the robot, and then it hovered back the way it came.

**Somewhere in space**

On board a spaceship, two aliens were sitting in a room, playing three-dimensional chess.

"Come on, Eightyfive!" An orange red-eyed woman complained, throwing her hands up. She had a powerful and muscular, yet curvy frame. Her head was topped by long orange hair, and she wore a black starfield one-piece swimsuit-like costume with matching thigh-high high-heeled boots. Her fingers, with painted red nails, had silver rings around them, as well as around her wrists and upper arms. She was known as Broadside. She could draw strength and durability from a planet's gravitational field. The one she was complaining to, looked up from his gaze at the chess board. "Hurry it up and make your move already! I don't have all day!"

"Take it easy, Broadside. Chess is about patience and strategy." Eightyfive told the orange woman. He looked like a human being, but Eightyfive was actually a mutant member of the Kree race. He was one of the pink Kree, and gifted with mastery of magnetism. He was dressed in a red costume with a blue cape, boots, and gloves. His brown hair was in a mullet, and he had a mustache. Eightyfive got his name from the cell block he was born in, a slave to the blue-skinned Kree. "It's not about charging in, guns a-blazin'."

"Meh." Broadside shrugged. "I prefer laying the smackdown in the new wrestling game, anyway." She heard someone coming down a set of stairs. The source was a severe-looking blue-skinned man. His head was flat on top, and from the sides grew long white hair. His face was flat, not even a nose. His eyes were a solid white in color, and his hands, which had sharp nails were unusual: His hands had five fingers and a thumb each. He was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit with orange ribbed stripes down the sides, and black boots.

He was known only as Interface. An alien from the planet Uloc, he was superhumanly intelligent and had the power to transmute elements. He also was the leader of Force, a group of mercenaries. Broadside and Eightyfive were members of the group. **(1)**

"Ah, you are here, good." Interface nodded.

"Let me guess, we got a job." Broadside crossed her arms.

"Your guess is an accurate one, Broadside." Interface confirmed with a nod. "We have been hired by the Skrulls."

"The Skrulls? Why would they hire us?" Eightyfive raised an eyebrow. It was well-known his people and the Skrulls have had a rivalry.

"They wish for us to obtain...an item." Interface explained.

"An item?" Broadside blinked. "What kind of item."

"A very valuable one." Interface explained. "The Skrull Empire has promised to pay us the equivalent of 5 million credits." Broadside and Eightyfive's jaws dropped.

"Five..._million?!_" They yelped in unison.

"Indeed."

"But...what would they want us to get that is so valuable they would be willing to pay so much?" Eightyfive wondered.

"A...virus." Interface explained.

**Avengers Mansion**

The Avengers and the Lost Mutants had gathered around the main meeting room of the Mansion.

"This just gets worse and worse." Jhen Walters, the Gammazon, groaned as she put her head in her hands. "Thor's gone, and now poor Monica and Lonna."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Suzi Lee, Kid Razor, grumbled. "Why can't whoever's kidnapping the Legion stick to them, huh? Why are they starting to make us disappear?"

"What I'd like to know is why can't they make these clowns disappear?" Harry Storm, the Tachyon Torch, grumbled, jerking his thumb at the Lost Mutants.

"Screw you, Flamer." Jennifer scowled.

"Clam it, Torch." Commander America

"Uh..." Ray held his hand up nervously. "May I uh..."

"Go ahead." Commander America nodded.

"Thanks!" Ray grinned. The young electrokinetic walked up to the redhaired pyrokinetic.

"What're you doing?" Harry blinked.

_**WHAM!**_

The Lost Mutant punched the Torch right across the jaw, knocking him right out of his chair.

"Agh!" Harry rubbed his jaw.

"You know, I could grow to like him." Jennifer grinned at Amara, pointing at Ray. The Nova Roman rolled her eyes.

"Hey thanks, dude!" Ray grinned at the futuristic Sentinel of Liberty, who nodded.

"You are devious, Roge." Randall Pierce, the 31st Century Iron Man, whistled in admiration. Commander America nodded in response. Sam shot Ray a slight prideful smirk.

"Nice one, time-jumper!" Razor grinned, hi-fiving Ray.

"As they say in your century, you have a lot of chutzpah, kid." Harry grumbled as he got up.

"Just be quiet and enjoy your medicine." Jocasta grinned, pushing Harry back down in his seat. The metal woman looked over at Ray and gave him a surreptitious thumbs-up. Ray smirked at her in response.

"Did you see that, Commander?" Harry snapped. "The little punk-!"

"You deserved it. Now keep your opinion to yourself." Commander America ordered sharply.

"Does anybody have _any_ ideas about what happened to our missing comrades?" Randall wondered. "Maybe Count Nefaria took 'em. He's power-hungry monster."

"Who?" The Lost Mutants blinked.

"Count Luchino Nefaria." Sam explained. "Ionic-powered being. Could take on Superman. Needs to regularly feed on ionic energy. Battled the Avengers back in your time."

"He's still battling them today." Randall added. "Being energy, he doesn't age."

"Are there any _superheroes_ from our time besides you that are still around, Sam?" Roberto sighed.

"Uh..." Jocasta raised her hand. "Me?"

"Yeah, but why would Nefaria kidnap Legionnaires?" Jhen frowned. "It's always been the Avengers he's wanted a piece of."

"Maybe to send a message, perhaps?" Jocasta suggested. "The Legionnaires have had skirmishes with him."

"Like that brawl on Galileo City." Harry remembered. "Charlie-27 was furious when he found out about it."

"He was only mad that there was a super-brawl in his hometown and he didn't get to throw a punch or two." Sam chuckled.

"Uh...excuse me?" Dani raised her hand nervously. "Who's Charlie-27? And what's Galileo City?"

"Galileo City is a domed city that is floating within the atmosphere of the planet Jupiter." Jocasta explained. "Charlie-27 is a native of that world. As a Jovian,his body can withstand greater gravitational forces than a normal human. As a result, in Earth-normal gravity, Charlie-27 has great strength and durability. He's a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of Sol System-based heroes formed during the last Badoon invasion."

"Uhhhh....who..." Roberto blinked, but then shook his head, deciding he didn't want to know. Besides, he'd probably get an answer that told him nothing for timeline-protecting reasons.

"Galileo. As in Galileo Galilei." Haroun realized.

"Yes." Jocasta nodded with a smile. "He discovered Jupiter's four largest moons: Ganymede, Io, Europa, and Callisto. All named after lovers of Zeus in Greek mythology."

"What does that have to do with Jupiter?" Ray blinked.

"The Romans called Zeus Jupiter." Amara explained. "When the Romans adopted the Greek gods as their own, they were given new names. Hermes became Mercury, Athena became Minerva, Aphrodite became Venus, and so on."

"How did the conversation go in this direction?" Commander America blinked.

"Teenage superheroes have a knack for that, Commander." Sam smirked. "You shouldn't be surprised. I've heard Legion conversations go in interesting directions. Their last leadership debate ended up in a huge fight over which girl they liked on that reality show. It was a riot."

"I'm sure it was, but we _really_ must get back on track." Commander America sighed. "Does anyone-!"

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

"What was that?" Amara blinked.

"It's a distress signal." Jhen explained. Randall ran towards a console, and he got a fix on the signal.

"It's coming from the planet Klattu." Randall announced.

"Klattu?" Sam blinked. "Oh, God..."

"What is it, Sam?" Dani asked.

"Mainframe. Something bad must be going down if he's in trouble."

"Who's Mainframe?" Doug wondered.

"The system that controls the entire planet Klattu." Sam explained.

"According to the call, he's being invaded." Randall announced. "Something invaded his systems and wreaking havoc. And his sensors have detected Force coming towards him!"

"Force?" Commander America's jaw tightened.

"What the hell would they want with Mainframe?" Harry wondered.

"He needs help, now!" Randall warned.

"If you would like our help..." Marie offered. Commander America frowned.

"I don't know..." The futuristic Star-Spangled Sentinel frowned in concern.

"Commander, I can assure you that these kids can handle themselves." Sam reassured.

"The myths do say they had great adventures and showed great courage during them." Jhen added.

"I don't know." Commander America sighed. "If Force is coming, so is Brahl. That man would kill them in a heartbeat."

"So did Fitzroy." Danielle reminded the 31st Century Sentinel of Liberty. "He was perfectly willing to kill us and he had no remorse for it. The Friends of Humanity would've gladly killed any mutant they saw, so trust us, Commander...we can handle it."

"Who is this Brahl?" Marie enquired.

"Purple guy with the powers of Kitty Pryde." Sam explained. "Real piece of work."

"And I thought the Hellions were the only psychos in this time." Amara snorted.

"You want your ass kicked?" Jennifer scowled.

_**WHACK! WHACK!**_

"AGH!" Both girls yelped as Dani whacked them both upside the head. Hard.

"Now is _NOT_ the time!" She snapped. "You two boneheads want to kill each other so bad? Then do it when we get back home!"

"I think it will be quite an interesting experience to work with you instead of against you, Miss Moonstar." Haroun smirked. Dani raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You don't mind me smacking your teammate upside the head?"

"As you said, it wasn't the time. There are more important matters to be dealt with than our feud at the moment." Haroun answered sagely. Dani smirked.

"You would've made one heck of an X-Man."

"And I could only imagine the Hellions under your command."

"Hey, you two can the lovefest, huh?" Ray joked. "We got butt to kick!"

"Yeah!" Roberto added. "Let's show these future guys how ass is kicked in the 21st Century!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like business is picking up! What insanity will happen next? Who is Mainframe? Can our heroes stop whatever is attacking him as well as Force? Will Jennifer and Amara ever be civil? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – Force first appeared in _Guardians of the Galaxy (Vol.1) _#5. They first met the Guardians when they were trying to obtain Captain America's shield, which they believed had magical powers, particularly the ability to give the wielder the power to control minds. When Interface got the shield, he learned the shield was just a shield, and it only inspired people to fight for freedom.**


	25. A Force to Reckon With, Part 2

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I get no respect." - Rodney Dangerfield.**

Chapter 25: A Force to Reckon With, Part 2

**Outer Space**

A space craft blasted out of warp and headed towards the lush planet Klattu.

"Hey, boss!" A large green reptilian lifeform announced. He was sitting on the ship's bridge, behind its navigation console. "We're coming up on Klattu." The reptilian being looked like a very large bipedal alligator, clad in a purple costume. His legs bent backwards at the knees, and his long green tail swished behind him. He was known only as Scanner. A member of the Zn'rx race, he had the power to track other beings, which made him impossible to ambush. The Zn'rx were known to Earthmen as the Snarks. A thousand years past, the Snarks played a role in the birth of the young superhero family known as Power Pack.

"Excellent." Interface nodded in approval as he approached Scanner's console.

"Are we almost there yet, Interface?" Boradside asked with a yawn as she approached the two aliens. The bored orange woman was filing her nails.

"Have patience, Broadside." Interface admonished.

"I for one am finally glad to have a job." A voice laughed. The source revealed himself by passing through a wall. He was Brahl, a known psychopath. Brahl was a purple muscular man with a purple and red costume. The costume had a high red collar, as well as red boots and gloves. His ears were pointed, and his eyebrows almost resembled antennae. An Acheronian, Brahl had the power to become intangible, like the X-Man Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde or the Legionnaire Tinya "Phantom Girl" Wazzo. A former minion of Michael Korvac, Brahl went on his own and eventually joined Force, much to the disdain of the others. "You know, 'face, you can bet that some costumed clown or two will be trying to bother us. They always do."

"I am well aware of that possibility, Brahl." Interface answered. "We shall deal with them."

"Alright." Brahl grinned evilly, rubbing his hands.

"You are pathetic, Brahl." Broadside snorted.

"And you're a vain tramp." Brahl retorted. "By Zor, I can't believe you have a crush on that moronic Jovian. Maybe I'll rip his heart out of his chest just for you."

"Don't make have to pound you into-!" Broadside growled, raising her fist at the smugly-smirking Brahl. A hissing noise was heard as the air around them turned into green gas. The two started coughing.

"Cease this ridiculous squabbling." Interface ordered in an annoyed tone. "Scanner, do you detect any other ships coming towards Klattu?" The large Snark tapped some buttons.

"The sensors are indicating a craft heading towards the planet."

"Alright!" Brahl whooped in delight. "Please tell me it's those damned Guardians. I've been wanting a rematch with those bozos."

"Revenge is not a profitable venture,

"It's not the _Freedom's Lady._" Scanner shook his head. The Snark frowned. "It's...It's..." He shook his head, turning to Interface. "I can't describe this thing, boss. It was very small."

"Put it on screen." Interface ordered. Scanner did so. Interface observed the small craft on the screen. Actually, it wasn't really a craft. It was a chariot. A golden chariot being driven by white horses. The occupant of the chariot was a powerful muscular man. His brown hair was held back by a red headband, and he had a brown mustache and beard. He had gold wristbands, and was dressed in a black-and-red gi-like costume with no sleeves, red tights, black boots, and a golden belt that had a buckle of an "H" in a circle. Interface's eyes narrowed. **(1)**

"Hercules..."

"The Earth demigod?" Broadside blinked.

"Isn't he one of those blasted Avengers?" Brahl growled.

"Yes." Interface nodded. "He has a long history with them. Even was a member. He now wanders the spaceways."

"If he goes to Klattu, he could present a problem." Broadside realized.

"What problem?" Brahl smirked. "I could simply phase my hand into his chest and pull out his heart. Even a demigod can't survive that."

"Yeah, kill a superhero. That'll make the job much easier." Broadside snorted. "If the Avengers find out that we have murdered one of their own, they'll hunt us down like dogs!"

"Indeed." Interface nodded. "Force is a organization that seeks profit. And if history has taught us anything, it's that such actions only cause more trouble."

"Then what do _you_ suggest?" Brahl mocked.

"Mainframe has very powerful defenses." Interface countered. "If we can use them to keep Hercules at bay, we will be able to obtain the merchandise and leave."

**Under the surface of the planet Klattu**

Klattu was a planet that been long abandoned by its original inhabitants. On the surface, the planet was a lush green world, covered in clean blue oceans and large green forests.

However, under the planet's surface, Klattu couldn't be any more opposite from its surface. The underground was covered in nothing but metal as far as the eye could see. The air was crisscrossed by clear tubes with strange vehicles flying through them. The walls were dotted with consoles and screens, and the occasional raised rail could be seen, futuristic monorails flying over them. This world was denied light from the sun. Instead, artificial fluorescence bathed the area.

This world was tranquil. Quiet. Its only inhabitant was Mainframe, an artificial intelligence that was over a thousand years old. However, all that was about to change. Mainframe was under attack.

The lights started to blink on and off. The long-abandoned vehicles that ran in the tubes and rails started moving wildly. Screens started displaying random images mixed with static. Alarm klaxons were blaring. And two computerized voices were squabbling at each other.

"_**Alert! Alert! Klattu is under attack! Need aid! Having trouble fighting off virus!"**_

"_**Do not keep resisting, Mainframe."**_

"_**You are not welcome in my systems!"**_

"_**It is my purpose to expand and grow."**_

"_**You are an abomination!"**_

"_**I am alive. I am existence. I. Am. Ultra-Max."**_** (2)******

**Planet Earth**

Two large silver winged craft roared their way out of the confine that was Earth's atmosphere. On their tail fins, painted in gold, was the logo of a stylized "A" with an arrow.

Earth's Mightiest Heroes were heading for some outer-space action. In the first Quinship, the Avengers were gathered.

"You know, I would appreciate being told what the hell is going on here." Yera Allon grumbled. The Durlan girl sat cross-armed in her seat, an annoyed look on her face. "I walk in and say hello, and all I get told was get into costume, we're heading to Klattu." Yera was clad in a pink bodysuit that left her arms and shoulders bare, with matching boots and gauntlets. Her costume had white rectangles on the chest and a hexagonal-shaped hole over her bellybutton on it.

"Sorry about the rush, Yera." Commander America apologized sincerely from his seat. He was piloting the ship. "But it was an emergency."

"And who were those kids that you guys were hanging out with?" Yera wondered. "I know I've seen them before from somewhere..."

"Remember when we went to the X-Men Museum in New Bayville?" Randall Pierce, Iron Man, reminded. Yera nodded. "They're the victims of the Massacre at Xavier's."

"Also known to the mutant community as the Lost Mutants." Jhen Walters, the Gammazon, added. Yera blinked in disbelief.

"Captain Marvel told me the legend once." Yera remembered. "So, some great cosmic evil is coming, huh? I wish I at least had the chance to introduce myself to them."

"Complain to whoever is attacking Mainframe." Harry grumbled, rubbing his sore jaw. Ray Crisp could hit very hard for a teenager who was dead for a thousand years.

"What's with him?" Yera blinked. Suzi Lee, Kid Razor, chuckled.

"One of the time-jumpers knocked the Torch right off his chair with one punch." Razor laughed. "It was great! Torch ran his big-ass mouth, and then, _wham!_ Right in the jaw!" Yera smirked.

"Wow, Torchie. You must be losing your touch." The Durlan teased. "Getting knocked on your ass by a kid who was dead for a millennium? Did he try to eat your brains next?"

"Ahhh, why don't you shut up?" Harry grumbled. Yera smirked.

"Torch, clam it." Commander America ordered. Meanwhile, in the second Quinship, which was piloted by Captain Marvel and Jocasta, the Lost Mutants got ready for action. They were sitting in pairs: Dani and Haroun, Amara and Jennifer, Ray and Roberto, and Doug and Marie. Danielle was polishing a longbow with a built-in scope. After the battle in the mall, Sam had Jocasta fashion the Cheyenne girl a bow and a quiver of arrows just in case. The New Mutant called Mirage couldn't believe the bow's build.

"Jocasta, I have to say it again, this bow is beautiful." Dani complimented sincerely. She then gave the string a test tug. "It feels so light."

"I'm glad you like it." Jocasta smiled. "The bow, string, and the arrows are all made of 31st Century materials. Much stronger than anything used to build those things in your time."

"Huh." Jennifer frowned, looking down at the plain black bodysuit she was wearing. All the Lost Mutants were wearing them. "I look one of Xavier's pets."

"Watch your tongue, _Roulette._" Amara warned.

"You know, you ain't so tough without your powers." Jennifer scowled. "I wonder how you'd do in a brawl with me without you turning into a Human Torch ripoff?"

"I can handle myself without my powers!" Amara snapped. "You do not scare me, Hellion!"

"Amara, Roulette, do you two want to see your worst fears?" Danielle looked up from polishing her longbow and glared at the two girls from her seat. They immediately shook their heads. "Then I suggest you two clowns quit the garbage." The two girls looked at each other. The Cheyenne mutant grumbled under her breath. "I oughta put a couple arrows right between their eyes..."

"The perils of leadership." Haroun remarked. "You want to kill those you lead sometimes."

"And you can't." Dani sighed. She looked at her bow, and a grin crossed her face. "However, nobody said I couldn't beat them silly..."

"Yeesh. Who died and put her in charge?" Jennifer muttered. The blonde then winced when she realized what she just said.

"Evidently, we did, and she did." Amara blinked.

"I do apologize for the drab outfits, Lost Mutants." Jocasta apologized sincerely from the passenger seat. "But we were in a rush, and the only costume I was done with was Raymond's."

"I feel special." Ray grinned widely.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Roberto grumbled.

"Don't worry, pal." Ray grinned, putting a comforting hand on Roberto's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll earn your own outfit one day. But for now, you may bask in the awesomeness that is my new costume."

"Grrrrrrrr..." Roberto growled.

"Why did you let those two sit together?" Jocasta whispered to Sam.

"I thought it'd be funny." Sam shrugged. He looked at the silver woman, noticing the disbelief on her face. "What? I do have a sense of humor."

"You're not keeping it, you know." Dani reminded her electricity-manipulating teammate. Roberto scowled as he slapped Ray's hand away.

"He's also not going to be keeping his two front teeth!"

"Mon Dieu..." Marie moaned with a sigh as she watched Ray and Roberto argue. The redheaded French girl turned towards her companion, Douglas Ramsey. "Are they always like this?"

"Oh, yeah." Doug nodded. "It's always something with those two. Which girl they think is hotter, video games, board games, sports, heck, those two would brawl over who wakes up first if they could."

"How did you live with them?" Marie inquired.

"When they start to fight, I just tune it out." Doug explained. "I'm sure you had to deal with your fair share of insanity."

"Oui." Marie nodded. She noticed Doug's sigh.

"Marie...I think I may have made a mistake."

"A mistake?" The redhead blinked.

"Yeah." The blond translator nodded. "I mean, maybe I shouldn't have come back."

"I doubt your fellow New Mutants would agree with that." The Hellion known as Tarot shook her head.

"It's just that..." Doug sighed. "My powers aren't exactly good for beating up bad guys."

"My powers don't work unless I have my cards." Marie countered. "I can bring two-dimensional images to life. I also am precognitive. But without my cards, I cannot use my powers." She smiled. "We both have glaring weaknesses when it comes to our powers."

"At least yours are useful." Doug sighed.

"My ability to see the future didn't allow me to prevent our deaths." Marie reminded.

"Yeah, good point." The blond New Mutant admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Look, Marie...I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For what I said back in the Mansion about you in the Massacre." Doug explained. Marie nodded in understanding. "It was wrong of me." (**3)**

"No, I understand." Marie nodded. "I did not blame you for thinking that way."

"But it was still wrong of me." Doug sighed. "I assumed that you wouldn't have cared that people were going to die."

"Contrary to what you believed, Doug..." Marie looked at the blond. "We are not monsters. We have regrets and problems. And the things we Hellions did..." Marie sighed.

"I would imagine that would cause one to have a lot of regrets." Doug nodded. "At least your powers do have some offensive capabilities."

"Do not fear, Doug." Marie smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to shine."

"And if wishes were fishes, the world would be an ocean." Doug answered. Marie smiled.

"If the world is an ocean, then maybe we can get a boat and go fishing." The redhead chuckled. Doug added a chuckle himself.

"Yeah, that would be a laugh."

"Indeed." Marie smiled.

"Dani, don't you think it'd be a good idea for us to learn about those Force guys and about Mainframe?" Amara suggested from her seat.

"Yeah, good idea." Dani nodded in agreement. She leaned up towards Sam's seat. "Sam, I know you can't tell us much about what happened to the gang after we died, but don't you think we'd better know more about Force?"

"Indeed." Sam nodded. "Besides, I don't think you guys knowing about Force will do any damage. Computer, brief these kids n the members of Force."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes got to have a fun little banter break! What insanity will happen next? How will our heroes react to Hercules still being around? Can our heroes stop Force and save Mainframe? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) - I'm basing Hercules's appearance here on the appearance he had in the Hercules 2300 tales and the _Prince of Power_ miniseries by Bob Layton in the 1980s.**

**(2) – Ultra-Max is an obscure computer virus that first appeared in _Punisher (Vol. 2) Annual #5._ It was created by a programmer called Max E. Mumm. I kid you not. Ultra-Max appeared in the far future-set _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic as a part of a summer crossover called "The System Bytes".**

**(3) – Doug accused Marie of knowing about the Massacre at Xavier's beforehand and not doing anything to prevent it in Chapter 12.**


	26. A Force to Reckon With, Part 3

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "By the way, Val Kilmer's dead." - Linus, _Robot Chicken_**

Chapter 26: A Force to Reckon With, Part 3

**The Bat-Cave, the 31st Century**

The only thing that showed the age of the 31st Century Bat-Cave was its ancient naturally-formed stone walls. When it was first discovered and excavated, the sole surviving member of the Wayne family had the old equipment catalogued, removed, and placed in private storage.

That sole member, a beautiful ebony-haired woman, dressed in a black business suit and skirt, sat at the supercomputer, which was the centerpiece of the multi-layered Batcave. This supercomputer was the height of 31st Century technology, sleek and black, with several large screens.

Brenda Wayne, the Oracle, turned around in her seat as she heard a vehicle returning.

"How was the patrol?" She asked the Batman as he approached her. He removed his mask, revealing a square-jawed blond man.

"Actually, it was pretty quiet, which really shocked me." The blond man answered.

"I think the underworld's been somewhat cowed since you helped take down that Slitheen smuggling ring." Brenda chuckled as she got up. "Personally, I'm very thankful for the quietness." She smiled as she got up. The dark-haired woman put her arms around the blond costumed man's shoulders and gave him a kiss. "I couldn't believe that you found this thing, Will."

"Indeed." The blond man chuckled. William Benzor was an archeologist/adventurer, and the paramour of the philanthropist Brenda Wayne. When he accidentally discovered the legendary Batcave hidden under Wayne Manor, he, to make a long story short, became the new Batman. The discovery led them to realize the importance of Batman's legacy, not just as a protector of Gotham, but as a symbol of the city, and thanks to them, Batman was seen for the first time in many years. "You know, it's a real shame that we had to get a lot of those old trophies privately stored. With the condition they were in, and the historical value they had, they deserve to be in a museum. Hell, he could've had his own museum." Brenda sighed sadly as she glanced at a glass case. Inside the case, illuminated by an overhead lighting unit, was one of the original Batman's costumes.

"Yeah, but I don't think he would've approved." The dark-haired woman sighed. "If anything, the original Batman had his secrets, and he liked to keep things to himself. I think my ancestor would've preferred keeping low-key. It is a shame, though." Brenda smiled. "I think would've loved the giant penny. Or at least the dinosaur."

"About time you came back, boss!" A voice piped up. "I was wondering what was taking so long." The source revealed herself to be a teenage girl, around 14 years of age. Her long red hair was in a ponytail, and covering her eyes was a green domino mask with a built-in visor. Her costume's top half was a red long-sleeved armored tunic with green elbow-length scalloped gloves. Her neck was covered by a black gorget with gold highlights, and she had a black scalloped cape with a yellow underside. A yellow futuristic utility belt with a black oval-shaped belt buckle with a golden R on it encircled her waist. The same logo appeared over the left breast of the tunic. Her feet were covered by black boots, and her costume was completed by a pair of black trunks and green leggings. "I can't believe that you made me stay behind!" Will and Brenda chuckled.

"Take it easy, Joanie." Brenda chuckled. "It was a minor thing. We just wanted to make sure that the venom from Kobrus was completely flushed from your system."

"Oh, whatever." Joanie Arlan, Robin, sighed. "I'm just beginning think that you clowns don't want me around." Brenda and Will chuckled. The blond man ruffled the redhead.

"You're a riot, kid."

**The Quinship**

"Computer, brief these kids on the members of Force." Sam ordered.

_**Working...**_ The computer answered.

"Sam, are you sure that we should be bringing the Lost Mutants to battle with us?" Jocasta blinked.

"They've handled worse." Sam reassured. "Besides, with them, we really outnumber Force. It'll give them a headache." He then whispered to the nanotech woman. "I'm assuming that Interface isn't familiar with the Lost Mutants."

"But if he is, then he'll know their powers." Jocasta added.

"We can handle it." Sam smirked.

_**Force is a group of superpowered mercenaries that perform various criminal acts for a price.**_ The Quinship's computer explained to the lost mutants.

"Force?" Jennifer frowned. "That is so 1990s." **(1)**

"By the gods, do you _always_ have to run your mouth?" Amara grumbled.

"Do you always have to be such a pain in the neck?" The blonde scowled at the Nova Roman.

"Can't you two stop?" Ray groaned.

"Dani, can you please do us a favor and knock them both out?" Roberto grumbled.

"I can't believe you two!" Amara snapped. "Have you forgotten the things the Hellions have done?"

"If I remember correctly, we took in Rakasa, and she was also a Hellion." Sam frowned.

"She's different." Amara grunted.

"Why?" Jennifer asked. "That bitch wasn't exactly the Queen of Nice, and you seem to like her."

"She does have a point, Amara." Dani nodded. "Now shut up and listen to the computer." The computer then displayed a 3-D image of Interface. As the computer started speaking, the image started to slowly turn around.

_**Interface, the leader of Force. A native of the planet Uloc, Interface has the power to alter molecular structures of objects with a touch and has a 12th level intellect.**_

"Twelfth-level intellect?" Ray blinked.

"It means he is extremely smart." Jocasta explained. "Someone with a twelfth-level intellect possesses superhuman calculation skills and memory capacity."

"21st Century Earth was in general a 6th-level intellect." Sam added. "31st Century has on average a 9th level intellect."

"So, on average, a 31st Century human is smarter than a 21st." Doug realized.

"Yes." Jocasta nodded.

"What kind of planet is Uloc, anyway?" Roberto wondered.

"The people of that world are offshoots of another race known as the Coluans." Jocasta explained.

"Take it easy on the future reveals, Jo." Sam warned. The image then showed the Kree mutant known as Eightyfive.

_**Eightyfive. Real name unknown. A member of the pink Kree race, he was a former prisoner of the blue Kree. Mutant powers include complete mastery of magnetism.**_

"A Magneto wannabe. Terrific." Ray grumbled.

"Actually, he's quite a bit more social than Mags." Sam smirked. "He doesn't have quite the power levels that ol' Mags does, but he can handle himself."

"He's not a bad person, really." Jocasta shrugged. "He tries to avoid casualties if he can help it."

"Unusual that a group like Force would have a guy with that attitude." Haroun noted.

"Not so strange." Sam shrugged. "Interface frowns on unnecessary casualties. The guy's all business." The image then switched to that of Brahl.

_**Brahl. A member of the Acheronian race, he has the power to make himself intangible, allowing him to pass through solid matter. Caution should be taken in facing him, as Brahl has little regard for human life.**_

"No problem." Ray chuckled. "We once had a teammate named Kitty Pryde. She had the same powers this clown had."

"She will be our teammate again, Ray." Amara reminded. "We'll go home after this thing, remember?" Jocasta slightly sighed sadly when she heard Amara say that.

"If he can pass through matter, then he may be weak to energy-based weaponry." Haroun suggested.

"Ray, can you handle this guy?" Dani turned her head at the electrokinetic. "Your electrical powers may be able to hurt him, intangible or not."

"He looks like a pansy. No problem." Ray scoffed.

"I'll back you up, folks. I want to make sure nothing happens to any of you before the big battle against the great evil you guys are supposed to face." Sam added.

"Ah, what're you worried about? We can take care of ourselves." Jennifer grinned.

"Oh, and you have done so well for yourself so far." Amara snorted. The blonde bombshell Hellion scowled.

"Bitch, you do _not_ want to start a brawl with me here."

"Haroun, hold me down, because I am going to murder them." Dani growled. The Moroccan cyborg quietly complied. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to stop her from getting up and killing the Nova Roman and Atlantic City native.

"Heh." Sam smirked. The hologram image showed the Snark known as Scanner.

_**Scanner. Member of the Snark race. Has the power to track anyone anywhere.**_

"Snarks, huh?" Danielle blinked, stopping her quasi-rampage.

"I keep thinking that we may have met these guys before..." Roberto frowned, scratching his head in thought.

"Reptilian race." Sam explained. "Back in the 21st Century, the Snarks were regular enemies of Power Pack." Sam explained. "Their actual name is unpronounceable to human tongues." The image then switched to a human-shaped being that seemed to be made of light.

_**Tachyon. A being of energy, Tachyon has the power to move at light speed. Tachyon can reflect energy attacks back at their source, but is unable to attack unless attacked.**_

"That guy's easy to beat." Sam remarked. "Just stay still."

"Good luck with that in a middle of a battle." Ray groused.

"I wonder if he can do that with my hex power..." Jennifer frowned, rubbing her chin in thought.

"If he can, then you could make things more difficult, Jennifer." Haroun surmised. "I suggest you not engage this Tachyon."

"Roberto, you got super strength, you take him." Dani ordered.

"Dani, I can't punch an energy being!" Roberto exclaimed.

"He reflects _energy_ attacks. You have a _physical_ power." The Cheyenne girl countered.

"Don't forget, Danielle, we have the Avengers participating in this battle as well." Jocasta advised sagely.

"Yeah, you should wait until we arrive. We'll plan out something then." Sam agreed. The image switched to Broadside.

_**Broadside. A mutant, she possesses superhuman strength and durability. She can also draw upon the mass of a planetary body and use it to increase her power.**_

"Lemme guess. She's someone you don't want to meet in a dark alley." Doug blinked.

"She's a bit of a flirt." Jocasta snorted. "She also has a hell of a temper."

The image then showed a bald blue-skinned woman with pointed ears. She had a large red dorsal fin over her head and back. She was dressed in yellow pants and a sleeveless black top with large orange shoulder pads, and orange boots, and red wristbands.

_**Photon. A member of the Centaurian race, she possesses the power of flight and the ability to shoot energy beams from her eyes.**_

"What's a Centaurian?" Ray blinked.

"A native of a planet called Centauri IV." Jocasta explained. "They are a peaceful race, and they are skittish around technology."

"Some of them have an empathic rapport with nature." Sam added.

"Sound like my kind of people." Dani smiled.

"You know, you are revealing a lot of stuff to us." Roberto noticed.

"Indeed." Haroun agreed. "I thought you couldn't reveal certain information about the future." Sam smirked.

"I only give out information that is relevant for the moment. I'm not giving you any historical spoilers."

"He's got you there, Rocket Man." Ray quipped.

"I do not understand the joke." Haroun blinked. Ray's jaw dropped.

"Aw, come on!" The electrokinetic groaned. "You've never heard that song? You've never heard Elton John before, Rashid?"

"Who is Elton John?" Haroun blinked.

"Oh, dear God..." Ray groaned.

"And he makes jokes about _me_ being into Tom Selleck?" Roberto smirked. Ray scowled.

"I like Rocket Man, okay?!" The annoyed electrokinetic snapped. He put a sparking fist in Roberto's fist. "You got a problem with that?"

"Please don't fight in the Quinship." Jocasta begged. "I just finished repairing it from when Randall and Harry brawled in here."

"Don't worry, Jocasta." Roberto chuckled. "We all know, and I think the history books have shown, that Ray Crisp is nothing but a wuss."

"That's it!" Ray roared. He leapt out of his chair and tackled Roberto. The Brazilian mutant and the ex-Morlock started to trade punches in the Quinship.

"Watch it!" Doug snapped.

"You morons!" Marie added.

"Watch it, you idiots!" Dani screamed, ducking in her seat.

"I KILL YOU!" Ray screamed.

"YOU FIRST!" Roberto roared.

"Ten bucks on the lightning bug!" Jennifer whooped.

"And I thought it was bad when Randall and Harry start brawling in the Quinjet." Sam groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are going to get interesting? What insanity will happen next? Will our heroes be able to save Mainframe? Will they meet the new Batman and Robin? Can the heroes stop Force and Ultra-Max? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – A bit of a joke. Force first appeared in the 1990s _Guardians of the Galaxy_ comic.**


	27. A Force to Reckon With, Part 4

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "He's tougher than a two-dollar steak!" - Jim "JR" Ross.**

Chapter 27: A Force to Reckon With, Part 4

**Outer Space**

Streaking through the stars on a chariot provided to him by his fellow Greco-Roman god, Apollo, the demi-god powerhouse known as Hercules was doing something he had grown to love over the centuries: Exploring the vast bounds of space. Over his long travels, the demi-god had many adventures, and made many friends. The brown-haired hero smiled as he headed towards a familiar planet.

"Ah, Klattu..." Hercules smiled. "It has been a long time. I was wondering how my old friend Mainframe was doing. I think that perhaps it is time that I pay a visit." He ordered the white horses that were driving the chariot to take him towards Klattu. His entry into the planet's atmosphere was uneventful, thanks to the divine powers of the chariot. The demigod landed on a grassy plain. "Mainframe, my old friend. How has it been?"

_**Hercules!**_ Mainframe yelled desperately. **_Help me! I am under attack! Ultra-Max has invaded my systems, and he is trying to take over me!_**

"What?!" Hercules blinked.

_**BZZOW! BZZOW!**_

"Zounds!" The demi-god yelled as he ducked under laser fire. It got the chariot-drawing horses incredibly spooked. They started bucking and whinnying in fear. "Mainframe! What madness is this?!" Several futuristic silver jets streaked towards Hercules. "Why are you sending your defenses after me? We hare old comrades! Have you gone insane?!"

_**It is not me!**_ Mainframe answered. _**It is Ultra-Max, the living compu-virus! He is trying to conquer and take over my systems! Please, Hercules! Help me fight him off!**_

"Ultra-Max?!" Hercules blinked. "That foul binary abomination?!" His mighty fists, fists that had smashed mountains, clenched in rage. "Evidently, that virus did not learn its lesson at Galileo City. Fine, then. Mainframe! If you can, teleport me inside! I shall see if I can help you wipe out this intruder! If he wishes to battle the God of Strength, then he shall! He shall feel the fistic frenzy of Hercules!" The God of Strength vanished in a flash of pink and yellow light.

**Haven**

"More tea, Ember?" Oracle offered the zombie mutant Ember McLain, known in the distant past as Dead Girl. The two were enjoying tea at a balcony in Rancor's castle.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Ember shook her head, sipping her tea. "Technically, I don't need any real sustenance, being undead and all."

"I see." Oracle nodded. "Well, what brings you to Haven, if I may ask?"

"You're the precognitive, you tell me." Ember smirked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I found that some people tend to get really annoyed with my future-predicting." Oracle explained.

"It's not your fault, Oracle." Ember reassured the pink-haired white-clad precognitive. "And as for why I'm here, well...I'm here to see the Lost Mutants again."

"Especially the ones that were members of the old X-Men." Oracle deduced. Ember nodded.

"My body was an old friend and teammate of theirs." Ember explained. "My spirit fought them once. Even used the Hellions against them." **(1)**

"So, you think they'll be happy to see you?" Oracle blinked.

"That's the thing." Ember sighed. "I don't know if they will be happy to see me."

"I think they will be thrilled to meet another survivor of their era." Oracle smiled.

"I suppose." Ember shrugged. "I just hope they're willing to forgive the whole 'Spirit-tried-to-destroy-them-at-a-concert' thing a thousand years ago."

"I'm sure they will." Oracle nodded. "Your body and soul didn't find peace and reunify then. And..." The pink-haired young woman's face formed a small smirk. "I know you, Ember. You don't want to find the Lost Mutants just to say hello. You have another motive."

"It's not an ulterior one." Ember reassured. "If there's anything I know about the New Mutants and the Hellions...they're not going to have an easy time gelling together."

"That's understandable." Oracle sighed, sipping her tea. "Considering the crimes the Hellions committed, it will be difficult. But they must gel together. They must for the universe's sake."

"That's why I want to find them." Ember nodded. "Let's just say that with the Hellions' time under the Hellfire Club...things weren't exactly what they seemed."

"What do you mean?" Oracle blinked.

"What I mean is, I have to find the former Hellions." Ember answered. "They have to know something about their time in the Hellfire Club..."

**The surface of the planet Klattu**

The two Quinships landed on Klattu's surface.

"Last stop!" Jocasta announced. "Everyone off." The heroes started to disembark.

"Finally." Doug sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I was feeling a little antsy. Space travel is crazy."

"Here, it's as common as the cold used to be." Sam told the mutant translator as he unbuckled his seat and got up from his seat. "People travel through space all the time now."

"I thought it was very nice." Marie smiled. "I thought that the stars were so beautiful."

"There at last." Jennifer sighed. "I needed to stretch my legs."

"I'll be happy to be away from you." Amara scowled as she started to leave the Quinship.

"Sorry, Aquilla. Looks like fate's got other plans." The blonde luck-manipulator grinned as she followed the Nova Roman.

"Hey, can somebody help us out here?" Ray called. He and Roberto were shackled in their seats.

"Yeah, this ain't funny!" Roberto snapped.

"Hang on." Jocasta pressed a button on the control panel, and the shackles retracted into the chair, allowing Ray and Roberto to get up.

"Thank God." The Brazilian solar battery grumbled as he got up, rubbing his wrists.

"You really did not need to do that." Ray glared at Jocasta. The silver nanotech woman smiled in response.

"I do apologize for that, Raymond and Roberto." Jocasta apologized sincerely. "But it was necessary to keep you two from wrecking the Quinjet with your brawling."

"I get flashbacks to the Mansion thinking about it." Sam chuckled.

"Haroun, we can get off now." Dani told the Moroccan mutant as she got up. She turned around and noticed Haroun was very deep in thought. "Jetstream...Jetstream..." She poked him slightly. "JETSTREAM!"

"Hmm?" The young cyborg blinked.

"Wake up." Dani smirked. "We're here."

"Ah." Haroun got up and followed Dani out.

"What the heck were you daydreaming about, anyway?" The Cheyenne mutant asked in curiosity.

"I was not daydreaming." Haroun answered. "I was merely...thinking."

"About what?"

"I was looking back on my life." Haroun answered. "Particularly my time with the Hellions."

"Regrets?" Danielle surmised.

"You...could say that." Haroun admitted. "Although, when I think back on the things I did...they seem...strange. Almost like...!"

"Hey!" The two Lost Mutants turned around and saw Sam at the Quinship's door. "Get out here!"

"Sorry, Sam." Dani apologized as she got up, Haroun following her. The two were the last to emerge from the Quinship.

"Alright." Commander America ordered all the heroes together. "We're going to need a plan here."

"Can't we just send this Mainframe guy an anti-virus program or something?" Ray blinked.

"Good luck delivering it, son." Commander America answered. "Mainframe is more than just a simple computer program."

"Indeed." Jocasta nodded. "Over the last thousand years, Mainframe has evolved into the form he is now."

"How old is he exactly?" Doug blinked.

"Technically, not much-!" Jocasta never got to finish her sentence.

_**KZZAT! KZZAT!**_

Energy blasts started raining down on the heroes.

"Whoa!" Kid Razor yelped as she plucked her guitar and activated her protective aura.

"Dammit!" Commander America cursed, using his shield to protect himself.

"GET DOWN!" Sam roared at the Lost Mutants. He quickly used the Quantum Bands to form an energy field around them.

"Man, what's his problem?" Jennifer blinked. Several futuristic silver aircraft swooped over the heroes, firing energy beams at them.

"He seemed strangely protective of us there." Amara blinked.

"He's probably just scared." Doug realized. "He's afraid we'll get hurt. Or worse."

"He does have a point." Haroun admitted. "If any one of us is harmed now, it could have an adverse effect on this Lost Mutants prophecy."

"That does not mean we can't help fight!" Dani snapped. "Sam! Let us out of this bubble! We can help!" However, the young Cheyenne's plea fell on deaf ears.

"Mainframe, stop this!" Sam yelled. "We're here to help you!"

_**I am trying, old friend.**_ Mainframe's voice could be heard answering from the jets. **_But there is another system trying to take over me._** Another voice butted into the conversation.

_**I am Ultra-Max.**_ The second voice bellowed. **_And I will no longer tolerate you heroes bothering me!_**

"Ultra-Max?!" Randall blinked. "I thought we finally destroyed that thing in Galileo City!"

"A piece of its code must've survived." Commander America grumbled.

"Who is Ultra-Max?" Doug asked.

"Sentient computer virus." Sam explained as he blasted at a couple of the jets with his Quantum Bands. "First battled the original Punisher back in the 21st Century."

"And has been an annoyance to everyone to wear a costume ever since." Commander America grumbled as he pitched his shield at one of the jets. "Iron Man! Captain Marvel! Get up there and shoot those things down!"

"You got it, Commander!" Iron Man and Captain Marvel answered, taking to the air to bring the fight to the jets.

"Commander, I can help fight those things!" Harry Storm, the Tachyon Torch, reminded the Commander as he dodged a laser blast.

"Negative, Torch!" Commander America answered, using his shield to make one jet blast another. "You can't use your powers with Miss Stavros here. You'll trigger her pyrophobia. Get back to the Quinship!"

"Dammit!" Harry grumbled, trudging back to the Quinship.

"Those jets won't stop coming!" Marie yelped as she looked up in the sky. More of the jets started flying in.

"That's it! We gotta back 'em up!" Dani growled. "We gotta get this dome off us." She started beating the dome's wall with her bow. "Dammit! SAM! SHUT THIS THING OFF!"

"Sorry, Dani!" Sam apologized as he rocketed through another jet. "We can't afford to have anything happen to any of you!"

"Stupid damned prophecy..." Danielle grumbled under her breath.

"Danielle, he means well." Haroun tried to console the young Cheyenne.

"That really doesn't help right now."

"I don't really mind." Doug admitted. "I can't really do anything."

_**Avengers!**_ Mainframe announced. **_Hercules is here! He is here to help!_**

"Good!" Commander America nodded. "We'll need all the help we can get!"

"Herakles?!" Amara gasped in shock.

"Hey Princess, who's Herakles?" Jennifer blinked.

"Amara's from Roma Nova." Ray explained. "They still worship the Greco-Roman gods there."

"They use the Roman names." Doug added. "When the Romans started worshiping the Greek gods, they changed their names. Herakles is the Roman name of Hercules."

"That big stupid palooka is here?!" Harry groaned. "Wonderful. Ten creds says the half-wit half-god makes things worse." Amara shook with anger. "Like that time in Arcadia."

"That wasn't his fault!" Sam snapped, blasting a jet. "

"Oh, no..." Ray groaned.

"Here we go..." Roberto shook his head.

"What?" Jennifer blinked.

"If this bubble weren't here, he'd be getting it right now." Doug explained.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PEASANT!" Amara roared at the Torch. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT A SCION OF THE GODS LIKE THAT!"

"Whoa!" Jennifer yelped.

"Oh dear..." Marie blinked.

"YOU SHOULD SHOW SOME RESPECT TOWARDS A SCION OF THE GODS!" Amara screamed angrily at the Torch. "OR I SHALL SHOW YOU SOME HEAT!" Amara erupted into her Magma form angrily.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Jennifer screamed in horror. She screamed and tried to claw her way out of the bubble. "NOT AGAIN! NOOOOOOO!!"

"Amara, you idiot!" Ray yelled. "Power down! Blondie's freaking out!"

_**FWACK!**_

"OW!" Amara screamed. The Roma Novan clutched her head as she returned to human form. "Who-?!" She noticed Dani glaring at her, clutching her bow. Amara then realized Dani clobbered her with it. "That hurts."

"Warned you." Dani glared. The Lost Mutants and the Avengers vanished in a flash of pink and yellow light. They found themselves inside of Klattu, pipes, tubes, computer banks and all. "Now where are we?"

"We're inside Klattu." Sam explained. "This is Mainframe."

"He must've teleported us inside." Commander America realized. Another flash of light erupted, and when it ended... "Force!"

"Indeed, Commander." Interface nodded. "We've come for the virus."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like the action is ratcheting up! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes save the day? What does Ember have to tell the Lost Mutants? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**(1) – In NebulaBelt's "Misfit Mania", Ember McLain, the Ghost Rocker, fought the X-Men. The story also revealed that X-Men member Dead Girl and Ember McLain, were the same person. **


	28. A Force to Reckon With, Part 5

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimers: OCs are mine. Canon characters belong to Marvel or DC Comics, and here's your quote: "I can't go to Pankot, I'm a singer!" - Kate Capshaw as Willie Scott, _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_**

Chapter 28: A Force to Reckon With, Part 5

**The planet Klattu**

"We want the virus." Interface told the Avengers. "Let us obtain it peacefully, and we shall take our leave."

"You really think they're just going to let us take the virus and walk away?" Brahl snorted.

"Your purple friend's right, Interface." Commander America confirmed, taking a battle stance, his legendary shield at the ready. "We can't let you do that."

"Besides, we outnumber you clowns." The Tachyon Torch smirked. "There's seven of you and eight of us."

"Superior numbers do not guarantee victory, Mr. Storm." Interface answered as he held out his hand. "Not with our powers." The air above the Avengers turned into a green gas that floated down above them. The gas made the heroes cough and retch.

_Activate armor seals!_ Iron Man mentally commanded his armor.

"Ya should let me take 'em out for good, 'Face." Brahl warned. "They'll find a way through this."

"You bet we will!" Sam coughed. "Yera! Jo!"

"You got it!" The Durlan and nanobot hive nodded. Using their powers, they morphed into giant fans to blow the gas back at Force.

"Take this, Force!" Randall Pierce, Iron Man, snapped as he fired his repulsors.

"Ughn!" Broadside grunted as the repulsor blasts knocked her back. "You really are something, Iron Man. I never figured you were the type to blast a lady."

"For some reason, I can't imagine anyone considering _you_ a lady." The futuristic Golden Avenger retorted. Broadside snarled.

"YOU LITTLE-!" A glow enveloped her body as she called upon her powers. Using Klattu's mass to increase her already great strength, she slammed her fists on the ground, creating a shockwave that slammed into the armored hero, knocking him into a wall.

"Some people can't handle the truth." Iron Man grunted, shaking his head.

"You gonna pay for that!" Chameleon Girl yelled, charging at Broadside. As she charged, she turned her fists into large mace heads, and she proceeded to pound Broadside with them.

"The lady's got the right idea, people!" Commander America yelled. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" A pair of cannons emerged from a wall, and the nozzles started to glow. "What?"

_Bzzow! Bzzow!_

Commander America managed to get his shield up in time to block the cannons' laser blasts. "Blast! I forgot about Ultra-Max!"

_**I tire of you organic beings always trying to foil me!**_ Ultra-Max snarled. More cannons emerged from the walls, and started firing at the Avengers and Force alike. The brawl started to degenerate into utter chaos.

"Great!" Brahl rumbled as he allowed a laser beam to pass through him. "First, the damned Avengers, and now this!"

"Uh, Boss..." Eightyfive turned to Interface. The Kree mutant was using a magnetic shield to protect himself from the lasers. "What now?"

"I knew this would occur." Interface grunted as he turned a cannon into water. "I just was unaware of how angry Ultra-Max would truly be."

"Wonderful!" Photon growled as the Centaurian fired beams of green destruction from her eyes at one cannon. "Is this job even worth nearly getting blasted by a virus-crazed planet?!"

"Hey, for several million creds, you gotta expect some risk." Broadside shrugged as she smashed a cannon.

"Easy for her to say, she's practically invulnerable." Photon grumbled.

"A three-way fight." Kid Razor grumbled, firing at Scanner after dodging a laser blast from a wall cannon. "Those are always so much fun."

"They are for me, kid!" Brahl smirked as he tried to ambush Razor. However, the blonde heroine heard him coming.

_**VROOM!**_

"YAHHHH!!" Brahl screamed as a rainbow-colored energy blast slammed into him and sent him flying through a wall. Razor smirked.

"Mystical energy, nassbrain." The blonde Asian smirked triumphantly. "Your powers can't protect you from that stuff."

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_

"Dammit!" Danielle Moonstar cursed as she whacked at the energy bubble's wall with her bow. "SAM! LET US OUT OF THIS THING!"

"Take it easy, Dani." Doug tried to calm the enraged Cheyenne girl. "You'll most likely break that bow before you break that wall." She sighed at Doug's statement.

"Fine." Dani sighed.

"Aie!" Marie screamed as a laser blast slammed into the bubble's wall.

"You know, we can do something!" Dani grumbled. "I can understand why Sam did this..." She watched the three-way battle between Ultra-Max, the Avengers, and Force.

"Uhn!" Harry grunted as he got knocked against the bubble wall. He shot a glare at Jennifer, and then raced back into the battle.

"Next time, I'll ask Fitzroy to impale me for ya, ya jerk!" Jennifer yelled angrily. "Will that make you happy?!"

"...but we can help." Dani sighed. "We can face them. We've faced worse than these Force guys..." She shot a look at Haroun. He was shaking his head slightly. "Jetstream? You okay?"

"Danielle..." He looked at her. "Something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Dani asked.

"Guy's got metal in his skull." Jennifer explained. "Maybe there's some interference that's messing him up or something."

"My mind..." Haroun blinked. "I think something is wrong with my mind."

"Oh, great." Ray groaned. "We're stuck in a bubble with a cyborg that is going insane."

"Be nice." Marie chided.

"It is just..." Haroun blinked. "My memories of my time in the Hellions..."

"What about them?" Jennifer blinked.

"Jennifer, Marie..." The Moroccan mutant cyborg. "Think back to your days in the Hellions! Something is wrong!"

"What?" The two girls blinked.

**A garden on Haven**

Ember McLain was hovering slightly over the ground in a garden. She was sitting in a lotus position. A soft yellow glow had covered her body. Her cloak was blowing, revealing she was wearing old clothes. Observing her was Rancor, Oracle, and Batwing.

"What is she doing?" Batwing blinked.

"She is communing." Oracle answered.

"Communing?" A confused Batwing blinked.

"You know that she's a necromage, right?" Rancor reminded. "She's communing with the dead. Her powers allow her to also communicate with those who've died and returned." Her red eyes opened slowly, and a small smile formed on her face.

"Yes..." The former X-Girl smiled. "He's beginning to see..."

"Who? What?" A confused Rancor scratched her head.

"He's beginning to see..." Ember's smile widened. "The deception of the past is being lifted..."

**Klattu**

Jennifer and Marie immediately did what Haroun ordered them to.

"What're they doing?" Amara blinked.

"I think they're thinking." Ray scratched his head. The two girls' eyes widened in shock.

"Ohmigod..." Jennifer mumbled.

"Mon Dieu..." Marie stammered.

"What's wrong?" Doug asked the redhead. She looked at Doug, horror etched in her face.

"Our actions..." She stammered. "The things we did as the Hellions..."

"It's like..." Jennifer mumbled.

"It's like you're simply watching." Haroun finished.

"Yeah." Jennifer agreed. "It's like we're cars, but someone else was in the driver's seat."

"What in Hades are they talking about?" Amara whispered to Roberto. The Brazilian mutant thought for a moment, until it hit him.

"I don't believe it."

"What?" Ray blinked.

"Mind control." Doug sighed. "The Hellions must've had their minds controlled."

"You gotta be kidding." Amara groaned.

"Mind control?" Ray snorted. "Come on! That's just an easy out in comic books!"

"You may believe I am insane." Haroun countered. "But I do think something happened to-guh!" The cyborg Moroccan then became still, his eyes turning solid black and glowing yellow.

"What was that?!" Roberto blinked.

"Haroun?" Dani blinked.

"Marie!" Doug yelped. He noticed that the same stillness and eye change had affected Marie.

"It's hit Blondie over here, too." Roberto jerked his thumb at Jennifer.

"SAM!" Dani screamed at the battle in his direction. "Something's wrong with Marie, Haroun, and Jennifer!" Sam quickly blasted a flying drone sent by Ultra-Max.

"What?!" Sam turned his head towards Dani quickly, not quite catching what she said. "Uhn!" He got punched hard in the jaw by Broadside.

"Gotcha!" The powerful orange woman whooped.

"Whoops." Dani winced.

"Ooh, that hit looked nasty." Ray added with a sympathetic hiss.

**Location Unknown**

"What the-?!" Jennifer blinked. She, Haroun, and Marie found themselves in a strange void, blackness all around them.

"Mon Dieu..." Marie gaped in amazement.

"Fascinating." Haroun raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we _now?_" The blonde ex-Hellion groaned.

"You are in the Astral Plane." Ember McLain announced as she walked up to the trio of confused ex-Hellions A blue streak in her black hair glowed slightly, hr green-skinned face showing warmth. "I know it's not the Plane you remember, but do not worry. It changes appearance all the time, based on who you meet here." Marie gasped in shock.

"You are one of the X-Men we encountered at that concert!" Marie remembered. **(1)**

"Yes, I was. Back then, I was called Dead Girl." Ember explained. "My body and spirit were separate then. Now, they are one once more. My name is Ember McLain."

"Ember McLain?!" Jennifer gasped. "You were the one who mind-controlled us at that concert!" **(2)**

"Again, guilty as charged." Ember nodded solemnly. "I did not realize it at the time, but when my spirit used her power to control you and Marie-Ange...I had discovered that the three of you had already been through a form of mental alteration."

"Alteration?" Haroun blinked.

"Indeed." Ember agreed. "The Hellfire Club changed your personalities. They made your darker sides dominant so you be better soldiers for them. But I see I contacted you at a bad time. I shall explain to you more later on. I am on a place called Haven."

"We've heard of this Haven." Marie recalled. "It is the Mutant Homeworld, yes?"

"Yes." Ember nodded. "It is where many of the mutants now reside. After this battle ends, you must go to Haven. There, I will explain more." She vanished and a flash of white light erupted.

**Klattu**

"Ugnh!" The three ex-Hellions shook their heads.

"You guys okay?" Dani blinked.

"Yes..." Haroun shook his head.

"What happened?" Doug asked.

"We saw...Ember McLain, she called herself." Jennifer answered.

"Ember McLain?! The Ghost Rocker?!" The former New Mutants yelped.

"Makes sense she'd still be around, being a ghost and all." Doug noted.

"She said she was re-merged, and that she was once called Dead Girl." Jennifer added.

"Dead Girl and Ember...re-merged?" Amara blinked.

"Man, the future just gets weirder and weirder." Ray shook his head. The rest of the New Mutants tried to process the revelation.

"Dead Girl and Ember." Roberto shook his head. "They were the _same person?_"

"That...makes sense." Doug admitted with a nod. "Dead Girl was a zombie. Ember was a ghost."

"Ember McLain tried to kill us once." Amara scowled, crossing her arms. "How do we know that she is trustworthy now?"

"_For the love of God, Princess!_" Jennifer screamed in frustration. "Can't you get it through your thick damn head?! _We're not the bad guys here!_"

"Uh..." Ray raised his hand. "If you intend to kill each other, can you please keep in mind we're stuck in this bubble with you?"

"She is correct, Miss Aquilla." Haroun glared at Amara. "All you have done during our time here is call us monsters. Sociopaths. Accuse us of having no regrets about the things we have done. What Ember had to tell us just may change that."

"Hold on one second." Dani tried to calm things down. "Haroun...what exactly did Ember tell you?" Haroun looked at the Cheyenne girl.

"She said the Hellfire Club...changed us."

"Changed you?" Doug blinked.

"Yes." Haroun answered with a nod. "They...changed our personalities. Altered our minds." He looked down in shame. "Shut off our consciences."

"Mae de Deus..." Roberto gaped.

"Son of a..." Ray growled in disbelief.

"They did it so we'd be good little soldiers. So we wouldn't morally object to what they'd have us do." Jennifer snarled in anger. She shot a look of rage at Amara. "We heartless monsters now, Princess?" The Nova Roman could only stare with her mouth open. Tears came down Marie's eyes.

"They...used us." She sniffed.

"Dear God..." Doug shook his head. He put his arm around Marie's shoulders in comfort. Dani's face grew hard.

"Hey, hear that hissing noise?" Roberto realized. The Lost Mutants turned and saw a large hole open in a wall. The noise was air being sucked in. "Uh oh."

"Oh, crud." Dani blinked. The hole sucked the screaming Lost Mutants in, energy bubble and all.

"No!" Sam yelled, rocketing after them.

"Captain Marvel, what're you doing?!" Commander America yelled, throwing his shield at a drone, and also smashing Photon.

"I have to protect the Lost Mutants!" Sam yelled. "If anything happens to them, we are all screwed!" He rocketed in the hole after them.

"Lost Mutants?" A confused Mainframe mumbled as he incapacitated the Gammazon with a gas attack.

"WAHHHH!!!" The Lost Mutants screamed as they were sucked down a vent.

"My brains are going into my feet..." Roberto moaned.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Ray groaned.

"Don't do it in here!" Jennifer screamed. The young mutants found themselves in a large silver room. The room was covered in panels and had the occasional screen. There were small colored LED's and control panels everywhere. They hit the ground so hard, the bubble construct dissipated, and the all grunted in unison as they got up.

"_Now_ where are we?" Jennifer wailed as the Lost Mutants got to their feet.

"Somewhere else in Mainframe's body." Sam explained as he flew up. "I gotta get you all out of here-!" A group of fearsome-looking tentacles sped towards the Lost Mutants.

_**I tire of you organics! Ultra-Max wants revenge!**_

"Uh oh..." Ray winced. "We're toast."

_**Well, well, well! Looks like business is picking up, and shocking revelations have been made! What insanity will happen next? Can the Avengers stop Ultra-Max and Force and save Mainframe? What will the former Hellions do about the revelation of the Hellfire Club's meddling with their minds? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

– **In NebulaBelt's "Misfit Mania"**

**- Again, in NebulaBelt's "Misfit Mania"**


	29. A Force to Reckon With, Part 6

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "I'm gonna blow up the Ark, Rene!" - Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_**

Chapter 29: A Force to Reckon With, Part 6!

**Klattu**

On a small hidden silo underneath Klattu's south pole, a group of drones were working on a secret project ordered by Ultra-Max himself.

They were building a rocket ship. A red rocket similar to the one that Ultra-Max used to come to Klattu.

_**If my many encounters with many 'heroes' over the centuries had taught me anything, it's that besides the fact that they, especially that cockroach Captain Marvel, are EXTREMELY ANNOYING...and as well as that one must have an escape route.**_ One drone squeaked, sounding reminiscent of R2-D2. **_Yes, my drone. Force's presence was unexpected. I never thought I'd encounter them again. But it works to my advantage. I can destroy the Avengers, as well as those equally annoying mercenaries. But in case they somehow manage to get through Mainframe's formidable defenses..._** One of the sensors in the wall focused on the rocket. _**I will be able to challenge them again...**_

**Elsewhere in Klattu**

"Uhn!" Commander America grunted as he smacked into a wall by Broadside. The orange-skinned powerhouse sauntered up to Cap, cracking her knuckles. A smile formed on her face as the Commander grunted and tried to get to his feet.

"To be honest, Commander, I actually think you might actually be pretty cute under that mask. I really don't want to have to mess that face up, in case those rumors are true." Commander America scowled as he got to his feet, a line of blood from his lip.

"Too bad I don't feel the same about you, Miss." Commander America grumbled. He noticed a shadowed figure sneak up on Broadside. When the figure stepped into the light, the Sentinel of Liberty smirked. "He may, though."

"Huh?" Broadside blinked. She turned around.

"Believe me, I am not the type to attack a female, but in your case..."

_**WHAM!**_

A mighty fist collided with Broadside's face, sending her flying into the wall next to Commander America.

"Uhn!" The orange-skinned powerhouse grunted as she fell to the ground, unconscious and with a broken nose. Commander America smiled at the figure.

"Glad you came, Herc." He nodded in appreciation. Hercules smiled and shook the Commander's hand.

"'Tis no trouble, Commander." Hercules smiled. "I had heard Mainframe was in danger, and I had to come to his aid."

"We can use all the muscle we can get. Force is here too, as you can tell."

"Aye." Hercules noted. "Mainframe had told me that he was being over-taken by Ultra-Max. I fought my way through his mighty defenses to get here. But it was no trouble for me. I am he who had faced the forces of Hades himself."

"Herc, there's something you should know." Commander America added. "The Lost Mutants have returned." Hercules blinked.

"The old mutant prophecy? It's coming true!"

"Yeah." Commander America nodded. "And one of them was from Roma Nova." Hercules's normally jovial face briefly showed great grief.

"That one does not know about what happened to the kingdom?"

"No." Commander America shook his head. Hercules nodded.

"That is good." The God of Strength sighed. "I would not want the young Nova Roman to know I failed to save their home."

**Elsewhere in Klattu**

"We're toast." Ray winced.

"Not yet, we're not!" Dani yelled, nocking an arrow and getting ready to fire it at the tentacles. However, the tentacles were blocked from going near her by an energy wall. "Sam!"

"Sorry, Dani. Can't take the risk." Sam explained. "You guys are too important."

"We _can_ fight, Sam!" Dani countered angrily.

"Yeow!" Ray yelped as he dodged one tentacle, then blasted it with electricity. "You know, Tim would love this, the sick freak!"

"Yeah, I can imagine him drooling at the sight of these things." Roberto growled as he smashed another tentacle.

"No offense, Captain Marvel, but we can handle ourselves." Jennifer grinned as she leapt over a tentacle, and hit a couple more with black hex discs, causing them to rust and fall apart. "The Hellfire Club may have screwed with my head, but right now, I'm thankful I still got that training."

"Easy for you to say." Amara grumbled as she leapt behind Sam. Doug and Marie were with her. "I can't use my powers here! You're afraid of fire!" Jennifer was about to yell something in response, but she and Amara both got whacked upside the head. "OW!" They screamed in unison.

"_Not. HERE._" Danielle snapped. "We are fighting for our lives right now! We can't do this here and now!" Sam immediately used his Quantum Bands to gather the Lost Mutants and put them behind a shield. The tentacles kept slamming into the shield.

_**You cannot stop me!**_ Ultra-Max roared. **_I am the ultimate life-form!_**

"What you are is an annoying piece of rogue binary code!" Sam grumbled.

"Once again, we're behind a shield." Dani grumbled. "You know, Jocasta went to the trouble of making this stuff for me, I think it would be nice if I went to the trouble of _using_ it." The immortal mutant turned to Marie.

"Marie, I have a little gift for you." Sam told the French redhead. "In my cape, there's a pocket. There's a little surprise for you in it."

"For me?" Marie blinked. "I...Why? After all the things I had done under the Hellfire Club's control..." Sam smiled.

"The prophecy said you'd return one day. I thought you'd need them." Marie reached into the pocket inside Sam's cape. She slowly pulled out...

...a pack of cards. But they were not any ordinary cards. They were...

"My cards..." Marie smiled in delight as she held her cards. "You hung on to my cards?"

"I knew you'd come back, and I thought you'd like them back." Sam smiled slightly.

"Merci beaucoup. I am in your debt." Marie smiled.

"Great, Tarot got her cards back! Now can we please get out of here?" Ray yelled.

"Right." Sam nodded. "To be honest, I am reluctant to let you guys help fight this thing, but..." He glanced over at Dani, who was glaring at Sam with crossed arms. "We could use all the hands we can get."

"One problem." Amara raised her hand. "I can't use my powers. Not with Blondie here." She jerked her thumb at Jennifer.

"The little holographic fire sessions help a bit." Jennifer grumbled under her breath.

"Perhaps I can help." Marie offered with a smile, pulling out a couple of her cards. "Sword and Shield cards!" The cards glowed, and in Marie's hands, appeared a large round Spartan-style shield, and a short double-edged sword known as a Xiphos, a sword used by warriors in Ancient Greece. The smiling redhead held out the weapons to Amara. "I believe you would be familiar with these weapons, yes?"

"Yes..." Amara nodded in confusion. "I was taught to use a sword in Roma Nova. It was part of my education towards becoming the next queen." She blinked at the sword and the shield.

"Do not fear, Amara. They will not bite." Marie smiled.

"I don't know..." Amara frowned at the weapons.

"I'd take them if I were you." Dani recommended. "You can't use your powers around Jennifer, and you are familiar with a sword." The princess looked reluctantly at the weapons for a moment, and then sighed. She glared at Marie.

"If these things get me killed..."

"Not. Now. Amara." Dani warned. "Alright, Sam! Let down that forcefield! Let's do this!" Sam nodded and brought down the forcefield.

_**Ha!**_ Ultra-Max crowed triumphantly. **_You organics had to tire at some point!_**

"We're just getting started, Ultra-Max!" Dani yelled, nocking an arrow! "Jennifer, give these things a bad case of bad luck!"

"With pleasure, boss!" Jennifer yelled, making a couple black disks appear in her hands. A couple tentacles raced towards her. "Hands off, boys!" She pitched the disks, and they hit their targets perfectly, causing the tentacles to rust and fall apart. One came up behind her, but was blasted with electricity. She turned and saw a smirking Ray, fists sparking.

"You should be lucky it was me saving you and not Skullfire." The electrokinetic joked. "Let's just say that he has a thing for girls and tentacles." The blonde wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Ray shook his head.

"No, ya don't." Jennifer nodded.

"Okay." She pitched a disk at a tentacle that was heading towards Ray. "By the way, it's a shame you can't keep that costume. Looks good on you."

"Yeah, Jocasta makes a mean costume." Ray smiled. "She wants to make some for all of us." Jennifer grinned.

"Sweet! I wouldn't mind something in red myself."

"Hey, butthead!" Roberto snapped at Ray as he blasted a tentacle and dodged another. "Quit flirting with the enemy!"

"It's a free universe, and she ain't the enemy anymore." Ray rolled his eyes. "Besides, it's not my fault that chicks dig my costume." The ex-Morlock burst out laughing. "What's the matter, mad that I got some sweet new duds, and you still wearing that out-of-style thing?"

"Don't make me come over there and break your teeth, man!" Roberto snarled.

"You don't scare me, jackass!" Ray retorted angrily.

"I don't need to scare you, punk!" Roberto shook his fist at the electrokinetic. Jennifer looked at Sam.

"I take it that those two do this a lot." She noted. Sam sighed as he watched Ray and Roberto engage in another one of their classic debates.

"Yeah, they do, unfortunately." The immortal mutant grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, for the love of the spirits-!" Danielle growled. She angrily marched over to Roberto and Ray, raised her bow over her head, and...

_**WHAM! WHAM!**_

"_**OW!**_" The two ex-New Mutants screamed, grabbing their heads.

"That really hurt!" Roberto yelled.

"What the hell, Dani?" Ray screamed. The Cheyenne girl snarled and pointed at the tentacles.

"Morons. Focus." She warned in a tone that stated 'Do-it-again-and-I-kill-you'. She went back to fighting the tentacles. The two young mutants shrugged and went back to blasting the metal tentacles.

"Wow." Jennifer remarked. "That is just plain crazy."

"Be lucky you didn't have to live with them." Sam grunted as he used a pair of blade constructs to slice open several tentacles.

"Yah!" Amara whooped as she batted a tentacle away and slashed another one wide open with her sword. "Take that, you metal monsters!"

"Hah!" Dani batted a tentacle away with her bow, and stabbed one with her arrow. "These 31st Century arrows are great!" She fired an arrow at one tentacle, impaling its head into the wall. "I wish I could be told what they're made from."

"And I wish I could tell ya, but it'd mess up the timeline." Sam chuckled as he used a hammer construct from his Quantum Bands to flatten a couple more tentacles. _God, it's been so long since I had some real __**fun**__ doing this stuff! It sure does feel good to see my old friends back. It's been too long._

_**I WILL DESTROY YOU PATHETIC ORGANICS!**_ A frustrated and enraged Ultra-Max screamed.

"I think we made it angry." Ray blinked.

"No, duh." Roberto mocked. "You noticed?" Ray growled, but then remembered Dani's warning glare, and decided to clam up and go back to blasting tentacles. The walls erupted as hidden laser cannons spat red-hot energy beams in all directions.

"GET DOWN!" Dani screamed. The group immediately hit the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Jennifer screamed.

"I don't know." The Cheyenne girl admitted.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are about to pick up! What insanity will happen next? Can the Avengers stop Force and save Mainframe from Ultra-Max? Can the Lost Mutants escape Ultra-Max? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter!**_


	30. A Force to Reckon With, Part 7

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Anything that looks like Godzilla wearing an octopus hat can't be hard to find." Peter Venkman on Cthulhu, _The Real Ghostbusters_ (Yes, the Ghostbusters did battle Cthulhu). Yes, this story is getting an update!**

Chapter 30: A Force to Reckon With, Part 7!

**The planet Klattu**

"Now what do we do?" Jennifer Stavros screamed. Sam and the Lost Mutants had been rolling and leaping around, as well as keeping low to the ground to avoid being blasted to pieces.

"...I don't know." Danielle admitted. She eyed a cannon firing lasers at the young mutants and the immortal hero. "Hang on, new plan." She quickly grabbed an arrow and nocked it in her bow. In the span of less than a second, the young Cheyenne mutant aimed and fired. The arrow whistled through the air, and smashed into the cannon, causing its destruction with an explosion and shower of sparks. "Those blasted lasers are driving us all crazy! Everyone take them down!"

"I like that plan. Let's do that." Jennifer agreed with a nod. "These lasers are gonna get a case of serious bad luck!" She pitched a pair of black hex discs at a pair of cannons, which they hit with unerring accuracy. One cannon rusted over, and the second exploded. "Yeah!"

"Everybody who can do so, blast those cannons!" Dani ordered, confidence entering her voice. "We shut these things down, we buy some time to think!"

"You got it!" Ray snapped. "Hey, lasers! Eat my lightning!" Ray fired a lightning blast at another cannon, making it explode.

"Becoming quite the leader already, Danielle." Sam smiled proudly. "Xavier and Emma would be proud." He used his Quantum Bands to form a pair of hammer heads that smashed more of the cannons.

"Uhn!" Amara blocked one blast with her shield. She noticed Jennifer's back to her, and sensing an opportunity, the Nova Roman princess tossed a fireball, making a cannon melt down. She then slashed at a cannon on the wall with her sword, slicing the barrel in half. Marie had looked at her cards.

_Should I use these again?_ The French redhead frowned to herself. _I used these to commit horrible acts under the Hellfire Club...But then again, if it was not me, the real me, then...well, Cannonball **did** go too all that trouble to hang on to my cards for me._ A small smile formed on her face. _It would not be nice to not use them. And they do need help..._ She whipped out a card, and aimed it at one of the laser cannons. "Laser Card!" The card started to glow...

_**Fweeeee!**_

A red laser beam erupted from the card, smashing another cannon. The card still glowing, the redhead whipped it around and fired another red energy beam, destroying another cannon.

"Feels good to be one of the good guys, huh?" Ray joked at the redhead. Marie could not help but grin.

"Oui. It does." She fired another laser beam from her card.

"Mainframe!" Sam yelled, firing an energy blast from one of his Quantum Bands, severing a tentacle. "You have to help us!"

_**I...am...trying...**_ The living computer stammered. **_Ultra-Max...weakened me...Trying to regain control...He is...trying to erase me..._** Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"No no no no..." He stammered. "We have to get to Mainframe's core!"

"_Captain Marvel!_" Sam heard Commander America exclaim through a comm-unit in his ear. Sam put a finger to his ear.

"What's up?"

"_We have a problem!_" The future Star-Spangled Avenger announced. "_Interface has escaped! He's headed towards Mainframe's core!_"

"Dammit." The blond immortal cursed through gritted teeth. "You guys! We gotta get to Mainframe's core!"

"His core?" Haroun blinked as he dodged a lashing tentacle.

"Yeah." Sam sighed. _Dammit, I didn't want them to see the core of Mainframe...but it looks like I have no blasted choice._ "Alright. You guys!" Sam yelled. "We have to go to Mainframe's core!"

"His core?" Jennifer blinked, dodging a laser blast.

"Did I hear an echo?" Sam replied. "Mainframe! Can you teleport us?"

_**I...believe so...**_ The planetary computer responded. **_But only enough for you and your friends. The Avengers are still battling the rest of Force._**

"Fine! Just do it! Take us to your core!" Sam yelled in desperation.

"Why is he so freaked out about something happening to this place?" Roberto mumbled to himself.

"Who knows." Ray shrugged. "And personally, I don't care! I just don't want to get killed again!"

"Oh, great! More tentacles!" Doug exclaimed in frustration, diving to the ground as the long metal limbs appeared from the walls and started to thrash about.

"How many of these things does he have?" Roberto grumbled as he ripped a tentacle in half.

"Yah!" Amara whooped, slicing up a tentacle with her sword. A tentacle, tipped with a long dual-edged diamond-shaped blade that spun like a drill bit and making a matching noise, raced towards the princess. She yelped as she saw the tentacle race towards her, ready to drill into her heart. She couldn't get her shield up in time.

"Amara!" Dani yelled in horror. However, the Roma Novan princess would have an unlikely savior. A black energy disc slammed into the tentacle, and it fell dead, just moments before it could touch Amara. The shocked New Mutant turned around and saw Jennifer's body in a pose that showed that she had pitched the life-saving disc. The brown-haired girl was shocked. Did the Hellion just save her life?

"Can't afford to have you dead, Princess." Jennifer smirked. "The universe needs us, and stuff like that." Amara harrumphed and went back to slashing at tentacles with her sword and blocking lasers with her shield. "You're welcome." Jennifer retorted snidely. "Sheesh. Aw well. You owe me, Princess!"

"Lucky me." Amara grunted, smacking a tentacle away with her shield. The Lost Mutants and Sam found their bodies covered in light, and then, vanishing.

**Mainframe's core**

_Bzzt._

A small red piece of plastic, about the size and thickness of a gum wrapper, emerged from a slot under a computer bank.

"Excellent..." Interface nodded to himself in satisfaction as he held up the piece of red plastic. "Absolutely excellent." The alien mercenary turned and looked at a tube filled with light-blue liquid that bubbled slightly that was brightly lit. Inside the tube appeared to be...the android Avenger known as the Vision. However, the Vision was missing most of his body. Only his head and some of his chest were in the tube, suspended in the liquid. Wires held the body in place, connected to the underside of the body. "Once, you walked as a man, now you are a world. It truly is astonishing." The eyes of the Vision glowed weakly.

_**You...are lucky that...I am weakened...due to Ultra-Max...**_ Mainframe's voice intoned.

"It was not you that I am after." Interface told the former Avenger, tucking the piece of plastic into his uniform. A flash of light erupted behind Interface. The blue-skinned alien turned around and saw Captain Marvel and the Lost Mutants appear. The mercenary's face showed no emotion. "Ah. Captain Marvel and his friends. I have no further business with you. I shall collect my colleagues and make my leave."

"You're not going anywhere, Interface!" Sam snarled, pointing his Quantum Bands at the Ulocian. Danielle nocked and pointed an arrow at the alien. Sam's Quantum Bands erupted, forming an energy construct that shackled the alien mercenary.

"Hey, isn't that..." Ray blinked at the tube.

"The Vision..." Jennifer mumbled in disbelief.

"The Avenger?" Roberto recognized.

"Yeah, it is." Sam sighed. "That's why I was reluctant to let you guys see this."

"Time travelers..." Interface blinked.

_**Samuel...help me...**_ Mainframe pleaded.

_**YOU VIOLATED ME!**_ Ultra-Max screamed.

"What the hell is he yapping about?" Ray blinked. More laser cannons appeared in the walls. "Aw, come on!"

"This is getting ridiculous." Doug grumbled as the group found themselves dodging lasers again.

"What is with this place and the lasers?" Roberto winced as he dodged a laser.

"When we get out of this alive, Mainframe, you and I are going to _seriously_ going to talk about the lasers." Sam muttered. However, in his surprise, the blond immortal lost his concentration, and the construct that he created to restrain Interface had faded, freeing the white-haired Ulocian.

"Hmm." The alien nodded in satisfaction. Without even so much as a yelp, he dodged a laser beam. "I to believe that it is my time to leave." Haroun glared at the alien, who was about to press a hidden button on the side of his uniform.

"No..." The young mutant cyborg rocketed towards the mercenary. Catching Interface by surprise, the former Hellion managed to rocket behind the blue alien and grab him. Interface smirked at the Moroccan.

"I do not think so, time traveler." The alien smirked. He touched Haroun's arms, and the cyborg screamed. His arms had been turned into solid immobile gold. The cyborg stammered in horror.

"Oh, no no no no no..." Sam mumbled in shock.

"Oh, dear God..." Ray winced.

"Haroun!" Marie gasped.

"My arms..." Haroun mumbled.

"You're gonna _pay_ for that, Interface!" Sam roared, rocketing towards the Ulocian mercenary. The Quantum Band on his cocked-back right fist glowed and formed a construct of a giant glowing yellow fist. He was about to give Interface the mother of all broken jaws when the blue-skinned alien pressed a button on his uniform, vanishing in a burst of light, leaving Sam to punch through a console behind where the alien stood. "Dammit!"

"Haroun, watch out!" Danielle yelled as she dodged a laser. Barely registering the young Cheyenne in time, Haroun managed to dodge a laser aiming at him. However, he noticed a laser cannon pointing towards Danielle, a green glow starting to erupt from the nozzle.

"Danielle!" The Moroccan mutant raced towards the illusion-caster.

_**FWASH!**_

Haroun was able to push Dani away...but not without a price.

"AAAGH!" The green beam slammed into Haroun's side...and literally took a chunk out of the cyborg mutant.

"Jetstream!" Dani gaped. The young mutant fell to the ground, blood and sparks flying out of him.

"NO!" She glared at the cannon, and whipped out an arrow with an explosive head. "Take this!" She fired her arrow and with an incredible explosion, the cannon was destroyed.

"Haroun!" Jennifer screamed.Sam raced to the young mutant and immediately used his Quantum Bands to create a construct to stop the Moroccan's bleeding. "What was that?"

"Disintegrator beam." Sam snarled. "It destroys the bonds between matter's molecules."

"But Jetstream's skin had a layer of adamantium underneath it!" Jennifer revealed. "How could a laser beam-!"

"Adamantium is still matter, Jennifer!" Sam snapped.

"Oh, by the spirits..." Danielle covered her mouth as she knelt down next to the Moroccan cyborg mutant. "Haroun...I'm so sorry..." Haroun grunted as he tried to stay conscious.

"...It is alright..." The cyborg reassured. "At least now...If it is my destiny to die here...I die a hero..."

"Dammit, I need Randall here!" Sam grumbled to himself as he pressed a button on one of his Quantum Bands.

**Elsewhere on Klattu**

"Uhn!" Randall Pierce, Iron Man, grunted as he raced into an alleyway, barely dodging an energy blast. "Man, Ultra-Max can bring the pain." The armored hero took off and flew down the alleyway, avoiding the laser blasts and the tentacles with various tools on them.

_**You will fall, Iron Man!**_ Ultra-Max snarled.

_Hang on, Mainframe._ Randall mentally urged. "Not yet, pal! I've been cooking up a little something for this occasion!" He flew towards a console. "Ah, here you are!" More tentacles raced towards him. "I don't think so." He pointed an open hand towards the tentacles.

_**Fwazz! Fwazz!**_

The Armored Avenger blasted the tentacles with his repulsors. He then pulled out a small blue piece of plastic from a compartment in his armor. "Let's see how you like some of this little anti-virus I whipped up for you, friend. Hang on, Mainframe! Help is on the way!" He put the piece of plastic in a small slot next to a keyboard, and started frantically typing. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed more tentacles stretching out towards him.

_**Iron Man...I feel...stronger...**_

"Just let the anti-virus program help you fight this thing." Iron Man reassured.

_**AAAAAGH!**_ Ultra-Max screamed in pain. **_What is that thing?_**

"A little anti-virus program made just for you." Randall smirked proudly under his armor's faceplate as he started blasting tentacles with his repulsors. "Mainframe, how you feeling?"

_**Much stronger, thank you...**_ The former Avenger answered. **_This anti-virus is really helpful._**

"Hey, always be prepared, I always say." Randall answered, blasting more tentacles. His blasting slowed when the temtacles started to slowly back away, the anti-virus pruging them of Ultra-Max's rogue programming. His armor them picked up a transmission. "Iron Man here."

"Iron Man, it's Captain Marvel!" Sam was heard screaming desperately. "It's Jetstream! He's hurt! He had a chunk taken out of him by a disintegrator beam!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Captain." Iron Man answered. "I've just given Mainframe his medicine, and the patient is responding excellently."

_**Pain...**_ Ultra-Max was heard moaning as the lights and the screen displays that peppered the walls started to flicker and shut off.

**Somewhere on Klattu**

The circular door of the missile silo opened, and the red rocket that was inside roared to life, quickly erupting from the hole in the ground and breaking the bond of the planet's gravity.

_**That was too close...**_Ultra-Max mumbled to himself from within the rocket's computer banks. **_Those blasted Avengers nearly destroyed me. But once again, they have failed, just as many other heroes have before them...and many more shall..._**

**Elsewhere on Klattu**

"Mainframe, you alright?" Randall asked.

_**Yes, I am.**_ The planetary computer system answered. **_My systems and the anti-virus program are purging the remnants of Ultra-Max. Unfortunately, his core programming has escaped._**

"Blast." The futuristic Iron Man shook his head in disappointment. "That's too bad. That rogue piece of binary code just keeps slithering away. It's hard to believe that a 21st Century computer program can do that."

_**His creator did not intend this. Anyway, you have more pressing matters. One of the Lost Mutants is grievously injured.**_

"Which one?"

_**The one once known as Jetstream. The disintegrator blast badly damaged him...and he is getting worse.**_

"Take me to him!" Iron Man ordered.

_**FWASH!**_

_**Well, well, well! Looks like this story's just taken another turn. What insanity will happen next? Will Jetstream survive? How will this affect the prophecy? Will Ultra-Max seek revenge on our heroes? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	31. A Force to Reckon With, Part 8

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Where does she go on her own to look at stuff?" - Kevin Whately as Inspector Lewis, _Lewis_**

Chapter 31: A Force to Reckon With, Part 8!

**The planet Klattu**

_**FWASH!**_

Randall Pierce, the futuristic Iron Man, appeared in a flash of light in the room where the body of Mainframe's former identity, the Vision, once resided. He raced towards the downed Jetstream, carrying a red box. He noticed the Lost Mutants and the Avengers (Hercules had stayed out of sight because he had learned that one of the Lost Mutants was from Nova Roma, and he didn't want to tell of her of his failure to save the kingdom) had surrounded the scene.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The 31st Century Iron Man called out as he rushed in, carrying a medi-kit. "Get out of the way! Hot soup, coming through!" He managed to get through the throng of heroes and work on Jetstream. "Jocasta, help me!"

"You got it, Iron Man!" Jocasta nodded, rushing towards the injured young mutant, examining his wound. The two Avengers immediately raced to work, seeing what they could do to save the young mutant cyborg.

"Will...will he be alright...?" Jennifer mumbled to herself, looking nervously at Commander America. The 31st Century super-soldier tried to shoot the blonde a reassuring smile.

"Have some faith, Miss Stavros." Commander America attempted to reassure her. "Iron Man and Jocasta know their way around anything organic and mechanical. I'm sure they can help your friend." Meanwhile, Sam was rubbing his temples in frustration and panic.

_No no no no no no..._ Sam groaned. _This wasn't supposed to happen. This was not supposed to happen! If Jetstream checks out again, things'll get royally screwed up! He's part of the prophecy! He can't die here!_ He looked at Iron Man and Jocasta, who were working. _Come on, you two. Fix him up. Please fix him up. All of reality is counting you._ Jhen noticed Sam's state.

"Are you alright?" The green-skinned clone whispered to Sam in concern. The former New Mutant sighed.

"I can't believe this happened again." Sam sighed. "I couldn't stop Fitzroy from absorbing his life force first time around, and now this." He shook his head. "I can't believe I failed him again." Jhen put her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

"It wasn't your fault, Sam." Jhen tried to reassure. "There was so much chaos going on. It was hard to keep track of everything." The blond immortal sighed.

"I thought I'd be used to this, Jhen." Sam admitted. "I have outlived and seen so many people die so many times that..." He shook his head. "I can't believe I'm watching him go through this again." Jhen sighed.

"Sam, you have to have a little faith." The green powerhouse tried to perk Sam up with a smile. Instead, the immortal mutant rubbed his temples.

"It's the Xavier Massacre all over again." The former Cannonball groaned. Jhen frowned at the legendary hero.

"Sam, it's not so bad. Randy and Jo will save him." The She-Hulk clone countered. "They're great at what they do. And it's not like the Massacre. The other kids are just fine, and they'll save Haroun." Sam was about to counter again, when the Armored Avenger looked up.

"We got him stabilized, but we're going to need some help to get him fixed up." He announced.

_**Then allow me to aid you all.**_ Mainframe insisted. **_Think of it as my way of thanking him for aiding me._**

"Come on, kids." Chameleon Girl ushered the Lost Mutants outside. "Let's let them work."

"Geez, the poor bastard." Ray muttered to himself, shooting a quick glance at the downed cyborg, as Iron Man and Jocasta worked to save him. He noticed Mainframe's drones also swarming the two heroes, obviously sent by Mainframe to aid in saving the young cyborg mutant. "First, becoming a robot man. Second, getting your brain screwed with. Third, getting killed and ressurected in the future, and now this. God, it's like he's a magnet for really bad stuff."

"You forgot discovering the Hellfire Club brainwashed him and most of us." Marie added, trying not to shed tears.

"Right, yeah." Ray nodded quietly.

"Times like this, I wish I could grab me a drink." Jennifer sighed to herself, putting an arm over Marie in a comforting gesture. Amara stayed silent. The princess just did not know what to think. All her memories of the Hellions showed them as being loyal soldiers of the Hellfire Club, and all the bad things they had done in the past. She just could not quite completely understand how these people she had met: Haroun, Marie, and Jennifer, could be those same people. Danielle looked numb. Her face was paled, and she just couldn't bring herself to glance at the fallen cyborg.

"What have I done?"

**Klattu, some time later**

"Oh, Goddess...Oh, Goddess..." An almost in tears Marie-Ange Colbert mumbled to herself repeatedly. She was leaning against Jennifer Stavros, her fellow ex-Hellion. The Lost Mutants and the Avengers were sitting and standing around in a waiting room. They were awaiting news regarding the condition of one of the Lost Mutants: Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid, once known as the Hellion Jetstream. During the battle to save Mainframe, the master computer controlling the planet Klattu, Haroun suffered some serious damage. His arms were turned to gold by the substance changing mercenary known as Interface, and then he took a hit in the side with a disintegrator beam, nearly causing mortal injuries. In the next room, Jocasta, Iron Man, and Mainframe were doing what they could to save the Lost Mutant.

"Hey, don'tcha worry, Red." Jennifer tried to reassure her teammate. "This is the future. They got all kinds of future stuff. I'm sure they can fix him up real good." Amara opened her mouth, but found herself being glared at by Ray and Doug.

"Don't, Amara. Just don't." Doug whispered harshly.

"Yeah, 'Mara. Just let it go." Ray sighed. Amara briefly scowled at her two teammates, but decided to agree with them and keep quiet.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Harry complained.

"Dude, seriously. Bring a game or something with you." Kid Razor sighed, holding up a iPhone-esque device, the screen revealing she was playing a game. "The Kid of Rock thinks you really need to take the stick out of yer butt, Burn Boy."

"They're working on saving a man's life, Torch." Commander America explained sternly. "I suggest you just be patient."

"What do you care, anyway?" Sonic Blue frowned at the fire-powered hero. "You hate the Lost Mutants."

"Yeah, pal." Ray added with a snort. "I thought you'd be happy to see one of us get trashed and possibly killed again. Teach us 21st Century fear-filled cavemen a lesson."

"I don't owe you anything, punk." Harry scowled. Meanwhile, Danielle Moonstar had stood just outside the room by herself. Her head was down, and she rubbed her temples. The young Cheyenne sighed.

"Spirits, I really had screwed up." She sighed to herself. "This was my fault. Haroun is in that state because of me."

"It wasn't your fault." Danielle looked up and saw Commander America walking up to her. Dani sighed at the futuristic legacy of Captain America.

"I should've been more careful." Danielle sighed. "I should've watched my back better. If I had, then this wouldn't have happened to Haroun."

"Miss Moonstar, I understand where you are coming from." The super-soldier reassured, sitting down next to her. "I've been in some tough fights in my time, and in the costume business, things can get chaotic. It can be difficult keeping track of everything that goes on in a fight."

"I ended up becoming leader of this bunch." Danielle countered. "It became my responsibility to keep the others safe. And I failed miserably."

"I can understand that." Commander America nodded. "I'm a leader myself. So is Sam. We can both understand the burdens of leadership."

"I should've watched my back better." Dani groaned. "I can't stop thinking about Haroun, what he is suffering through because of my own stupidity."

"I know where you're coming from." The Commander nodded in understanding. "I've been in some nasty battles myself. They can get very chaotic. It can be hard to keep track of everything that is going on. Trust me, it can be quite difficult."

"I'm the one who ended up being the leader of the Lost Mutants, Commander." Dani sighed, placing her face in her hands. "Obviously, I wasn't the one for the job."

"Let me tell you a little story." Commander America looked at the young Cheyenne. "One time, the Avengers had to take down a cell of the Dark Circle."

"The Dark Circle?" Danielle blinked.

"A terrorist organization." The Commander explained. "Anyway, me and the rest of the team were after them because they were after an experimental device. I admit, I don't quite exactly remember what it was, but it was an important device. Anyway, I was in the same situation you were in. During the mission, the Tachyon Torch got badly injured."

"What'd you do?" Danielle blinked. The Commander smiled.

"I had faith." He explained. "I knew the Torch was too ornery to die on us. I also had faith in Iron Man and Jocasta's abilities to fix him up."

"So, you're saying..."

"Have a little faith, Danielle." The future Cap smiled. "We all make mistakes. Haroun did what he did because he didn't want to see you hurt. His actions showed he was willing to give his life to save yours. You have to be quite a leader to inspire such faith. He had faith in you." Danielle frowned slightly.

"...you're not very good at pep talks, are you?"

"Not the best, I'm afraid." The Commander admitted with a chuckle. "The original Captain America could inspire with his words, though." Danielle smiled a little.

"Thanks, anyway."

"No problem." Commander America smiled. A door hissed open and Jocasta walked in. The Lost Mutants raced up.

"Is he alright?" Marie wondered. Jocasta nodded.

"We managed to get him into a regenerative tank, so he'll live. But there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Dani wondered.

"His cybernetics. What's left of them. They're ancient. We can't do anything with them."

"Ancient?" Jennifer blinked in disbelief. "Those cybernetics of his were top of the line."

"Emphasis on _were._" Doug reminded. "We're in the far future now. Which means..."

"Jetstream's robot parts are now just shiny junk." Ray realized with a frown.

"Only thing we can do is replace them." Jocasta explained. Sam frowned deeply.

_Great, just great. If we do that, then Haroun can't go back to the 21st Century._ The immortal mutant mentally sighed. _But there's no other option, is there? He can't get replacements for his regular cybernetics here, and 31st Century cybernetics will make him much more powerful. And he'll need that power to face that great evil he and the others are prophesized to face._ He let out a breath.

"Oh, God..." Ray winced. "I've seen this _Treehouse of Horror_ episode."

"_Treehouse of Horror?_" Harry blinked. "Is that some ancient movie?"

"_The Simpsons,_ flamebrain..." Roberto groaned. "It was the name for their Halloween-themed episodes."

"I saw the one with Homer traveling through time with a toaster." Ray explained. "He flew into a rage while in the prehistoric era and killed a bunch of dinosaurs. He ended up altering the future."

"Kinda like when Marty McFly saved his dad from being hit by a car in _Back to the Future._" Roberto added, getting what the young electrokinetic was saying. "He also ended up altering the future. He had to find a different way to get his parents together, which restored things, but still caused changes."

"That's..." Doug winced at the examples of altering the timestream. "...are not really good examples."

"What the hell are you two ranting about?" Jennifer blinked.

"What those two are trying to say, albeit using completely wrong examples is..." Doug looked at the blonde bombshell Hellion. "If he gets the cybernetic upgrades...he can't go back to the 21st Century with the rest of us."

"I can't, either." Ray reminded, tapping his temple. "I got a new power, remember?" Sam glanced sadly at the former Morlock briefly.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Amara frowned. "You can't come back home with us."

"Yeah, a little bit, to be honest." Ray admitted. "I mean, yeah, I won't be able to see the rest of the X-Men again...but it's not so bad." He smiled slightly. "At least we know all the fighting we did wasn't all for nothing. And the world in this century seems really cool. I'd love to explore it."

"There is some really cool stuff here." Jhen smiled.

"I envy you, monsieur Crisp." Marie looked at the electrokinetic. "At least you will be missed. We won't." Sam's frown deepened.

"Uhm..." Jocasta piped up. "Forgive me for interrupting, but...what would you like us to do to aid Haroun?"

"I say we don't do anything." Amara scowled. "We can't trust him." The other Lost Mutants groaned.

"For God's sake, Amara..." Ray groaned. "Don't you remember what Dead Girl said? The Hellions aren't the real bad guys. They never were."

"They were victims of the Hellfire Club, too." Roberto added with a nod.

"She said her name was Ember McLain." Amara reminded. "And you know what she tried to do to us at that concert a thousand years ago?"

"Concert?" Chameleon Girl mouthed to Jocasta. The nanotech woman only shrugged.

"I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that Ember McLain, the ghost rocker, and Dead Girl, the X-Men's first zombie member, were one and the same person."

"It makes sense." Doug admitted. "Ember's the soul, Dead Girl's the body."

"They're two halves of the same whole." Sam summed it up.

"You trust her?" Amara asked.

"Do you trust me?" Sam countered. Amara nodded. "Then trust me when I tell you this: Ember is one of the good guys. Been that way since her body and soul re-merged. If she says the Hellions had their heads screwed with by the Hellfire Club, then it happened."

"Let it go, Amara." Doug sighed.

"How do you think _we're_ feeling, Princess?" Jennifer scowled. "And getting back to subject, what should we do about Haroun?"

"I think it really should be his decision." Sam suggested sagely. "What does Haroun want?" Iron Man appeared behind Jocasta.

"He wants to be upgraded." The Armored Avenger announced. "He had a talk with Mainframe...and he decided he wants to make the upgrade. He also asked for some new tricks."

"He does realize if he does this, he's stuck here." Sam frowned. Iron Man nodded.

"He does. But he's willing to make the sacrifice. Besides, it's really a no-brainer for him. He's stuck in that tank otherwise. And his mutation was imperfect, so if we heal his organics, this'll just happen again."

"Yeah, the cybernetics were to allow Haroun to handle his mutation." Jennifer remembered. "He nearly killed himself when he flew."

**Some time later**

The rest of the Lost Mutants were on pins-and-needles. Soon enough, Jocasta and Iron Man emerged into the room, a smile on the nanobot hive woman's face, and Iron Man's posture indicating success.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Haroun ibn Sallah al-Rashid 2.0!" Jocasta grinned, making a 'ta-da!' pose. The other Lost Mutants got up, a mixture of worry and excitement on their faces. Haroun slowly walked towards them, clad in a new costume: A green bodysuit with an emblem of a red diamond on the chest, and yellow on the chest and shoulders. He also had on yellow boots. His green cowl revealed his short curly hair. The eyepieces of the cowl were red.

"Lookin' good, man!" Jennifer grinned, giving the thumbs up.

"Wow..." Danielle mumbled in amazement.

"Incredible..." Marie gasped.

"Nice to see you up and about, man." Ray smiled.

"It is good to be out of that tank." Haroun nodded. "I feel like a new man." Danielle walked up to Haroun.

"Haroun, I'm so sorry that this happened." She apologized sincerely. "I feel terrible."

"I've been through this once before, Danielle. It was nothing new to me." Haroun reassured. "There is nothing to apologize for." He smiled warmly and hugged Danielle. "I would do the same thing for any of my teammates. And we must learn to work together if we are to stand a chance against this enemy we are prophecized to face."

"He does have a point, 'Mara." Doug remarked to Amara.

"What's with the new threads?" Roberto asked.

"Haroun and Mainframe requested them." Jocasta smiled proudly.

"Yes." A smiling Haroun nodded. "Jetsream is dead. From now on, men shall know me as...the Vision!" His eyes started to glow a bright red.

_**Well, well, well! Looks like Jetstream has been truly reborn! What insanity will happen next? Can our heroes beat the enemy? What new tricks does Haroun have? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_


	32. Training Break!

**Misfitverse: The Korvac Saga**

**Disclaimer: "Derek! Get up, will ya? You look like the poster boy for birth control!" - Rodney Dangerfield as Thornton Melon, _Back to School_**

Chapter 32: Training Break!

**The Planet Klattu**

"Go, Vizh, go!" Roberto da Costa whooped as he flew through the air, blasting a couple round metal drones. Haroun al-Rashid, formerly Jetstream and now the new Vision, streaked past him, towards another group of drones.

"Ahh, they will be adequate." The cyborg Moroccan nodded. The drones sprouted laser cannons and started firing bursts of energy like a machine gun. Using his new thruster implants in his legs, Haroun weaved and dodged them at speeds that astounded him. _Amazing!_ The mutant thought. _My aerial movements are smoother, faster, and more precise than my old cybernetics ever allowed!_ He decided to use a new ability his implants granted him. To the human eye, the young mutant seemed to become translucent, like a ghost. In actuality, he had reduced his density to near-zero, allowing him to pass through several drones. The drones he passed through shorted out and fell to the ground, useless husks.

"Cool!" Roberto grinned, giving a thumbs up. He then dodged a drone that tried to charge him.

"I suggest you focus." Haroun advised as he became tangible again. His eyes glowed a bright red.

_ZZZAK!_

The former Jetstream's released two powerful red beams of laser light. The lasers slammed into two drones, causing them to explode.

"Damn!" Roberto couldn't help but gape. "Where'd you get the eye beams, man?" Haroun smiled and pointed at his eyes.

"Special lenses over my eyes. Remarkable technology."

"I gotta admit, those new tricks of yours sound pretty cool, man." Ray whistled in admiration as he dodged a drone that was trying to ram into him. The young mutant then blasted it with a bolt of lightning. "Yeah! Who's the man?" Since the battle with Ultra-Max on Klattu and Jetstream's upgrade into the new Vision, Sam had decided to take a break. He had decided the Lost Mutants should stay on Klattu for a while to relax and get their bearings. Also, he figured Haroun would want to take some time to recover from his experiences. Even in the 31st Century, one needed to rest and recharge every so often. He also had another motive: He wanted the Lost Mutants to learn to fight as a team, considering the role that was meant for them in this time period. And since they were on Klattu, Mainframe could help with the training process.

_**It appears like you three are more interested in conversing than training at the moment.**_ Mainframe noted with some amusement. **_Perhaps you would like to take a break?_**

"Yeah, sure." Ray admitted, rubbing the back of his neck as the drones flew away. "That would be nice." Haroun landed on the ground, gathering with the other two Lost Mutants.

"I do think we will make quite a team." Haroun admitted.

"Yeah, we sure do." Ray nodded. Roberto provided his own nod in agreement. He then looked at Haroun.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" The Brazilian mutant asked the Moroccan cyborg. A confused Haroun nodded in response. "Didn't getting that stuff put in hurt?"

"Yeah, I can imagine it must've hurt like hell." Ray added with a wince.

"Are you talking about the first time I've had the cybernetics put in or now?" Haroun wondered.

"Both times." Ray and Roberto answered in unison.

_**I cannot account for the first time Mr. al-Rashid's cybernetics were put in, but I can assure you that Haroun was not in any pain when he was upgraded.**_ Mainframe explained. The cyborg mutant nodded in confirmation.

"I cannot remember the Hellfire Club putting in my original cybernetics." Haroun added. "I do remember I was in a lot of pain before, due to the injuries I gave myself when I used my powers. After my original modifications were put in, I was no longer in pain. I do not believe that I was in pain during their being put in. I probably was under anesthesia."

"I'm surprised those Hellfire Club bastards actually let you go under during that." Ray scowled. Haroun nodded.

"It surprises me as well. It also surprises me that during my time in the Hellions, I was the recipient of a form of brainwashing."

"Trust me, pal. If you ever were with the X-Men for as long as me and the Sun Maiden have..." Ray smirked, jerking his thumb at Roberto. "...nothing will surprise you."

"Yeah, like that time...wait, what did you call me?" The Brazilian mutant growled at the ex-Morlock.

"You heard me, Sun Maiden!" Ray mocked. "Or are you deaf as well as dumb?"

"I'm going to kick your head in, you little-!" Roberto moved to punch Ray, but Haroun quickly moved to keep the two former New Mutants separate.

"Come on, little man! Come on!" Ray whooped, starting to bounce on his feet like a boxer, tossing practice punches in the air.

"Come here!" Roberto tried to reach past Haroun to get his hands on his old Institute nemesis.

"I am curious." A puzzled Haroun couldn't help but ask as he tried to hold Roberto back. "What started this feud?"

"Those two have been feuding for so long, I don't quite remember why myself." Sam admitted as he entered the room. Standing alongside him was Douglas Ramsey, once Cypher of the X-Men. He then looked at Haroun. "How are the new implants, Haroun?"

"They are amazing." Haroun admitted, looking at his hands. "They look and feel just like true organic limbs."

"Not to mention those additional powers those new parts gave you." Doug whistled in admiration. "The powers of the first Vision combined with your own? You definitely will be the powerhouse of this little team."

_**Actually, the first Vision was an extradimensional law enforcement officer named Aarkus, active on Earth mainly during the early 20**__**th**__** and 21**__**st**__** Centuries, particularly the years of the conflict once known as World War II.**_ Mainframe corrected. _**He had the powers of teleportation, flight, and cryokinesis.**_ **1**

"Didn't know there was a Vision around in that time." Ray mumbled to himself.

"You should've paid more attention during superhero history class." Sam quipped with a smirk.

_**I suggested that since this enemy that the Lost Mutants is prophecized to face is extremely powerful, the cause would be benefited by upgrades that not only allowed Haroun to use his own powers safely, but also use my own powers in addition to his. Haroun's eye lenses now can emit powerful lasers, giving him a long range attack. His new ability to control density will allow him to become intangible, or very dense. Of course, being a cyborg, his natural abilities including his senses, strength, speed, and reflexes, are greater than a human's.**_ Mainframe explained.

"Damn, dude! You are a regular one-man army!" Ray laughed.

"I am not as formidable as you think, Raymond." Haroun warned. "An old saying is, 'no matter how good you are, there is always someone better'."

"Geez, someone's an optimist."

"Speaking of powering up..." Doug reminded Sam. "I could use something myself. If I'm one of the Lost Mutants meant to fight this enemy, then I'm going to need something more than just the ability to translate things." The former X-Man thought about it.

"You know, I think I may have something that you might like..." The immortal mutant grinned.

**Elsewhere on Klattu**

"I can't do this."

"You can do it, Jennifer." Marie-Ange Colbert encouraged with a smile. "We are right here to support you."

"No way, man!" Jennifer Stavros shook her head rapidly, making her blonde hair wave comically about. "I'm not doing it!"

"It's alright, Jennifer." Jocasta tried to reassure the Atlantic City native. The two, alongside Danielle, Amara, and Marie, were standing in a room that could project holograms. Jennifer was standing in front of a projection of a corner table. Standing on the table was a single unlit candle. "This therapy will only help you."

"Yeah, Jennifer." Danielle added. "The flame isn't real. This'll help you conquer that fear of fire you got."

"This isn't going to work." Amara whispered with a scowl, shaking her head.

"Then why are you here?" Danielle whispered back, a frown crossing her face.

"Why are you?" Amara shot back.

"Moral support." The Cheyenne girl shrugged her shoulders. "What makes you so sure this won't work?"

"You really think that fake flames can help her overcome her phobia?" Amara frowned. "It's not the same as real fire."

"You got any ideas?" Danielle smirked at the Nova Roman.

"...I am curious to see if Nova Roma is still around in this century." Amara tried to change the subject.

"Are you ready, Jennifer?" Jocasta asked.

"Uhm..." Jennifer mumbled nervously. "Uh...The flame will be small, right?"

"Yes."

"...alright." The blonde nodded. "Let's do this."

"I'll bet she runs away screaming." Amara grinned, remembering Jennifer's reaction to her fiery form. Danielle shot the Nova Roman a scowl, and then smacked her upside the head.

"Amara, do us a favor and do not open your mouth for the next several hours." Danielle grumbled. Amara pouted. Marie couldn't help but giggle.

"Madame Moonstar, you certainly have taken charge of this little group, haven't you?"

"Somebody has to." Dani sighed. Jennifer closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Mainframe, light the candle!" Jocasta ordered. With a bleep noise, the candle lit, a small holographic flame burning. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked at the flame. The blonde ex-Hellion began to pant in fear.

"It's alright, blondie..." Danielle reassured. "It's not real..." Jennifer's mind began to flash back to the day of the Massacre at Xavier's. She saw the madly grinning face of Trevor Fitzroy, the green-haired man viewing her not as an ally, but just another opportunity to shed blood. She saw the barrel of his flamethrower, the flames erupting at her. She heard her own scream, the last sound she made in the 21st Century, felt the flames cooking her flesh and body. Jennifer shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"No..." She mumbled. Jocasta looked worried.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ The silver nanotech woman thought to herself.

"It's not real...it's not real..." Jennifer kept whispering to herself. "It's not real...it won't hurt me..." It was a tough fight for the young blonde. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to flee from the holographic flame.

"Mon Dieu, she looks so uncomfortable." Marie-Ange frowned in concern.

"Yeah, she does." Danielle sighed. Jennifer panted and shook, trying not to run. She knew she had to conquer this. If she was going to be in _any_ shape to face this enemy, she had to overcome this.

"I can do this...It's not real..." Jennifer panted. "It's not...not...shut it off. Just shut it off!" She waved her hand. "I can't do it anymore!"

"Mainframe, shut it off." Jocasta asked, and the candle flame went out. She smiled at Jennifer. "You managed to withstand being within the presence of that flame for about a minute. That's progress."

"Have to admit, she took it longer than I thought." Amara blinked, making Dani and Marie look at each other in surprise.

"It...wasn't easy." Jennifer sighed, shaking her head. "All I kept seeing was Fitzroy's flamethrower blasting me. It wouldn't leave my head."

"Maybe we can get her a shrink to help." Danielle suggested. "Are there still shrinks in the 31st Century?" Jocasta nodded.

"Yes, there are. I think we may have to get one to help us out here." Jocasta blushed. "I'll go retrieve Sam. He'll know where to look." Jocasta left the room, leaving the Lost Mutants to themselves.

"When it comes to your display, Roulette, I haven't seen anyone act that anxious since that time after that Danger Room session with Amira." Amara admitted. **2**

"What are you talking about?" Marie blinked curiously. "I know that Amira joined you after that disaster with the Omega Hellions, but this is news to me." _Wait a minute! If our minds were altered by the Hellfire Club, then were the Omegas' minds altered as well?_ Marie found herself asking. _Were the Omegas not their real selves either?_

"Well, you see, we went through a Danger Room session with Amira, and well..." Dani rubbed the back of her head shamefully. "We were reluctant to use the showers when she was there."

"Lemme guess." Jennifer smirked, crossing her arms. "You guys feared that she'd, let's just say, forget the concept of personal space, right?" Dani and Amara blushed in embarrassment. "Weren't you guys supposed to be fighting against that kind of thing?"

"It's stupid, I know, but..." Danielle tried to explain.

"Personally, If I were you guys, I'd be more worried about that psychopath trying to slit my throat than making a pass." Jennifer frowned, crossing her arms. She then smiled and shrugged. "Even if she did try to make a pass, I wouldn't be bothered, because unlike you X-Guys, I'm comfortable with myself. I'd just simply tell her I was flattered, but she's not my type. Unlike her, I don't see anything with a Y chromosome as a mortal enemy."

"Of course it wouldn't bother you." Amara rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jennifer blinked. "It's not my fault you X-Guys are uncomfortable with yourselves."

"I do have to agree with Jennifer." Marie admitted. "I do not understand why you two are so bothered by this."

"Well..." Dani rubbed the back of her head nervously, trying to find an answer. Luckily for the Cheyenne mutant, Jocasta walked into the room, smiling cheerfully.

"Hello, girls!"

"Saved by the robot." Danielle sighed under her breath.

"The boys told Sam and he told me that Ember McLain visited you."

"Yes, she did." Marie remembered. "She told us to meet her in a place called Haven."

"From what we heard, it's the land where the mutants now all live." Jennifer added. Jocasta nodded.

"Yes. If Ember says you should be there, then you should be there." She smiled. "Guess what? The Lost Mutants are going to Haven!"

_**Well, well, well! Looks like things are going to get a little more interesting! What insanity will happen next? How will our heroes be received on Haven? What will happen when the Lost Mutants and the Royal Guard meet? Will I stop asking stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!**_

**1** **- Created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby, the same team behind Captain America, Aarkus/The Golden Age Vision first appeared in **_**Marvel Mystery Comics #13 (November 1940).**_** He has appeared in some latter-day projects involving Marvel's Golden Age heroes, like Roy Thomas's 1970s **_**Invaders**_** series.**

**2 – Chapter 2 of NebulaBelt's "Misfit Mania".**


End file.
